


Make Room!

by KelseyWrites, scarlettbridges



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettbridges/pseuds/scarlettbridges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never imagined that you would grow up to be a high-ranking member in the biggest crew in Los Santos. Then again, you can't really imagine being anything else. But when a rival gang comes to town and disrupts the food chain, your entire crew will have to remember that they didn't get to where they are by doing it alone. Geoff will yell the words, "May death never stop you" as your crew goes out, guns blazing, and all of you will smile because you will never die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Pacific Standard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you ask any gang member on the streets of Los Santos, they'll tell you that any good, self-respecting crew has an initiation process. The Cock Bytes have never bothered being "self respecting" and no one ever mentioned the word "good". So when they take their newest crew mates on a heist, it goes exactly as you'd expect it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, Guns, Death (extremely minor characters)

Los Santos, San Andreas  
May 2007 (Seven Years Ago)

On the corner of Alta and Integrity, two lanky teens stumble out the front doors of the Tinkle Building. They jump back onto the steps at the sound of honking, narrowly avoiding injury as a black Dubsta detours onto the sidewalk before speeding south and taking a sharp right turn down San Andreas Boulevard.

“They’re gonna get themselves bloody killed before we even start.” The first boy pushes some of his sandy blonde hair out of his face, shaking his head.

“Beardo’s driving. They’ll be fine.” The second boy shoves his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and starts walking north. “Hurry up, Jester. Boss wants us to be at the bank by the time they’re done shopping.”

“We have plenty of time. We just have to make sure we get there after Director.” Jester walks ahead of him and starts walking backward with his arms outstretched, grinning. “What’s the worst that could happen, BrownMan?”

  


“Can I get a report of locations?” Gus speaks into his headset.

Gus is seated in between Matt and Kathleen inside the heist room of their Downtown apartment. Matt has Jon’s notes in front of him while Kathleen has her headset plugged into the police scanner.

Geoff is the first one to respond. “Jack is driving Ryan and me to the bank now. Ray and Gavin are walking. I told them not to put their earpieces in until they got within sight of the PS.”

“Alright. Burnie?”

“Remind me why I had to be stuck with Joel?” Burnie sighs. “We’re driving to the bank as well.”

“Listen, Burnie. I wasn’t going to be the one stuck with Jason.”

“Fuck you too, Joel!” Jason yells. “I’m a block or two away. Shannon should be right behind me.”

“Bravo Team accounted for. Where’s Charlie?”

“Getting ice cream.” Jon says around a mouthful. Griffon’s laugh can be heard in the background. “Griffon and I are almost finished.”

“For fuck’s sake, hurry up.” Gus shakes his head. “Jason and Joel: you’re sure your intel is complete?”

Jason sighs. “Yes, Gus. I walked into the bank and double-checked two days ago.”

“My intel is as good as it’s going to get.” Joel quips.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

  


BrownMan looks up from his cell phone and watches a second black Dubsta park along Vinewood Boulevard and two businessmen step out of it. The first, a curly-haired brunette with a neatly trimmed beard and glasses, argues over something with his slightly shorter companion as they walk into the Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank. The sun flashes off the second businessman’s watch when he raises his arm to smack the back of the first man’s head.

BrownMan shoves his phone back in his pocket when a bald-headed man walks into the bank after a guy with thick eyebrows and mustache a minute later. He looks at Jester, who finishes his hot dog and nods back towards the entrance. A brown-haired man and a blonde woman with similar chin-length haircuts and flannel shirts make their way through the front doors. Soon, the car that tried to run them over earlier pulls up along Alta Street. BrownMan pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against and nods to Jester as the car’s occupants exit the vehicle and walk to the bank’s entrance.

The two teens cross the street and reach the corner at the same time as the three men from the vehicle. A man with a curled mustache grabs BrownMan by the shoulder and shoves a backpack into his hands as a man in a black and blue leather jacket does the same to Jester.

“You listen to me,” the guy leans in close to BrownMan, “we do this fast, and we do this right. You got it?”

BrownMan just nods.

“Are mics up?” The guy speaks quietly as he looks around to the four men in front of him. They all nod and a voice comes in over all their earpieces.

“Loud and clear, Boss. Bravo and Charlie are in position, ready to start.”

“Understood, Colonel.” He shoves BrownMan toward the front doors of the bank and takes a deep breath. “May death never stop us, boys.”

“ ‘Cause we will never die.” Vagabond responds with a smirk as he shoves Jester in behind them.

  


All five of the front ATMs are occupied. The businessmen are still arguing as they proceed with their own transactions. The two men in middle are trying to mind their own business. And the couple on the right finishes their transactions as the group walks to the stairwell on the left. The blonde woman looks over and meets BrownMan’s eyes, winking before she pulls the man next to her inside the lobby.

Once inside the stairwell, Boss speaks again as the other four begin pulling out red jumpsuits and black masks from Beardo and Vagabond’s duffel bags.

“Are we still quiet?”

A new voice speaks on the channel. “Scanners are still dead, but you probably want to hurry up.”

Boss rolls his eyes. “Yes, your highness.”

“Seriously, man.” Another voice. “You can only use ATMs for so long.”

“I’ll bring the ATMs down, Mr. Gold. You are all being redirected to counter tellers. Boss, any day now.”

Boss nods to the crew. He starts heading up the stairwell with Beardo and Vagabond while BrownMan and Jester wait.

“Mezzanine is clear.” Beardo’s voice checks in.

“Lads, get ready to go hot in 3, 2,” BrownMan and Jester get in position by the door as Boss counts. “1.”

“Nobody move!” BrownMan yells as he aims an AP pistol at the customers in line for the counter and Jester aims his pistol at the flannel couple speaking with a desk associate. “Step away from the counters. I want all customers and clerks in the lobby to get on the floor. Tellers, move to the middle of the employee area with your hands in the air. Don’t even think about trying to hit the panic buttons.”

Jester gathers all the customers and desk clerks to the middle of the lobby before pushing them past the island counters to a table at the far end of the hall. He shoves one of the businessmen into sitting position and motions for the rest of them to do the same. As his partner watches over the crowd, Jester takes off his backpack and unzips the main compartment. He reaches in to hide his hands from view, and taps his fingers together a few times. “Charges are armed.”

“If anyone tries anything funny, we won’t hesitate to blow up the place.”

  


“That means you, bud.” Vagabond shoves the barrel of his AK-47 into a male teller’s side as he waits for the other Gents to descend the stairs into the employee area. The teller lets out an audible squeal and freezes, halting his slow journey towards the counter.

A new voice, Stranger, speaks over the earpieces. “Remember, cameras point towards the glass, so keep your backs to the wall.”

“Fuck that. I’ll just break ‘em.” Boss directs his attention to shooting out the counter cameras while Vagabond herds the tellers into a corner.

“Boss, gate’s locked.” Beardo calls out from across the small hallway.

  


Mr. Gold turns his head as if he’s going to speak to Director and whispers into his mic. “One of them should have a key.”

“Hey, shut up.” BrownMan points his gun at Mr. Gold.

“Sorry. Being quiet.”

Stranger doesn’t make any noise, but Mr. Gold can feel him laughing next to him. He elbows him and the shaking stops.

“Behave.” Director whispers.

  


“Key.” Vagabond shoves his gun into the teller’s side again.

“What?”

“Where is the key? To the vault gate.”

“I don’t have it!”

“Then who does?” Boss steps closer. “Who has the—are you fucking serious?”

Boss’s voice cracks a bit as he spins around to Beardo. The latter is hastily reaching into his pocket with his free hand, his cell phone ringtone echoing through the lobby.

“Out of all the goddamn times—sorry, Boss.”

As Beardo deals with the incessant chimes, Boss turns back to the teller. “If you don’t have the key, which one of you idiots do?”

“Not any of us.” Another teller responds. She shifts uneasily as Boss glares at her. Beardo’s phone has already put him on edge. “We upgraded our systems at the beginning of the month. It’s an automated deadbolt on a timer. If you want to open it outside of the set times, you need a Gruppe guard.”

Boss throws his free hand up in the air. “This just keeps getting better.”

  


“Damn it, Mr. Gold. You were supposed to find us the most recent information!” King yells into the earpieces.

“Hey! I’m the money guy. You asked me to find where the money is and how much of it they have. I did that!”

“Yeah, but you said it would be easier to get to!”

“How long have you known me?” Mr. Gold whispers angrily at the disembodied voice while Director and BrownMan just glare at him. BrownMan coughs loudly and tries to make random noises in order to mask the sound of his hostage’s voice. “You know me and modern technology have a touchy relationship. We’re on and off, and apparently we’re currently off.”

“I’m going to fucking strangle you when this is over.”

“Well, you’re the technology whiz! You fix it, your majesty.”

A loud sigh is heard. “I’m already hacking the lock. It should be open in a few more seconds.”

“This is why you’re the King, buddy.” Boss taps his foot as he waits for the bolt to unlock.

“Yeah, save the sweet talk for after we actually have the money.”

  


The deadbolt slides open with a click and Beardo swings it out towards them. Vagabond pops the male teller in the face with the butt of his assault rifle as Boss does the same to the woman. Vagabond uses his stun gun on the rest of the tellers before taking point and heading through the gate. All three men carefully make their way down the staircase.

When they reach the bottom, the vault guard pops out from under the stairs. He barely swings around the railing to face the intruders before Vagabond pops two shots into his chest. He steps over the guard’s body and aims at the clerk trying to hide behind his desk. Beardo shoots out the two hallway cameras as Boss leans down to unclip the badge from the guard’s shirt.

“What do you want me to do with him?” Vagabond asks about the teller.

“Shoot him.” Boss replies carelessly, stepping toward the vault lock. While Vagabond happily follows orders, Boss swipes the card. “Goddamn it, really?”

“What is it?” Beardo asks as he watches the staircase.

“Drag the dead guy over here. Fingerprint authentication.”

“Which finger?” Vagabond asks.

“Uh, right thumb I think.”

“Here.”

Boss turns around to see a bloody thumb being thrown at him. “Seriously? The man could have diseases, asshole.”

“Just use the damn thumb.”

Boss presses the digit against the scanner. A whoosh comes from the door as the vacuum seal is released and Beardo runs to the door and turns the handle. Once the door is open, he pulls two more backpacks from his duffel bag and hands them to Boss and Vagabond before he pulls out a second set of street clothes. He takes off his jumpsuit and starts changing his clothes as the other men bag stacks of cash.

“How’s it looking up top?”

“We’re good up here, Boss.” Jester’s voice is a little tinny. “Hostages are being good little boys and girls for us.”

A huff is heard over the earpieces, but it isn’t clear who it’s from.

“What’s the volume?”

“Alarms haven’t been set off, but it’s nearing the time that the Vinewood station usually sends a car over. Depending on how much longer you take, it’ll be a two star by the time you’re out. Maybe three.” Nevada is calm as she speaks. “Continue as planned. We should be fine.”

Most of the cash is stuffed into the two backpacks, with several stacks crammed into a briefcase. Boss and Vagabond change into their second sets of clothes and back into the jumpsuits, then pile their original outfits and backpacks before dousing them with lighter fluid and torching the pile.

“We’re headed back up. Lads?”

  


He doesn’t have to worry about the cameras anymore, but BrownMan’s hands are still shaking a little. Although it helps corroborate his and Jester’s cover stories, the only hostages on his side of the table are all crew members: Director, Mr. Gold, Stranger, Agent, Risemonger, and Chainsaw. He pushes the bag with the “charges” closer to Risemonger and Chainsaw.

“We’re ready to go.”

  


The Gents burst into the lobby, guns aimed at BrownMan and Jester. Boss tosses one of the backpacks at them. “Here’s your cut. Not bad for idiots we picked off the street.” He approaches the small gathering. “Take this side. We need shields when we go out.”

“What about the rest of them?” Jester nods to two desk clerks and another customer.

Boss and Beardo hold out their stun guns to the boys. “Kill ‘em or knock ‘em out, I don’t care. Just make sure we get of here with the money and you live.”

The two Lads go up to the three civilians. BrownMan bends down to the customer, a girl around his age, and says softly, “I’m really sorry about this,” before he shoots her with the stun gun. Jester does the same to the desk clerks without a word. When that’s done, they drag the three of them to the employee area and leave them with the other tellers.

  


“Alright, refresher time.” Colonel’s voice returns after the gate to the employee area is closed. “Everyone except Boss and Charlie team will go out first. Beardo takes Bravo team, dumps them in the oil fields. Vagabond will take the Lads and go straight for Blaine County. Boss will close up with Risemonger and Chainsaw, meet with Beardo in the oil fields, and dump Charlie. Wait out the heat in the desert, and then meet back at the port at sundown. Got it?”

“All clear, Colonel.” Boss responds as he helps Chainsaw stand.

Nevada comes back on. “Still no alarms, but it sounds like some rookies got stuck with afternoon patrol of the bank. Hurry the fuck up before something has time to go wrong.”

  


All of the crew members—minus Boss and Charlie team—make their way outside. Beardo herds Bravo team into the Dubsta parked on Alta while Vagabond shoves the Lads towards the other car and takes BrownMan’s gun. A squad car is parked across the street and one of the officers buying a hotdog notices them, dropping his food to grab his gun.

“Hey! Stop right there!”

The civilians in the area start running away as the officer and his partner start shooting. One of them gets Vagabond in the arm.

“Damn it!” He curses, passing his assault rifle to BrownMan before pulling Stranger into a headlock and aiming the pistol at him. “Stop shooting, or he’s next!”

They don’t stop shooting, so Vagabond drags Stranger into the first Dubsta before launching a grenade at the squad car, smiling as the hot dog cart is blown backwards and both officers ragdoll into the shop windows behind them.

“Vagabond! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” BrownMan drops his backpack near the car door. “You’re supposed to be our driver!”

“I’m hurt! Very injured! Can’t drive now! Ah, so painful!” He doesn’t sound like he’s in pain at all. “You’re gonna have to wing it. Get to the desert.” He climbs into the car with Stranger and Beardo peels out.

BrownMan runs a few steps after them before turning around at the sound of Jester calling him.

“What are we going to do now?”

“I guess we’re going to the desert.”

With the street empty of people, BrownMan climbs into the passenger seat as Jester runs around the front of the car and jumps in the driver’s seat. After he’s successfully hotwired the vehicle he stops and turns to his partner.

“BrownMan.”

“What?” He yells as he knocks out the passenger window.

“Switch with me. I can’t drive.”

The younger man swings to gawk at him. “Are you kidding me?” When Jester just motions to the steering wheel, BrownMan removes his mask and mimics his motions. “I don’t know how to drive!”

“How do you not know how to drive?!” He shouts as he pulls off his mask as well.

“Well, you don’t know how to drive either!” BrownMan shouts back.

“I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE, I JUST DON’T HAVE A LICENSE!”

“WE JUST ROBBED A BANK AND YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT DRIVING WITHOUT A LICENSE?!” BrownMan just shakes his head and tosses both their masks onto the sidewalk. “Jester, just floor it. I hear more sirens.”

  


The Lads speed east as Boss, Risemonger, and Chainsaw exit the bank. Boss still has his gun pointed at both of them, but they’ve gone a little lax on the hostage charade since the street is still empty. Risemonger sighs. “Are you still serious about keeping those idiots?”

“Why? They passed.” Boss doesn’t look around as he heads for a car they had parked in front of the bank earlier.

“They forgot the money!” Risemonger directs both arms at a backpack on the sidewalk.

Boss closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Chainsaw just laughs as she drops the backpack BrownMan had left next to her and picks up the money.

  


King comes back on the channel as the Lads careen down Vinewood Boulevard.

“Channels are going quiet. BrownMan, Jester, if you get caught: make sure they don’t find the earpieces. And remember your cover story.”

“How are we supposed to get rid of them?” Jester squawks.

“Toss ‘em in the bushes or something, I don’t know!” The sound crackles. “We’re going quiet. Good luck, idiots.”

Jester looks over at BrownMan who’s turned towards the back, looking out the window for police vehicles. BrownMan faces front again. “Jester!”

Jester looks forward and swerves to avoid an oncoming car, sending them careening across the street into a parking lot.

The Vinewood Police Station parking lot.

BrownMan is hitting his head repeatedly on the dashboard as an officer approaches the car.

“Are you boys, okay?”

Jester switches into character automatically. “They’re not—they’re not following us anymore, are they?”

“Who is ‘they’?”

“The people that robbed the bank.” BrownMan taps his fingers on his knees, glancing behind them sporadically. “We were just walking down the street and they pulled us in. Said they wouldn’t kill us if we helped them. They wanted us to drive them away, but we left them behind.” He lets his head fall back against the headrest. “Oh god, they’re going to kill us now aren’t they?”

The officer eyes them, two scared teens in jumpsuits that are too big for them. The one in the driver seat looks like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin; his hands are shaking so much above the steering wheel. “If you tell us everything, I’ll make sure they can’t hurt you.”

He escorts the boys out of the car, not noticing when they toss their earpieces into the planter near the door.

  


By the time police reinforcements arrive at the bank, all that’s left is a backpack on the sidewalk.

“Captain? You want us to call in the NOOSE guys?”

“No, those guys are assholes. Jones!” The captain waves another officer over. “You’re an electrician, ain’t ya?”

“Sir?” Jones raises his hands in front of him. “Not for that kind of elect—”

“Shut up and check the bag, Jones.”

The officer carefully approaches the bag, unzipping it and rifling through its contents.

“We’re clear.” Jones calls back.

“What’s inside?” The captain walks up.

Jones pulls out handfuls of shredded counterfeits and green rubber duck. He looks at the bottom of it and hands it to his captain.

> _Better luck next time, dick heads.  
>                                  -Fake AH_


	2. 01 - For Those About to Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are three main rules when going on a job: stick to your codename, stick to your cover story, and stick to your own objective. The first two are easy, but the third tends to give certain crew members some trouble. Especially when the job is a party in one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in Los Santos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drugs

[July 25, 2014]

The party’s in a large two-story house in the Hills. It’s the kind of house with the long driveway, clean-lined topiaries, and a lawn of perpetually cut green grass. From out on the sidewalk, the neighborhood seems quiet, but anyone approaching the house gets a different feel as the sound of the bass pulses through the windows.

A guy walks up to the entrance, cowboy boots tapping on the concrete as he grins at the large guy watching the door. The bouncer sticks his arm out to keep the newcomer from passing. “Invites only.”

The guy nods in apology and pulls out a neon purple business card from his pocket. The bouncer lowers his arm and nods him in. Party lights are swirling all through the house and a good-sized crowd is already on the dance floor even though it’s only 10pm. He eyes a pair of girls staring at him from a corner, pushes some of his brown hair out of his face, and winks. One just rolls her eyes while the other, a girl with bright red hair and glasses, giggles and gives him a small finger wave.

He makes his way toward the kitchen to grab a drink and look for his contact. He finds him next to the keg talking to a small group of girls. It doesn’t take long for him to get noticed, even if it’s by the girls first. His contact turns around, ready to tell whatever douchebag is coming up to back off, but his face instantly turns into a grin when he sees who it is. “Lark!”

“Yeah, yeah, Danny.” Lark laughs, “You know you were about ready to throw punches. Ladies, excuse me for interrupting.”

The girls respond with a chorus of “Don’t worry about it” and “It’s okay” and “We don’t mind.” Danny mutters some small apologies to his company as he leads Lark to another corner of the kitchen. He moves some of his unruly brown hair out of his face. “Lark, my man. What can I do for you this fine evening?”

“You know I’m always in the mood for a trade, Danny boy. Anything new?”

“Well, that depends.” He shrugs. “Every man has his price, and you know mine.”

Lark laughs as he pulls a hard plastic card sleeve out of his pocket. He moves to hand it over, but stops right before it reaches Danny’s fingers. “One day, you’re going to run out of Starbomb trading cards to collect. What’ll your price be then?”

“We’ll burn that bridge when we cross it.” Danny plucks the card from his hand gleefully and shoves it in his back pocket. “And besides, I’ve been thinking about starting a tribute band.” He takes out a small pouch of what looks like diamonds from his jacket and places it on the counter.

“There’s a girl here pushing some new stuff, something called ‘Burn.’ It’s like some sort of designer LSD shit. The jewelry store on Portola—you know the one that sometimes sells the fakes as the real deal? They’re the biggest dealers in town right now, and if you have the right company card, they’ll sell you these.” He taps the pouch.

Lark goes to take them, but Danny quickly snatches them back.

“Ah, I’m afraid if you’re looking to try them, you’ll have to talk to the source yourself. They’re not cheap, but I’m sure a pretty young thing like yourself won’t have trouble talking her into a discount.” Danny pats him on the cheek, but Lark gives him an unamused look and moves Danny’s hand off his face. Danny nods towards the archway connecting the kitchen to the living room. “Speak of the devil.”

A girl with platinum blonde hair is leaning against the doorjamb, watching the two men carefully. Lark walks over and extends a hand. “I hear you’re the go-to girl for a good time at this thing.”

She looks over his shoulder to Danny and must see an acceptable response because she gives Lark a smile. She takes hold of his hand instead of shaking it and leads him through the room. “Why don’t we take this conversation upstairs?”

 

The redhead wanders through the upper halls of the East Wing when a hand pulls her into an adjacent hallway.

“You didn’t tell me this was a business party!” You whisper angrily.

Nerdheart laughs at you. “I seriously think you need to rethink your definition of ‘business party.’ Did you see how many people are grinding down there?”

“You know what I mean.” You let go of her arm. “You’re not supposed to take me on assignments! We’re not on Heists anymore!”

“Stop worrying so much. I’m only really a Know It All when I’m around my particular subsection of Los Santos citizens.” She puts her hands on your shoulders. “And this is much more of a Lark scene than an Ivy scene.”

“I refuse to be the Robin in this situation.”

Nerdheart moves her hands to her hips. “Seriously? You’re going to compare Mr. Gold to Batman?”

“It’s not a perfect analogy!” You move back to lean against the wall. “We’re not supposed to mix division business unless we’re told to. And I’m pretty sure a Rockford party is not an authorized crossover.”

“Relax, Liberty.” She fixes some of your hair. “You’ve been cooped up in an office working way too hard on the gala, so I thought it’d be good to bring you out for a little fun.”

“Excuse you, it’s a corner office with a very nice view of the city.” You point a finger in her face before crossing your arms. “Besides, the only fun I want right now is a pint of gelato and then some domestic-style love-making with my man friend.”

“Gross.” She laughs. “Lark shouldn’t be much longer. We can leave in a bit and take a detour to the 24/7 on our way back to HQ.”

She leans in and gives you a sloppy kiss, messing up your hair. She pulls away, examines your appearance, and pulls a few more strands out of your ponytail before messing up her own hair.

“Oh my god, what are you doing?”

She doesn’t even look at you as she responds, focusing on wrinkling her dress a bit more. “Seriously? You ask me to meet you upstairs and you want us to go back to the party and tell everyone that you just wanted to talk? Please.”

“Ivy—”

“Don’t want to hear it.” She puts her index finger up to your lips to shush you. “Over half that party is tripping balls. So at most, they’ll think we’re lesbians getting frisky or straight girls on drugs!” She accentuates the word ‘drugs’ with wide eyes, a goofy smile, and jazz hands, then straightens up and walks back toward the stairs.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to mess up my hair this much.” You whisper loudly as you wait a few seconds. As you head in the same direction, you notice a guy with carefully styled brown hair staring down at his phone. When he looks up at you, he gives you a small once-over before smirking at you. You let out an embarrassed laugh and give him a small wave as you walk by, but he just chuckles and goes back to his phone.

 

“So, what’s your name?” Blondie leads him into one of the many bedrooms and motions for him to take a seat on the bed.

“Friends call me Lark.”

“Well, Lark. You must be into the good shit if Danny sent you my way.” She turns to a dresser and pulls a plain-looking box closer to her.

“Don’t I get a name from you?”

“Nah, you don’t need mine. I’m just a pusher.” She turns around to show him the box. It’s full of different types of jewelry: necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets, and brooches. Most of them look like diamonds, but there are some pieces with different colored stones. “Brand new product.”

Lark raises an eyebrow. “By ‘brand new’ you mean…”

“Legitimately mixed. First time on the streets.” She pulls out a stud earring with a single clear stone and holds it out to him. “There are four kinds of rocks. This one is called Burn.”

“That’s the shit you gave Danny?” He takes it from her and places it on his open palm. “Looks like gems and is set like gems. That’s smart.”

She kneels on the floor next to the bed, placing a small blue porcelain dish next to him. She empties a perfume sample onto the dish and the scent of roses wafts up to Lark’s nose. She takes the earring back and holds it by the backing, dipping it into the perfume until it completely dissolves. “Normal ratio is one sample bottle for every quarter carat. Stronger dose: you lessen the amount of liquid. Weaker dose: you add more liquid. Normal ratio is good for 30 doses.”

“What’s the liquid?”

“A new line of perfume from Humane Labs and Resources, Summer Rose. Safe to consume and nothing more than perfume by itself, but pair it with a nice necklace and you have yourself a party. Same with the jewels. They’re nothing by themselves except pretty accessories.” She gets up, moves the dish from the bed to the dresser, and tosses the earring setting back into the box. “So, what do you think?”

“I know a few parties that could definitely benefit from a new form of fun.”

“Unfortunately for you, I sold Danny my last round of merch for the night. However, I will not let you leave empty-handed.” She reaches into another drawer and pulls out another perfume sample along with a business card. “Go into Vangelico and show them this card. They’ll bring out sets in red velvet cases instead of their normal blue. That’s how you’ll know.”

“Thanks.” Lark nods. She lifts open one side of his jacket and slides the card and sample into his breast pocket.

“You know what? You’ve been a pretty decent guy. Most of the dealers would try to get into my pants long before now.”

He stands. “What can I say? I know when a business meeting is a business meeting and when it’s not. No offense to you, but this is purely business.”

She places her hands on her hips. “What do you think about getting married?’

He raises an eyebrow.

She laughs and slips a rose gold ring with a single stone off her finger. She brings his hand up and places the ring in his palm before closing his fist around it. “One for the road from my personal collection. Think of it as something to remember me by.”

He gives her an amused look. “These past few weeks at summer camp were the best weeks of my life. I’ll never forget you.”

She laughs as she walks him to the door and playfully shoves him out. Once alone in the hallway, Lark takes the ring and slips it on as far as it will go on his middle finger, turned so that the rock is hidden in his fist.

 

“Hey, princess. You having a good time?”

You feel an arm slide around your waist and resist the reflex to elbow Lark in the stomach. You put on a sweet smile to play the act for the room.

“Actually, she prefers ‘princess’,” you gesture to Ivy. “But we could be persuaded to have a better time elsewhere, Cowboy.”

Ivy smiles brightly as she wraps an arm around his free one and the three of you walk out the door. Lark smiles at the doorman again while you and Ivy wave. After the long walk down the driveway, the three of you reach Cowboy’s motorcycle.

“So, which one of you lucky ladies wants to ride with me?”

“With the way you drive? Ride by yourself.” Nerdheart laughs and throws a flower she picked from one of the bushes.

“Hey, hey,” he smiles as he gets on, “it’s your choice. But the two of you will be missing out on riding my big, huge, massive—”

“Overcompensation for your tiny dick?” You run across the street to the car you and Nerdheart had taken. “We’ll race you back!”

 

Later in the night, you sit on the edge of your patio with Meg, scarfing down hot dogs and assorted sweets you bought from the 24/7. All the backyard lights are off, so the stars are a little more visible and you’re playing some mellow dream pop shit on your phone.

“Can I ask you something?” Meg stares up at the sky.

“By now I thought you’d know to completely forego asking and just go for the question.” You laugh and lean back.

“Shut up.” She throws a piece of her Zebra Bar at you. “Do you ever think about how weird our lives turned out?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, six years ago I had never even heard of Cock Bytes. I was a small time reporter wandering around San Fierro, and then I somehow I end up in a gang?”

“I watched some of those archives. Half of your stories were about Puppy Bowls.”

She puts a hand over your face and shoves you lightly. “Not the point!”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” You open up the last packet of P’s & Q’s. “When I moved to San Andreas from Liberty City, I was kind of hoping for things to quiet down. Now, I’m next-gen leadership for Los Santos’s biggest perpetrator of organized crime.”

“We’re magnets for trouble.”

“Eh,” you sit up. “Sometimes I think it’s more like the other way around and that we’re the metal. Just a couple of spoons, attracted to disrupting the peace.”

“Just a couple of sp—I hate you.”

A notification disrupts the music. You smile when you see what for and start typing out a response.

“Joel?” Meg leans in and steals a candy. “Where is he right now?”

“Liberty City with Blaine and Lindsay. It’s his second-to-last business trip until the gala is over, so he’s been texting me all day about how excited he is to hang out at the National Exchange tomorrow.” There’s a second notification that makes you laugh even more. “And Blaine’s been texting me all day about how much he’s dreading being at the National Exchange tomorrow.”

Meg laughs too. “What about Lindsay?”

“She’s a trooper. She knows when a job is worth complaining about, and LC is not one of those. Since Blaine is there, she’s mostly getting to sight see.”

Meg starts piling all the wrappers before she takes another sip of her sludgie. “With all the trips he takes to the same places, don’t they like, recognize him by now? How does he explain all the different girls? How does he explain you when you guys go on vacation?”

“We have a cover when we go to Liberty City or Venturas.” You laugh. “I’m the oblivious wife who has no idea what he spends his money on during business trips. And it helps that he introduces every girl he takes as Sheila.”

“What, really?” She covers her face with her hand. “I thought that was a one-off thing. And I don’t think I could ever imagine you as a ‘Sheila’.”

You shake your head and laugh. “There was a time we were in Venturas and he brought me to this bar off the strip. The bartender gets the joke, so when we walked in he was like, ‘Hey, Mike! This must be Sheila.’ But I guess the waiter was fairly new, so when he heard that he was really confused. He tried not to act too flustered, but he wouldn’t stop looking between us and his boss. It was hilarious.”

“One day, karma will get you. Now, go inside and call your boyfriend so he stops texting you. If I have to hear the sound of Ray screaming ‘Text Message’ one more time, I swear—”

“Yeah, yeah.” You both stand and laugh as you pick up all the wrappers. When you reach your back door, you turn to yell at Meg as she heads to the fence. “Drive the speed limit!”

“You know I never do!” She yells without turning around. “Love you!”

* * *

[July 26, 2014]

Unless there’s a big heist, the Del Perro apartment that functions as Cock Bytes Headquarters is fairly empty on the weekends. It makes planning and paperwork a lot easier for the T4s and T5s that need extra table space. Plus, it’s nice to be out of the windowless space they use as a conference room.

Geoff and Jon are sitting on the couches, mugs of coffee in hand as they try to think of the big heist for the season. Summer is a good time for money since a lot of it is being spent in the city, but none of the prospects they’ve come up with so far seem particularly interesting.

“We don’t have the numbers to pull off another Shotgun Heist, and it’s the wrong time of the year for a bank heist.” Geoff sighs. “What about the Kortz Center? They’re a fucking tourist shit-show. They should be making bank during the summer.”

“It’s off limits. It’s marked as a backup location for the Drunk Tank dinner if the Galileo falls through.”

“Dicks.” Geoff puts down his coffee and stretches. The front door beeps unlocked and swings open. “Hey, Cowboy.”

“Hey, Boss.” The younger man walks in, still dressed in the clothes from the previous night’s party. He dumps his jacket on the table behind the couches and heads toward the fridge.

“Long night, Aaron?” Jon asks with a smirk.

Aaron takes a drink from his Red Bull. “If only it was in the way you’re implying. After the party, the Terror Twins challenged me to a race around South San Andreas.”

Geoff shakes his head. “The Terror Twins need to stop mixing work before Gus and Burnie get pissed off.”

“Eh, it was more of my assignment anyway.” Aaron takes a seat next to Jon.

“You T4s are getting so arrogant. Geoff, how can we leave our precious crew in the hands of these assholes?”

“Hey, we may be arrogant, but it’s only because we get the job done. Which brings me to me to why I came in today.” He turns around and reaches into his jacket, pulling the ring and perfume sample out of his pocket and placing it on the coffee table. “Someone’s putting new drugs out.”

Geoff picks up the ring. “What is it? Meth?”

“Hallucinogens. Four variants: Burn, Freeze, Strike, and Release. You mix fifty milligrams with the perfume sample, then put it on paper or a sugar cube like when you take acid. If you divvy it up correctly, you’re supposed to get thirty doses out of it.”

“But why the perfume?” Jon asks as Geoff tries to dab the ring on his tongue.

Aaron takes the ring back and pops the lid off the sample. He tilts the bottle carefully so it dissolves the jewel without spilling out. When it’s mixed, he pops the lid back on and sets the ring on the table. “Not sure on the scientific specifics, but something about the reaction between the two is what makes it a drug. You can’t take the jewel or the perfume by itself. It has to be mixed.”

“So, it doubles the price because you need to buy two things, but it’s not as detectable. Damn, that’s smart.” Geoff catches the bottle and holds it up to the light. “Is that all you have of it?”

“I did a little shopping this morning.” Aaron pulls out a rose gold necklace with three clear jewels, a few more sample bottles, and the business card. He puts the necklace and bottles on the table, then passes the card to Jon. It’s a crimson, heavyweight card with an intricate gold leaf border. It only has one word in the center, ‘Fall.’

“Since it’s new, it’s also exclusive. You show that card to the jeweler in the Hills, and they bring out red velvet boxes from under the display cases. No card, no rocks.”

“And the perfume?”

“I got lucky and convinced the sales girl to give me a few extra samples. They’re supposed to give you one no matter what weight you buy until they run out of supply. If you want more of the perfume, you gotta buy it at Sessanta Nove.”

Jon places the card next to the necklace. “Can you give us an estimate of how much merchandise they have?”

“That’s where it gets tricky.” Aaron starts putting everything he brought back into his pockets. “They wouldn’t tell me exactly how much they had at the jewelry store, but they did say that while they received a case of samples from the Humane Labs, Sessanta got twenty-two.”

Geoff lets out a low whistle. “If you figure maybe a hundred samples in a case and assume everyone buys a dose at a time, you have twenty-two hundred transactions to make money off of. Break that down into the thirty doses? That’s fucking crazy money.”

“I think we just found our heist for next week, Geoffrey.” Jon leans back into the couch.

“No kidding.” He moves the pen and notebook from beside him back to the table. “Okay, buddy, go file that shit with King and let the bosses get back to work.”

Aaron heads to the door with a smirk. “T4s get the job done.”

Before he closes the door he hears Jon yell, “Nobody likes a showoff, Aaron!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! An entire year after I first came up with the idea for this AU, the story is finally finished and ready to be shared with the world. After countless messages to KelseyWrites that made her cry, I am now unleashing this beast on the public. I'm so sorry.
> 
> We were originally expecting to get this done faster which is why it takes place in 2014. WHOOPS. Anyway, here you go. *shoves my child into the kindergarten classroom and hopes it makes friends*
> 
> Like I wrote earlier, this is a completed work! I'll be publishing one chapter a week from here on out. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading! <3
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	3. 02 - It's a Long Way to the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third rule of a job is always the hardest one to follow, but sometimes they do. And sometimes that makes things worse. Maybe they should think about changing it to "stick to your own objective _as long as it doesn't fuck with someone else's._ " Sure, "good" was never something they considered themselves to be and "smart" was never in the ballpark, but _come on_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, Drugs

  
_Los Santos, San Andreas_  
_June 2009 (Five Years Ago)_  


_The first couple of games were just for fun, to take the stress out of work. But you kept going back because of him. He always went after work—at least, that’s what you assumed. He was always still in his suit, but with his jacket off, sleeves rolled up, and tie just barely on. You loved watching him run his hands through his hair. And you loved it more when the little vein in his neck popped out because you knew it meant that he was losing. That’s how it was every Friday night for two months, until he pulled you aside after one game and accused you of cheating._

_"Honey, I don't cheat. You just aren't as great as you thought you were." You stand outside the seedy little bar at two in the morning._

_"Prove it." He looks down at you, jaw set in determination._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Were the last eight weekends in a very controlled environment not enough for you?"_

_"You and me, right now."_

_"In the middle of the street? Which by the way, isn't creepy at all to approach me like this." You stand with your hand on your purse, just in case._

_"No, you and me… Uh… At my place? No. Your place."_

_You laugh, shaking your head. "I am not bringing a stranger to my place."_

_"Fine, hotel room. New deck of cards. You and me."_

_"Yes, I will totally go to a hotel room with a complete stranger."_

_He frowns down at you, and then looks around. "Any of the guys here will vouch for me."_

_You sigh and look around. Tequi-La-La was crew-owned. They wouldn’t let just anyone into the basement’s back room they lovingly called Stage 5; there would have been background checks, financial checks—and even then, members had to personally trust and vouch for each guest. You watch Chris and Aaron exit the bar, wave, and hop into Aaron’s Felon GT. They would have come over if Joel wasn’t someone to be trusted._

_You look back over at him. He practically towers over you and still looks solid, even if he is a little older. Eh, you could take him. You had your little .22; it could get the job done if the situation called for it._

_"Fine, let's go."_

_"Now?" His voice goes up an octave._

_"You're the one all eager to get this done. You're buying the room—and don't cheap out on me, Joel.”_

* * *

[July 28, 2014]

Monday morning flights were never Joel’s favorite, but as soon as his plane back from Liberty City landed around 4am, he headed straight to the Arcadius office. He should have gone home, he was tired enough to go home and sleep for a few hours, but he was feeling antsy. Instead, he spent the hours until the office opened watching economy podcasts and drinking over-sweetened coffee; and for some reason, he could not stop staring at his stock portfolio.

When he sees Adam Baird sign-in to messenger, he immediately opens a conversation window.

> **Bird**
> 
> _One day in the future, a typo in a single email will not determine one’s permanent code name_  
>  _What’s up?_
> 
> **Know those shares I was so excited about buying yesterday?**
> 
> _Yeah_  
>  _What about em_
> 
> **Lets sell**
> 
> _K. How many?_
> 
> **All.**

Joel’s phone starts ringing and he puts it on speaker.

“Are you sure about this?” He can hear Bird typing. “You started buying those shares seven years ago. That was my first assignment after you hired me.”

“Like ninety-four percent.”

The typing stops for a second and he can hear Bird sigh which puts a grin on his face. “How do you wanna do it, boss?”

“The company we set up for that credit card fraud?” Joel pulls up the corresponding file on his computer and scrolls through it quickly. “Burn that one.”

“And,” Bird draws out the word as he thinks, “link it so that we buy all their stocks with their own money?”

“This is exactly why I keep you around.”

“Yeah, not because we’ve become good friends over the years and have created a long-lasting bond.” He snorts. “Gilby’s in. I’ll plug him in to do trail checks.” 

* * *

[July 30, 2014]

“Like I said, we’ll just ask for extra product to hold us over until stocks are back up and we can make up the money we lost.”

“Boss, that’s the problem. We asked.”

“Who did you ask?  Did you tell them we’d pay in real diamonds?” The icy cold stare of Vangelico’s CEO pierces straight through the lackey standing in front of him.

“Everyone. And not even the street dealers want to take that.”

“Why the fuck not? Did you try selling the rest of our stock?”

“Yeah, we did,” a second lackey pipes up. “But they still wouldn’t take it. They said uh, someone’s been putting on heat.”

“The manufacturer? The cops? Who?”

Lackey Two nudges Lackey One. Lackey One glares at him before nervously turning back to his boss. “Fake AH Crew’s been asking some questions.”

The boss freezes. After a few seconds he starts clicking through things on his computer frantically. “It’s Wednesday, right? Start moving the backroom merch tomorrow.” 

* * *

[July 31, 2014]

Thursday morning is overcast, but the chance to buy jewelry and boost the appearance of one’s social status waits for no perfect weather.

Two couples and a woman are already in Vangelico when Mogar, Phoenix, and Quickdraw enter the store.

“Hello!” A salesman walks up to the three of them. “Can I help you find anything today? Perhaps something for the lady?”

“Oh, we’re actually not here for me today.” Lindsay smiles and puts her hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “I’m trying to help my friend pick out something nice for his girlfriend.”

“Ah, trying to make the girlfriend a fiancé?” The salesman jokes.

Patrick blushes and stammers a bit. “Well— I mean— I’m just trying to get her something for her birthday.”

“Well, let me show you our selection of necklaces. I’m sure we’ll find something she’d like.” As he starts leading Patrick to the display case, Lindsay turns to Michael.

“Babe? Just go look around. We’ll try not to take to long.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves her away as he starts looking at some of the wall displays. While the sales people are occupied with customers, Michael cases the store.

There’s the guard at the front entrance. Three doors inside the store: one on the right, two on the left. Both doors on the left have keypads. As he moves to look at watches, he rolls his neck out. A camera over each door and two vents in the back corners. He’d have to check where they are on the roof later.

One of the couples leaves, and the sales assistant helping them moves to engage him.

“Anything I can help you find, sir?”

“Oh, no. I’m fine. I’m just browsing while my wife is helping our friend buy something.”

“I understand. Don’t be afraid to find one of us if you need anything.” She goes to the door on the right. When it opens, he sees another person sitting in there. Must be a break room. The front left door is the manager’s office, so the back one must be more merchandise. All he has to do is get a closer look at the keypad type, and he should be set.

“Babe, I’m just gonna take a seat and wait for you guys.”

Lindsay waves at him to sit. “Go for it. We shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Michael walks toward the chair placed next to front left door and takes a good look as he moves to sit down. It’s a Gruppe Sechs lock, probably a one or two-year-old model. He’ll have to compare pictures when he gets back to base, but those aren’t hard to crack. He pulls out his phone and starts messaging Boss all the casing details. By the time he’s done, Lindsay and Patrick are standing in front of him.

“Find anything you like?” Michael shoves his phone in his pocket and stands.

“I bought a nice bracelet.” Patrick seems really proud of himself as he holds up the black Vangelico bag. “Now, let’s go. I’ll buy you guys ice cream as a thanks for coming with me.”

* * *

_“Y/N, this weekend you’re off to Venturas.” Your head snaps up and you look at Geoff._

_“What?”_

_“One of our… ‘Associates’ has a meeting with some potential business partners. He needs a bodyguard, but not an obvious one. You’ve been working hard, so think of this as a business vacation, T1. You leave Friday afternoon.”_

_“All weekend?”_

_“Why? You got a date or something?” Ray asks._

_Meg looks at you and smiles. “Is it the same guy you just got back from this morning?”_

_“MEG!” You swing over to her._

_“Is that why I couldn’t get ahold of you all weekend?” You turn back to Ray, mouth open and ready to explain._

_“CHILDREN.” Boss pounds on the table to get everyone’s attention, “I do not care who you fuck on your down time, but work comes first. Liberty, Friday afternoon until Monday morning. You’ll fly out separately, ‘meet up’ in Venturas, spend the weekend together, and then fly back separately.”_

_“By ‘spend the weekend together’ you mean...”_

_“I mean pretend it’s a hook up. He knows the drill. Just share a hotel room, hang out constantly, and just watch his back 24/7.”_

_“Right. Got it.”_

_“I’ll give you more details on Friday.”_

* * *

[August 3, 2014]

“I hope you’re having a fun time in Liberty City, because you’re in deep shit.”

“What are you talking about, Jack?” Joel has his Bluetooth headset in as he walks around the city streets, his arm around Lindsay’s shoulders. It’s busy for a Sunday afternoon in the city, so the streets are full of people. Blaine meanders about twenty feet behind them, playing his part as the innocuous tourist and taking countless pictures of the Algonquin skyline.

“Did you not hear the news? Vangelico declared intent to file for bankruptcy on Friday.”

“Yeah,” he sighs, “tell me something new. I crashed them on Monday.”

“Yeah, you crashed them on Monday, but they were supposed to be the hit for last night’s heist! We didn’t hear about the news, so the entire fucking crew showed up to an empty jewelry store!”

Joel stops walking just outside of the 60 Diner a couple blocks east of Middle Park. Lindsay stops with him, but he motions for her to go ahead inside. “No one told me that!”

“I sent you an email, asshole!” He can hear Geoff yelling from the background.

“I don’t always read those! They usually have nothing to do with me!” Joel tries to defend himself. He looks up and sees Blaine on the corner, taking a picture of the diner with his phone. “Besides, who even told you that it was me?”

“You’re not the only one that works with the Adams, Joel.” Jack says tersely. “Unfortunately, they didn’t tells us until after the busted heist that Vangelico went under, liquidated their merch to outside markets, and put their store on Portola under permanent renovations. All between Monday and Friday.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, asshole!” Geoff in the background again. “You could have at least waited until after the heist. If you had crashed them today, this wouldn’t have been a problem!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Geoff. I’m sorry.” He runs a hand through his hair, sticking it up.

“Sorry is not gonna cut it, jacka—!” Geoff’s voice squeaks a bit before it cuts off.

“You get the point.” Jack sighs. “Just, be careful when you get home. Maybe take a trip with Y/N.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Jack.” Joel ends the call and Blaine walks over.

“Everything okay?” The blonde asks as they walk into the eatery.

Joel just claps a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “Not for long.”

 

“Hey, Mica, it’s Y/N. Did you go home already? I know it’s already past five, but I need you to make a change to our delivery.” You’re in your bedroom changing out of your house clothes and getting ready for a late night of work at Drunk Tank’s company house. You have your phone pinned between your ear and your shoulder as you pull on your pants and talk to one of the company’s newest interns. “You’re the best. Management wants the helmets and banners to go to the house, not the office. Do you have the address with you? No, it’s fine... 3671 Whispymound Drive, Vinewood Hills. Yeah, 90068.”

You hear the garage door open a minute before Joel enters the house and calls your name. “Y/N?”

You rush out of the room to head downstairs, but end up meeting your boyfriend halfway down the staircase. You hold up your index finger gesturing for him to wait, but he already noticed your phone and settles for sliding his hands onto your hips.

“As long as it gets there before crunch starts in two weeks, it doesn’t matter if it’s addressed to DT or to you. Thanks, Mica. I’ll talk to you later.” You hang up and shove your phone in your pocket. “You’re home early. Did you have a safe flight? I thought you weren’t gonna be home until tom—”

You’re cut off by Joel’s hands cupping your face and his lips pressing into yours. He surges into your space close enough that you have to grab the stair railing to keep yourself upright. He pulls back an inch or two but doesn’t let go of your face.

“God, I missed you.” He whispers against your lips.

“I missed you too, but I was asking you a question.” You peck his lips and duck out of his arms to go into the kitchen. “Why are you back early? I wasn’t expecting to see you until I got into the office tomorrow morning.”

He grimaces. “I may or may not have done something a little dumb.”

You pull out a beer out of the fridge, pop the cap off, and hold it out to Joel. “Ah, so you’re the reason Jon is slamming doors around the office and just huffs and walks away when I try to talk to him.”

“So, he’s angry.”

“Angry is putting it lightly.” You grumble as you grab the bottle from him and take a sip.

“It’ll be fine.” Joel says it more for him than you. “Jon can’t stay mad at me for long. Right?”

“Okay. But what are you going to do about Geoff? If Jon is pissed, Geoff is probably livid.” You stand in the kitchen with your back against the counter as you stare up at him. Your boyfriend’s eyes are bloodshot and his hair's a mess. You sigh. “Just so I know how I should approach damage control, what did you do this time?”

Joel runs a hand through his hair and looks at you a little sheepishly. “You remember those shares I bought last week? I may have sold them all on a whim and that may have crashed the company that Geoff was planning on hitting on Saturday.”

You let out an exaggerated sigh. “Joel.”

“I know!” He throws his hands in the air before resting them on his hips. “How does a short vacation sound? Just until the end of the week.”

“You’re supposed to stay in town in case they need pickups for Caboose.”

“This is 2014. You would think we’d be able to record pickups from other locations. And I’d much rather do voice overs in a space where Geoff and Jon don’t want my dick on a silver platter.” He walks over to you and braces one hand on the counter, before leaning in close to you with his lips grazing your forehead.

“Alright, but it has to be short. I need to be back by Friday night.” You lean into him with a smile. “Where to hot-shot? Venturas?”

“That’s just what I was thinking.” He tilts your chin up and looks into your eyes. “I knew there was a reason I started dating you.”

“Oh, hah. Sure, buddy.” You push yourself off the counter. “Do you want to road trip it or take one of the jets?”

“Too many planes, lately. I’m itching to drive.”

“Road trip it is.” You grab your keys and purse off the dining table. “I’m gonna go to the store and grab snacks for the road.”

“Alright, give me a minute and I’ll go with you.”

“No.” You point at him with your purse in hand. “You get to stay here and pack our stuff. I haven’t had dinner, so I’m just going to walk in and grab everything that seems appetizing. I’ll be quick: thirty minutes tops, depending on traffic.” You pat his chest and smile up at him. “Which is long enough for you to pick our wardrobes for the week, figure out which hotel you want to stay at this time, and to pack my work laptop since you’re pulling me away from the office.”

“I think you’re trusting me with your wardrobe a little too much.” He grabs your hand from his chest, turns it around and kisses your palm. “What if I forget to pack any of your clothes? You’ll spend our entire vacation naked.”

“Or, I’ll spend our first day using your personal finances to buy myself the most expensive clothes in Venturas.” You turn and start to walk but he pulls you back to into his arms.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too, Joel.” You smile up at him then stand on your tiptoes to kiss him. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“You do realize it was an accident, don’t you?” Griffon stands at the sink, washing off her tools.

“Accident or not, that fucker ruined a perfectly good heist. Now Jon’s pissed off, and you don’t want to see Jon pissed. Do you know how long it took to put that heist together? How much planning and work went into it?” Geoff wanders over to the stocked bar and pours a drink. “Aaron's intel was a godsend and now we have to come up with some other bullshit. Fast.”

“Didn’t he make money off the sale, though?” She walks over to her husband, takes the glass out of his hands, and sits on the couch, patting the seat next to her. Geoff sighs and pours himself another drink before joining her.

“He made some money, but not as much as we would’ve got from the heist. And he fucked the company, so we probably won’t be able to hit them for a good long while if they can recover.”

“Hey, you’ll figure this out. I’m sure there’s a quick little place that you guys can hit.” She places her drink down and climbs into her husband’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on cheek.

“I’m still gonna send the guys after him to fuck shit up.”

“Gonna wreck his new car?” She sits back, bracing her hands on his chest and looking down at him as he talks.

“Nah, but the crew sure as dicks misses Y/N. Maybe we’ll pay her a little visit, have her go ‘missing’ for a while. I know the Lads still haven’t had their movie marathon they planned for ages ago. Might be a good time for that.”

“She’s gonna be pissed. You know that, right?”

“She’ll get over it. It’s been what, two and a half years since she’s been in a heist? It’ll be good to spend some quality time together.”

 

You walk through the parking lot, enjoying the purpling evening sky and cool breeze that’s making the August weather more bearable. You wouldn’t trade this life for anything else—not like you really thought you could do anything else—but a break is just what you and Joel need. You call Emily as you walk to your car, thankful that she’s already caught up on the predicament and is practically shooing you to take a week off. But your friends in Command are not as forgiving.

“You tell her I’m going to kick her slimeball boyfriend’s ass when he gets back!” You hear Jon yelling in the background. “Do you have any idea how much planning went into this heist? And now it’s RUINED.”

“Did you hear that, Y/N?” Emily laughs into the phone.

“I got it, Emily. Tell Jon I’m sorry. I’ll kick slimeball boyfriend’s butt myself, and any money we make in Venturas will be penned in as heist loot.”

“Joel won’t be too happy about that.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll make him happy about it.” You exchange goodbyes and smile to yourself. Thinking of convincing ways to get Joel to give up large sums of his well-earned poker money is going to be fun.

“Oh, shit… No, no, no, no, no.”

You look towards the muttered swearing and see a woman on crutches. One of her legs is in a cast from the knee down, but she’s trying to bend down low to her van. The door is open and there’s a cart full of groceries beside her.

“Excuse me, is everything okay?” You wander over to her. She looks up, pushing her shoulder-length, dark brown hair out of her face.

“My cantaloupe rolled under the car. I hate to be a bother, but would you mind?”

“Yeah, sure!” You walk over and set your plastic bag on the ground with your purse. You get down to your knees, crawl slightly under the van, grab the cantaloupe, and then getting back up. “Here you go!” You hand it to her and feel a small prick in your side. You turn and recognize a face you never expected to see again. “Kerry?”

The world goes fuzzy and you feel woozy, then everything goes black.

 

Kerry pulls Y/N into the van quickly as Arryn throws her crutches in, grabs the purse from the ground, and hops into the van.

“See, I told you she’d be easy.” He slaps their hostage’s face a few times to make sure she wouldn’t wake up. “My plan is working perfectly.”

“Yeah, you’re plan is great.” Arryn barely hides the bored tone in her voice as she slides the door closed. “Kyle, let’s get out of here.”

“On it.”

The van pulls away, leaving behind a cart full of groceries and a lone bag sitting on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said once a week and already opened with two chapters, but why not make it three? Also this is a much better chapter to leave off on. And if you're having some trouble keeping up with codenames, check out the [crew roster](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/snapmatic) if you haven't already!


	4. 03 - The Welcoming Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he could, Geoff would tell Kara to give everyone who has ever been in this damn crew a sticker that says "not as big of an asshole as you could have been"—except for one person. But that person has been out of the crew long enough that he shouldn't be a problem. At least, that's what everyone thought. (Again, “smart” was never in the ballpark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol, Violence/Torture (not extremely graphic)

_Los Santos, San Andreas_  
_June 2009 (Five Years Ago)_  


_“Alright, you will be protecting Mr. Gold this weekend.” You sit across from Geoff in his office on Friday morning._

_“Mr. Gold?”_

_“Codenames, Liberty. Codenames. Anyway, you’ll get in later this afternoon. Here are your tickets and keys to a car—don’t scratch the paint.” Geoff hands you a yellow envelope. “The first thing you’ll do is check into the safe house. You won’t really be using it, but if anything goes wrong, you take Mr. Gold there. Then, you meet up with him, go back to his hotel room, do the proper security sweep, and accompany him to whatever meetings he has.”_

_“And when do I meet Mr. Gold?”_

_“Tonight. You’ll go to his hotel bar dressed in that.” He points to a dress bag hanging on the back of his door. “He will approach you; he’ll know what you’re wearing. And then you just do your damn job.”_

_You sit at the bar with glass of whiskey in front of you, smoothing out the short skirt of your sparkly gold dress. ‘Appropriate,’ you think. You sigh and look at your watch._

_The dainty leather strap felt weird on your wrist after wearing Joel’s full-metal watch on your arm last week. Hell, all week you had phantom watch weight on your arm and had to glance several times to remind yourself it wasn’t there._

_But you’ve been sitting here for an hour, and you’re only on your second whiskey. You’re about to pull out your phone and call your contact at the safe house when you feel someone sit next to you._

_“Liberty?”_

_You freeze. You know that voice. You take a moment to compose yourself before you turn to face him. “Mr. Gold.”_

_“You’re fucking kidding me.” He takes the whiskey in front of you and downs it._

_You cross your arms and rest your elbows on the counter as you smile over at him. “So, how about a private game of poker?”_

_By the time Monday morning rolls around, you’re both exhausted._

_“I didn’t get a chance to gamble once.” Joel laments as he dresses after your shared shower._

_“Well, I don’t know about that. You sure lost a lot of games of poker in here.” He looks down at you._

_“I meant for money. Normally, I can leave here with a couple grand in my pocket. Hell, you’d do well here.” You put his watch on and walk over to him._

_“I got all the money I need. So...” You stand in front of him with your hands on your hips._

_“So, Liberty.”_

_The silent, awkward tension is almost comical as a rerun of Science of Crime: Las Venturas plays on the hotel television._

_“You know it can’t be more than this, right?” You motion between the two of you and the bed. “I mean, I still don’t know exactly how you’re the Cock Bytes’ associate, but my job isn’t exactly great for relationships.”_

_“It’s a good thing I’m not into relationships then, huh?”_  

* * *

[August 5, 2014]

Joel sits at the kitchen bar, packed duffel on the barstool next to him and an almost-empty bottle of whiskey in hand. He takes a long pull, finishing the bottle, and just stares at the patterns in the dark granite countertop.

The front door lock starts to jiggle and he immediately knows it isn’t Y/N, but it’s not someone trying to break in and steal things. The fact that it’s jiggling in the first place just signals that whoever’s at the door wants to be heard. He swiftly makes his way to the door, pressing his back against the wall next to it. The intruder pushes open the door and Joel immediately grabs them and pins them against the wall.

“What the fuck, Joel?”

“Where is she? What did you do with her?” Joel moves his forearm away from Jack’s throat, but makes no move to let him down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jack tries to shove his best friend back, but Joel just regains his footing and presses his arm into Jack’s chest a little harder.

“You warned me that your fucking boss was gonna make trouble for me, but you didn’t say he’d be such a dick about it. Take me to the base.”

“You know you’re not allowed to know where it is. Geoff’s made that clear: not Fake AH Crew means no access.”

“I just want to make sure you’re treating her nicely if you’re keeping her there. I’m not stupid, Jack. Y/N goes missing right after you give me the heads up, and you want me to think Geoff had nothing to do with it?”

Joel backs away, letting Jack process what he said. He heads back into the kitchen, rifling through the cabinet to find something stronger than the shitty fruity vodka stocked from the last time Y/N bought alcohol. Jack comes up next to him and gently closes the cabinet door.

“Joel, you need water and food and a goddamn shower, not more alcohol. Have you been up waiting for her this whole time? How long has she been gone?”

“Hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts. Figured you guys made her turn off her phone.” The brunette sighs, talking as if he hadn’t heard the other man. “But something just didn’t seem right.”

“Joel,” Jack puts a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “How long?”

“Sunday.”

“Nearly two days and you haven’t told anyone?”

“I thought you assholes did it!”

“We were going to, but we were at least going to do it when you two were together. The plan was to set up spikes and just take her from the car when you guys were on your way out of town really melodramatically, but you never left.”

“Then where the fuck is she?”

 

“I see you fucked your way to the top.” Kerry stands in front of you, illuminated by the fluorescent strip lights in the ceiling.

“And I see you’re still an idiot, Kerry; blind to everything around you.”

“It’s Dragonface!”

“Dragonface was a name you had to earn, fuck truck. You didn’t earn it!” The sound of his palm connecting with your face reverberates in the enclosed loading bay. You laugh as you taste blood in your mouth. “Why don’t you uncuff me, Kerry? Let’s see if I’m still as good at sparring as I was when we were T2s.”

“You may think I’m an idiot, but I’m not that stupid. You get to stay locked up.”

“Scared I’ll win?” You smile. “You should be more scared of what they’ll do to you. And I’ll make sure they all know it was you.”

“Oh, I’m so scared. Your boss is probably old and retired by now, sitting behind a desk all day. Who’s left to save you? Geoffrey’s favorite little British prick?” He slaps you again, harder, before leaning in close and speaking low in your ear. “Or your little sniper fuck buddy?”

“Is that still what you think I spent my time doing?”

Kerry straightens. “What else are you good for?”

You lean back in the chair and speak calmly. “Aside from the apparently phenomenal lay you think that I am, I’m gold-medal ranked across all Ammu-nation challenges. I’m trained in hand-to-hand combat and could throw knives professionally if I felt so inclined. I can recite every line from all six Star Wars movies. And most importantly, I am the best shot in the most influential crew in all of San Andreas. But what about you, Kerry?” You lean forward. “You like to slap your opponents silly, have no deduction skills, and absolutely excel at being an all-around douchebag. But what else are you good for?”

You watch his face twist in rage and his fist pull back.

“ENOUGH.”

Kerry freezes and turns to the voice in the hallway.

“Leave.”

“But—”

A man stands on the raised platform of the loading bay and just stares at him. Kerry grunts and storms up the stairs past him, turning back briefly to give you an intense look.

“I apologize for him. You seem to have… Worked him up. You shouldn’t tease my people like that, Miss Y/L/N. I can’t be around at all times to watch them.”

You spit blood out on the ground in front of him. “And you are?”

“For now you can call me Gray.” He walks down the ramp towards you. “When I kill all of your bosses and we take over your little operation, then you can either call me Mr. Haddock because you’ll be working for me, or nothing because you’ll be dead.”

“You?” You laugh. “Stereotypical bad guy with a leather jacket and a penchant for melodrama?” You spit out another mouthful of blood. “How about this: I’ll call you Ponyboy, and you can address me as ‘Dally’ or ‘Johnny.’ I always thought Ralph Macchio was cute.”

He stands in front of you with his hands behind his back. “You would do well to keep your mouth shut, Miss Y/L/N. Especially if you want to keep your tongue inside of it.”

“I’m fairly immune to scare tactics at this point.”

He lets out a cold bark of a laugh. It’s the first semblance of emotion you’ve seen out of him. “I’m not trying to scare you.”

“Then what are you trying to do?”

“I’m not trying to do anything. I’m going to break you, and then have you killed.”

“Too squeamish to do it yourself?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Miss Y/L/N. Blood’s not good for leather.” He turns and walks toward the hallway. “And don’t forget: Johnny dies at the end.”

 

After a quick shower, Joel walks out of the house and climbs in the passenger seat of Jack’s car. As soon as the door is shut and his seatbelt is on, Jack pulls out of the driveway and starts heading west.

“Where are we going?”

“Del Perro. No one is even at the Heist Base right now.” Jack stops at a red light and presses some buttons on his dashboard. The sound of ringing plays through the speakers.

“What?”

“We’ve got a problem.”

The sound of Geoff’s sigh fills the car. “How big of a problem? Can it wait? I’m in the middle of a meeting, trying to fix the shit we’re in.”

“Don’t think you’ll want to wait on this one.”

 

Geoff is leaning against a wall in the conference room, partially illuminated by the projected image of the computer screen. Jon’s sitting at one of the desktops while Aaron and Meg are sitting on the couch.

“Well, what the fuck is it?”

“I went to check on Joel this morning and—”

“Is he dead? Please tell me he’s seriously injured. A raccoon got into his garbage and now it’s all over his lawn. Something. Anything!”

“Geoff, Y/N is missing.”

“What?” Meg stands up.

“Who was the last person to see her?” Geoff straightens and carefully walks over to Meg.

“We got lunch on Sunday.” The redhead supplies.

“Sunday evening.” Joel’s voice over the speakers is scratchy, rough. “She went out to the store, never came back.”

“I’m bringing Joel to HQ right now. We’ll be up in a few.”

The room goes silent after Jack hangs up. Meg’s arms are crossed and she’s anxiously tapping her foot before she stops abruptly.

“Maybe Ray knows where she is?”

“Go ask. He should be out in the living room.” Geoff turns to the other computer and starts pulling up the archive of street camera footage as Meg and Aaron walk out.

Ray is sitting next to Michael at the far end of kitchen counter with his back to the entryway. When Michael turns and sees them, he nudges the guy next to him. Ray turns.

“Hey, Meg, have you heard from Y/N?” He holds up his phone. “I’ve been trying to call her since yesterday, but she hasn’t picked up.”

The faint sound of the garage elevator dinging stops her from responding. The four of them watch as Geoff and Jon emerge from the conference room to meet Jack and Joel as they come up the stairs. Joel is dressed in jeans and a hoodie instead of the usual workday suit and it’s a stark comparison when Geoff stands in front of him, dressed in a button-down and slacks.

“You eaten lunch? Ryan brought in extra food. Last night was enchilada night.”

Joel shakes his head. “Not really in the mood for eating, Geoff.”

Geoff takes a good look at the man in front of him and pulls him into a hug. He mutters something into Joel’s ear, but the four crew members in the dining room can’t hear it. When he pulls away, Joel gives him a small nod before heading into the conference room with Jon. Jack goes into the kitchen, grabs some food and a water bottle from the fridge, prepares a plate, and then also heads back into the conference room. Geoff looks over at the four.

“Cowboy. Mogar.”

Michael gets up without a second thought and walks over. Aaron goes too, but glances back once at Meg. Geoff is probably giving them orders, but he still speaks too quietly for Meg and Ray to hear. Michael and Aaron nod, then head downstairs to the elevator.

“You two: with me.” Geoff doesn’t wait for them to catch up and just walks back to the conference room.

 

Gilby appears and Ray lets the IT expert scoot past him into the conference room, making Ray the last one in. Adam goes straight to the free desktop next to Jon; there’s already street footage on the screen. Inside, Joel is squeezed onto the smaller sofa with Jack on the outside end, slowly taking bites from the plate of food on his lap. Geoff and Meg are on the big sofa next to him, and she scoots over to make room for Ray. When he takes a seat, Geoff directs his attention toward the wall.

“I’ve already sent Cowboy out to see if he can get any information from his street contacts. Mogar’s on his way to the parking lot.”

Ray raises his hand. “I still don’t know what’s going on.”

Geoff takes a deep breath. “Liberty’s M.I.A, BrownMan.”

Ray doesn’t know what to say, so he just stays quiet. His boss takes that as a cue to continue.

“Mr. Gold said she would’ve gone to the 24/7 on Clinton. We tracked her car on the street cameras to the store, and luckily this supermarket is updated enough to have working CCTV. There aren’t any cameras on the parking lot, though.” He nods to Jon. “We can see her walk out of the store, but that’s when we completely lose visuals of her. All the street cameras within a half-mile radius go out for about forty-five minutes. Gilby’s trying to see if he figure out why and if he can recover anything, but for now, that’s all we have.”

“So, this was a meditated hit.” Jack says as he hands Joel a water bottle.

“Looks that way. If she had just disappeared, it would have still been a possibility. But with the cameras going out just as she’s supposed to be leaving? That’s not a coincidence.” The speakers start ringing and Geoff presses a remote button. “Yeah.”

“Car’s still here. No one’s touched it aside from a parking ticket. I honestly don’t think she even made it back to the car.” The room is filled with Michael’s voice and the sound of passing cars.

“Anything around the parking lot?”

“Not that I can see, but it’s hard to really know. If this had just happened today, maybe I could tell you more. But I’ll go talk to the clerk, see if anything was weird on Sunday.”

“Got it.”

When the call ends, Joel is the first one to speak. “I thought you guys did it. If I had known—”

“Joel, nobody's blaming you.” Meg replies. “Whoever took her, it’s their fault.”

“But if I had just gone with her—”

“Buddy, I love you. But if you keep talking like that, I’m seriously going to stab you in the face.” Geoff doesn’t even look up from his phone as he says it. He finishes a text and puts his cell back in his pocket. “Cowboy hasn’t come up with anything yet.”

“But we’ll find her, right?” It’s the first thing Ray’s said since he found out. “We’ll get her back.”

“Of course we will.”

“So then, what’s our plan of action? Where do you need me to go?”

Geoff glances at Jack before looking at Ray. “Unless you have an idea of who would take her, we can’t go anywhere just yet.”

“Well, we can’t just sit here.”

“The city’s got a very delicate balance.” Jack sounds apologetic for having to say it. “If we go around San Andreas busting into crew hideouts when we have no proof of them doing anything, we could lose everything we’ve worked to build.”

Ray’s well practiced in schooling his features, but he doesn’t manage to mask the immediate look of betrayal on his face before everyone else in the room catches a glimpse. Nobody points out the emotional misfire.

Joel runs a hand through his hair. “We should be going out to find some information, not waiting for it to magically drop into our laps.”

“That’s why we’re around.” Meg gently places a hand on Joel’s arm. “You guys don’t call us Know It Alls for no reason. We’ll find something.”

Geoff eyes his team member’s posture and stands. “BrownMan, take a walk.”

“But—”

“No. Get in contact with Team Thugs, Jester, and Vagabond. Have a day at the shooting range.” When Ray doesn’t move, Boss levels a stare at him. “ _Go_ , BrownMan.”

Ray gets up and calmly opens the door on his way out, but it still slams closed.

“Nerdheart, I don’t care what Director needs you for. For now, you’re taking orders from me again.”

“Like the good old days, huh?” Meg tries to lighten the mood of the room. “Except, we’d normally be rescuing Gavin from shit like this.”

“We’ll get her back, just like we always got that idiot.”

 

“How are things going?”

“The Cold Room between Decon2 and Decon1 is cleared out of equipment. Six, Kerry, and Kyle are still moving some of the larger pieces into the loading bay, but the test chamber is set up to house our new friend.” Miles stands in the doorway as Gray sits in one of the computer labs. “We had HLR change out the vent system so she’d have to somehow jump for ‘em. And even if she reaches, the vent covers are hidden behind a bunch of rebar.”

“And sample storage?” He doesn’t look away from the dozens of monitors in front of him.

“Seventy-five percent done. Once we’re done moving equipment, we can roll down the doors and finish the floor dressings. Walls and ceiling are all painted. Arryn, Jordan, and Josh finished that about an hour ago.”

“Good.” Gray stops what he’s doing and swivels his chair around. “Where is she?”

“Shower room in Decon2. Arryn already stripped, showered, and redressed her. I stuck a sack over her head and locked her in there just before I came here.”

Gray stands and heads for the door. Miles moves out of his way and follows him down the hallway to the labs. He practically glides into Decon2. Miles goes into the shower, takes the sack off Y/N’s head, and tosses it onto one of the sinks. He locks the door to the shower again and stands next to the switch.

 

You blink quickly as your eyes adjust to the fluorescent light. You move your arms and legs a little to assess your situation. The cuffs are tight on your wrists. They’re connected by a couple feet of chain, but the chain is wrapped around the chair in several spots, making it hard to bring your hands close together. Your feet are cuffed to the legs. That normally wouldn’t be a problem, but it seems that Gray has invested in one of those military-grade metal chairs. He just gets more and more cliché, but you hate it mostly because he’s at least using the clichés in a functional manner.

“Struggle all you want. All the necessary precautions have been made.”

You look in front of you. Gray’s standing there with only the glass door in between you. Another guy—Miles, if you heard correctly when he was moving you—is standing behind him.

“What, no ‘Hey, Johnny’? I thought I told you to stay gold, Gray.”

He barely nods his head and Miles flips the switch on. You get blasted from three sides with lukewarm water. It only lasts a few seconds, but your clothes are already soaked through.

“And I thought I told you to watch your tongue.”

“Can we at least cut to the chase? You don’t seem like a man who likes to waste time. What do you want?”

“A welcoming committee.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“A friend of mine told me and my business partner about this great little area, rife with resources for transportation. He told me it’d be a great fit for my work, the only problem is that it’s a little infested.”

“I’m surprised a guy like you has friends.”

“It’s a title I reserve for very few people.” Water spray. “He told me that some years back, he was rolling through town on a job. He gets his target, always does, but this particular guy had a crew that didn’t take too well to losing one of their own. At the time, he didn’t think much of them, but somehow, they ended up taking over the entire city.”

“Your friend is Cr1tikal?”

“Like I said, it’s a title reserved for very few. But imagine my surprise when as soon I set my eyes on Los Santos, a little bug comes crawling to me from the streets. The little bug wants a crew because the last one just wasn’t cutting it for him.”

“More like your little bug wasn’t cut for the crew.” Water spray.

“The little bug is a pain in the ass, but he has valuable information. So, I take him in. We start dabbling in sales, move up into production, and now here we are.”

“So, what? You want the neighborhood to bring you some pie? Throw you a party and welcome you to the cul de sac?”

“Well, yes, but I’m afraid you won’t be joining in the festivities. Think of this as your crew’s eviction notice.” He turns to Miles. “Leave the shower on for fifteen minutes, then let her sit there for the rest of the hour. Have Arryn get her settled in her new room after that.”

As Gray leaves, Miles steps closer to the glass door. “Hi, I’m Miles. It’s so nice to meet you.” Then, he flips the switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear, Heisty!Kerry is not an asshole in this fic because I hate real!Kerry. I love real!Kerry. Heisty!Kerry is a complete dillhole.
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	5. 04 - Written in Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew officially has their invitation to the game, but even with a free shot and their best players on the course, it seems like they'll never get out of the rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Minor Character Death (NPC-style characters), Guns

  
_Los Santos, San Andreas_  
_April, Two Years Ago_  


_“Joel?” You turn your head to face him._

_“Hmm?” His eyes never leave the iPad, but he tilts his head toward you._

_“I’m thinking about getting a tattoo.”_

_That brings his eyes up to yours, a tiny grin tugging on the corner of his mouth. “Oh, yeah?”_

_You stare at the little one on his hand, the dashed line and scissors around the skin graft he got years ago after busting his thumb open while trying to help Geoff break out of the back of a cop car. You sit up and grab his hand, tracing the line._

_“Yeah, just—something small. I mean, I don’t know what I want yet, but I know I want something with meaning.”_

_“Well, don’t look at this for inspiration.” He grabs your hand and kisses your fingertips before looking over at the kitchen clock. “It’s a nice night. How about we go for a walk, maybe stop at the bar for a drink? Plus, Suzy’s tattoo place is just a few blocks away and doesn’t close for a while. We can just look and have a nice night out.”_

  


_“See anything yet?”_

_You and Joel are sitting on the bright orange chairs lined against the front wall of Blazing Tattoo. Joel turns back around to face you after chatting with the staff as you flip and flip and flip through several binders of photos. Sighing, you toss the latest binder on top of the others._

_“No.” You sit back in the chair and rest your head on his shoulder._

_“Do you trust me?”_

_You sit straight up and look over at him. “That’s the most ridiculous question to ever leave your mouth, and you once asked me if you could take on Jesus in a fight. Of course I trust you. We literally trust each other with our lives, Joel.”_

_“But would you trust me to pick out something that would be on your skin forever?” His hands go to your shoulders, right thumb grazing the skin along the bottom of your collarbone. You lean forward and press your lips to his gently as your hand cups his jaw._

_“Joel, I trust you one hundred percent in whatever you want to do with my body.” You whisper against his lips._

_His face breaks out in a grin. “I’m going to hold you to that, Y/N.” He stands, letting your hands drop. “You stay here, I’ll be right back.”_

_He goes up to the counter where Suzy has been sketching and whispers with her for about five minutes, looking back over at you every so often as he doodles on a piece of paper. He slides it across the counter and Suzy nods, a smile on her face. Joel beckons you forward as Suzy slaps her hand over the paper and slides it under the desk._

_“You okay with him picking it out?” The artist looks over at you._

_“As long as it’s not something completely silly, then yeah.”_

_“Babe, when would I ever do that?”_

_“Answer me this, Joel: does Blaine have a rainbow unicorn on his ass? Yes or no?”_

_“Uh....”_

_“Exactly.”_

_Suzy tries her hardest not to audibly laugh. “It’s nothing like that, Y/N. I promise. Now, get in the chair. Joel—” She looks at him and then looks at the counter. “Just don’t touch anything.”_

* * *

[August 6, 2014]

Meg locks the front door behind her as she follows Joel into his house. He settles on the couch as she grabs the throw blanket from the other end of the sofa. She hands him a corner to hold as she wraps the rest of it around him.

“I’m not sure if this is really necessary, Meg.” Joel squints at her through the opening as he pulls the blanket tighter.

“I have it on good authority that this helps.” She goes into the kitchen and starts making dinner. She’s been over to the house so many times that she doesn’t have to search for the pans and spices anymore.

Joel hears the clanging and yells, “I’m not hungry.”

“Too bad. I make a mean turkey chili and you’re going to eat it.” After getting everything prepared and dumping it in the pot, Meg lets the pot simmer as she goes to sit next to the man on the couch. With the exception of the blanket being more thoroughly wrapped around him, Joel hasn’t moved since she left him there. She wraps an arm around him. “Alright, talk to me, Joel.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Just say whatever you’re thinking.”

“You wanna know what I’m thinking?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I’m thinking that I’m sitting here on my couch like a moron while my girlfriend is missing and I’m not doing anything about it. I don’t even know—” He re-adjusts his position on the couch so that his arms are free from the blanket. “I can’t even get my own thoughts straight. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do and it just makes me feel so useless. I’m not equipped for this part of the job, Meg.

“I mean, I know how to shoot a gun and drive the getaway car, but that doesn’t mean I’m good at it. My last big job was the Pacific Standard and I wasn’t even wielding the guns! She was only in Heists for a year after that Vice City trip I had, and she never got seriously hurt since she always had you and Ray with her. I don’t know, I guess I’ve just gotten so adjusted to how we are now; I don’t know how to handle her being in serious danger and not behind her desk in our office building.” He looks over at Meg. “How do you do it?”

She pulls Joel in for a hug before pulling away and putting both hands on his shoulders. “It’s a little different for me considering I met Gavin while we were both robbing convenience stores,” she laughs a little as she says it, “but you never really stop worrying. You just trust each other enough to know that you have each other’s backs.”

“But—”

“No, I know. I’m not in Heists anymore, so I can’t always be there to make sure that he’s okay when he goes out. But you have to remember that we’re all family, Joel. You have to trust the rest of us to watch her back, too.”

“I’m still not seeing how this is supposed to help me right now.” He sighs.

“You’re gonna worry, Joel, but you’re not gonna worry alone. All of us, we’ll do our absolute best making sure she gets home safely. You don’t have to do it alone. And don’t forget: she was one of the best in Heists—probably still is. She’s not gonna go down without a fight. You gotta believe that she’ll beat a fucker’s ass and come home.”

  


“Make sure you let it air dry.” Arryn gestures to your shoulder as she passes you a pile of clean clothes to replace the towel wrapped around you.

“Yeah, I know.” You don’t look up as you take the clothes. “It’s not like this was the first time.”

She waits for you to hand her the towel before saying, “You know, it’s nothing personal.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better about being here?” You stop what you’re doing and stare at her. “Because I’d still rather be at home watching Netflix and eating spaghetti.”

“I’m just saying: it’s not personal.”

You finish putting on your clothes, stretching the already loose shirt collar even more so that your head and one of your arms fits through the opening. “Then, why me?”

“You were at the party.” She waves you toward the test chambers and locks you in before she continues to talk to you through the glass. “We were there doing some test distributions, getting ready to see how the market worked, when Kerry pointed you out. Said you and another girl were part of Fake AH Crew and were bitches for some of the senior members.”

“That sounds personal to me.”

She shrugs. “We take what he says with a grain of salt. But Jordan IDed you in the hallway and you were the more high profile of the two, so we went with you.”

You cross your arms as you move closer to the glass. “Won’t Gray be mad that you’re telling me all this?”

“Why would he? It’s not like you can change anything about what I’ve said. It’s already happened. And you already know that we’re here for the drug market.” She starts walking back toward Decon2. “Do you think I’m stupid? It’s not like I’m going to tell you exactly what we’re going to do. Miles is the one that likes to monologue.”

* * *

[August 7, 2014]

Joel clatters into the Del Perro apartment, heading straight for Geoff and Jack who are sitting at the dining table.

“What happened?” Jack asks.

“This was on my doorstep this morning.” He drops a DVD case on the table.

Geoff picks up the case and shoos Lindsay, Caleb, and Kdin away from the TV. They stop the game they’re playing and leave the console open for their boss. As they move to stand behind the couch, Joel goes to the side table for a drink and Jack stands near the coffee table. None of them—except Joel—know what they’re going to see when it starts playing. It’s hard to tell from the man’s demeanor if it’s the worst or if it’s just bad.

  


The video begins with the view of a rolling door and the faint sound of buzzing.

“Welcome to today’s episode of Ruby! Let’s meet our special guest.” The camera pans down to show Y/N lying unconscious on a shiny aluminum table. A darker skinned, tattooed guy is hunched over her, inking something onto her left shoulder. The disembodied male voice continues. “And what are we doing today, Joshy boy?”

“Well, Miles,” the guy drawing the tattoo doesn’t look up as he speaks. “We figured we’d welcome her into our crew with a commemorative gift.”

“And what’s the lucky girl’s gift?” The camera zooms in to a medium closeup of her shoulder. “A badass dragon? It sure is a good thing we knocked her out before this. Look at that attention to detail.” The camera zooms out again. “Tell us, Joshua. Where did you get the inspiration for this wonderful piece?”

Josh nods to someone off camera. “Ask the guy who came up with the idea.”

“Well, I figured it’d be a good reminder.” Everyone in the room hears the familiar voice before they see him. “Now, she’ll never forget that it was Dragonface who brought her out of the slums and into a real crew.”

“That motherfucker.” Geoff curses. “I knew he’d come back to bite us in the ass.”

“And it turns out that this ruby red dragon works perfectly as a cover up for her old tattoo.” Kerry continues as the camera focuses on two small, red characters on her collarbone surrounded by the outline of the dragon. “I bet this little thing meant a lot.”

“Aw, she was the queen of someone’s heart!” Miles coos.

“Yeah, well, not for much longer.” The tone of Kerry’s voice goes dark. “Mr. Oum’s got his sights on this city, so none of those dick heads are making it out alive.”

  


When the video ends, no one says anything for a few seconds. All of Team Thugs looks from Joel to Geoff. Their boss is just staring at the man across the room from him.

“Phoenix: drive Mr. Gold home, help him pack a bag, and take him to the house. Until this is over, I want him there with a body at all times. Got it?”

“Got it, Boss.” Lindsay walks over to Joel, puts a hand on his shoulder, and steers him to the elevator.

Jack waits for the elevator door to close before he speaks. “Did Kerry say who I think he said?”

“He sure did.” Geoff goes back to the dining table and starts scribbling something in his notebook.

“Uh, Boss? Who’s Mr. Oum?” Caleb asks hesitantly.

“Monty Oum is a high-up, specializes in designer drugs that can be used as other things. I should have figured that the diamonds and perfume would have been his idea.”

“Well, he is an East Coast guy. Last I heard, he was tearing up in Alderney.” Jack supplies. “Why would he be here?”

“Oum’s been linked to a national crew that calls themselves ‘The Leaderboard.’ We’ve had a few of them roll through town, but haven’t had any trouble with them since Nathan.”

“You think Cr1tikal pointed him this way?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. But even if he’s looking to expand west, the guy doesn’t leave his lab. Which means his prize lackeys are here.” Geoff’s phone starts ringing and vibrating against the table. He answers it and places it on speakerphone. “Yeah?”

“Boss,” It’s Aaron. “I got word of Vagos trying to ship out Vangelico diamonds tomorrow night. Looks like you’re getting a mulligan.”

* * *

[August 8, 2014]

“Please report your position.” Barbie’s voice is heard over the earpieces.

“Vagabond and I are passing the Hen House now.” Boss sits in the passenger seat of Vagabond’s car. His mask is pulled to the top of his head as he checks his AP pistol. “Mogar? BrownMan?”

“I’m prepped in the construction site.” Mogar replies.

“I’m hanging outside the north end of Clucking Bell Farms.” BrownMan’s car starts. “I’ll head closer to the alley now.”

“Affirmative.” Barbie types something into her computer. “Team On the Ball confirmed as closing in on the target.”

Boss checks his magazine and clicks it back into the handle of his gun. “Alright, Lads, you know the drill. May death never stop us.”

Mogar quietly mutters, “Because we will never die.”

Vagabond pulls to an angled stop at the mouth of the alleyway next to the cleaner’s. He gets out of the car, but stands shielded by his open door. The two Professionals standing on each side of the opening are both holding advanced rifles.

“Hey, fellas. Is the parking lot closed or something?” Vagabond’s voice is cheery. He’s doing his best not to appear too suspicious; it’s what the crew refers to as his “normal guy” routine. Though, the “normal” part is a bit of a stretch with his full-coverage face paint.

“Get lost, jackass.” The guy on the left replies.

“Hey, I’m just asking a question. My friend and I—” He motions towards the car and on cue, Boss has his mask down and rolls down his window. The neon purple of his mask pops against his black suit. “We usually park here when we wanna go to the Hen House. Can we park here or not?”

The guy on the left glances at his partner before giving Vagabond a once-over. “Isn’t it a few months early for Halloween?”

The black lines over his mouth are distorted as the he smiles. “It’s never too early to do some costume test runs. My buddy does a pretty good ghost impression.”

Boss leans out the window and props himself up on an arm. “Boo.”

Boss aims his pistol at the guy on the right and shoots him. Vagabond grabs his carbine rifle off the driver’s seat and kills the guy on the left before he can start shooting back. Further into the alleyway, a grenade goes off and the sound of Mogar’s minigun echoes off the walls.

“Don’t blow up the white semi, but you can take out everything else.” Boss orders into his lapel mic.

“Gotcha, Boss.” Mogar replies as another grenade goes off.

It doesn’t take long for BrownMan to acknowledge the order as well. “I’m switching to sniper now.”

Vagabond enters the alleyway ahead of Boss, taking out a guy standing near the front of the truck and another emerging from behind it. He heads left to help the Lads with the other Professionals as Boss heads for the cargo.

The man in the suit stalks along the side of the truck, gun up as he rounds the back corner of the trailer. There’s a half-closed cardboard box filled with red velvet jewelry cases on the floor. He bends down, pulls a case out, and flips it open. It’s a rose gold necklace with five medium-sized jewels. He lets out a low whistle and puts the case back in the box. “Package is secure.”

“Hold it, asshole.”

Boss feels the barrel of a pistol pressed against his back. He sighs. “Can I help you, kind sir?”

The Professional takes the safety off his gun. “Put down your weapon.”

“No, you.” Even though he can’t see it, Boss can hear the smirk in Mogar’s voice.

“I’d do what the man says. Mogar doesn’t ask twice.”

At the mention of Mogar, the Professional puts the safety back on and holds his gun up in surrender. “Whoa, hey.”

“Fucker looks like he’s about to shit his pants, Boss.” Mogar’s laughing as he shoves the end of the minigun into the guy’s back.

“Listen, I didn’t know that you were that Boss.” The man says nervously as Vagabond plucks the pistol from his hand.

“He’s not as intimidating as the stories make him sound.” BrownMan jumps down from on top of the truck’s trailer.

Boss rolls his eyes at the Lad as he turns around to face the rest of his crew. “Shut up, jackass.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were Fake AH. Just—go ahead and take the diamonds.” The Professional turns and backs up until he runs into edge of the open truck.

“Aw, how nice of you.” Boss motions toward the diamonds and BrownMan opens his backpack. “After working with smartasses all day, it’s nice to talk to someone who knows how to respect his elders.”

The Lads scoff, but it doesn’t make their captive feel any better. “Just take the diamonds. Take anything you want! And I’ll just leave here and nobody will know. I won’t tell anyone that you guys were here.”

“Look—what’s your name?” Boss claps a hand on his shoulder.

“Thad?”

“Look, Thad. You seem like a nice, cooperative guy. Just help us find out what we want to know, and you can be home watching porn in no time.”

“But I—”

“Just tell us what we want to know.” Boss repeats slowly as Vagabond pushes Thad into a seated position on the edge of the trailer ramp and places a sticky bomb next to him. “If you do, we won’t let Vagabond blow you up and you get to go tell your friends that you escaped the four biggest names in Los Santos.”

“W—what can I do to help?”

“Is this strictly Professionals, or are you guys working with somebody?”

“The Vagos. They won control over the sale of some new merchandise, and told us and the Lost that we’d get a cut if we helped them out.”

“What do you mean ‘won control’?” Vagabond asks.

“I don’t know much about it except that the girl who introduced the stuff, she was telling everyone that only one of the smaller gangs would get rights to sell this shit however they pleased. And for whatever reason, she picked the Vagos. Now, they own every diamond that she was moving around town.”

“So, what are they doing with it?” BrownMan slings the backpack over his shoulder as he asks.

“Tonight was supposed to be an early shipment. They’ve split the merchandise across a few different hideouts and are trying to ship them off the island tomorrow. It’s the same day that Humane Labs ships out their new shit for state-wide release.”

“Which hideouts?” Boss takes over the questioning again.

“I don’t know! I’m not that high up in the chain. I just started a few weeks ago.” Thad stammers. “I promise! I don’t know anything else.”

Boss puts a hand on his shoulder again. “Thank you, Thad, for your service to me and to your country.” He walks back towards Vagabond’s car. “Load the bodies in the truck, then throw in a few sticky bombs.”

“What about him?” BrownMan nods at Thad as Mogar and Vagabond walk off to drag bodies over.

“I told you to load the bodies in the truck, BrownMan!”

“Got it.”

Thad looks at BrownMan. “Wait, wha—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is late. I'm having a lot of stuff going on in my personal life right now, so I haven't has as much time as I'd like to prepare the formatting and headings for chapters the way that I'd like to. Hopefully, I can make up for the lateness a little by releasing two chapters today. Love you all! <3
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	6. 05 - The Crown Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's The Biggest Heist of the Year: Take Two and all of Fake AH is out to play. There's a lot on the line, and a lot could go wrong, but there are reasons why Fake AH is the most influential crew on the Los Santos streets. Many of those reasons are probably murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Minor Character Death (NPCs), Guns, Drugs, Alcohol

  
_Los Santos, San Andreas_  
_September, Five Years Ago_  


_“Alright, Baby Duckies, target practice time!” Michael yells as he and Chris lead Meg and Y/N into the shooting range._

_Chris waves to someone in the far lane. “Hey, Ray.”_

_“Of course you’re here on a Friday night. You have no fun.” Michael shakes his head._

_“Fucking Christ.” Ray puts his rifle on the counter. “You’re here too.”_

_“At least I’m here for a reason and with people.” Michael crosses his arms. “Not because I was bored.”_

_“Shoot if you’re gonna shoot, asshole.” Ray picks up his rifle again as Michael and Chris lead their protégées to empty lanes._

  


_You’re not right beside him, but Chris leads you to a lane a couple away from Ray while Michael and Meg take a lane closer to the door. It makes you a little self-conscious knowing that he’s here too. And even though you place a decent spread on your target, you realize you’re staring more at his paper than your own._

_After a few rounds, Chris and Michael walk back out to the main store to secure supplies for this weekend’s robbery. You look over at Meg. She just gives you a wink and replaces her target. You take a deep breath and do the same before emptying two new clips into it. You don’t realize he’s been watching you until he pulls off one side of your hearing protection when you’ve brought the gun down to reload again._

_“Your speed is fine, but your accuracy could be better.”_

_You turn to face him. “What?”_

_He brings the paper back to you before hanging up another one. “Your spread is decent, but it could be tighter. You’re not following through on your aim and you’re overcompensating for the recoil.”_

_“So, how do I fix it?”_

_He steps behind you and places his left hand around yours. “Relax.”_

_He puts your hearing protection back over your ear and uses his right hand to position yours on the trigger._

_“Breathe, relax, aim, and squeeze. Move your finger so that you press the trigger without moving the rest of your hand.”_

_You breathe in time with him, center your sights, and take two shots._

_“Take your time.” He steps away. “Aim before you shoot, while you shoot, and immediately after.”_

_You shoot until you finish the clip, taking a little more time between shots. “Better?”_

_“Better.” He nods. “Maybe with more practice, you’ll be almost as good as me.”_

_You turn and roll your eyes at the smirk on his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll be better than you in no time.”_

_When Michael and Chris return, Ray’s already back at his lane. Chris puts his arm around your shoulders and smiles._

_“Nice shots, Y/N.”_

  


_You think it’s getting better. Ever since the exchange at the shooting range, it feels like you’re working your way back to how it was before. You placed a hand on Ray’s arm as you passed by him and he didn’t flinch away. He whispered jokes in your ear through the entirety of one of Geoff’s briefings and earned glares for both of you when you couldn’t hold back a giggle. You hug him from behind when he’s talking to Gavin or Michael and he just pats your arm and carries on. He sits next to you whenever you’re around and places an arm around your shoulders. And even though Chris is still your mentor, Ray starts taking you out for training more often. It feels nice. Nostalgic. Reparative. Until Kerry fucks it up._

  


_“So, you finally toss Chris aside or are you doing them both?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_Kerry catches you alone in the dining area. It’s a Thursday night, personnel review night at the docks, and you’re reading while you wait for Meg to come out of Geoff’s office._

_“It was cute at first: the idea of you and Chris.” Kerry shrugs. “He did seem a lot happier after you took him on as your mentor.”_

_“I think you’ve got the wr—”_

_“But I guess you decided that you wanted bigger fish.”_

_You slam down your book. “What the fuck are you talking about, Kerry?”_

_“Tell me, be honest, did you actually grow up with him? Or was that an excuse and you were a stripper before or some shit?”_

_“I think you’re being way out of line.”_

_Kerry puts his hands up in surrender. “Hey, if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. But don’t think I don’t see it. You don’t go from being on Jack’s team to being promoted to Ryan’s without a little help.” He gestures like he’s giving a blowjob._

_“You go from Jack’s team to Ryan’s by working hard and actually giving a fuck.”_

_“Oh, I’m sure you do.”_

* * *

[August 9, 2014]

“Alright, who did I say was coming with me and Beardo?” Geoff stands in the living room of HQ, back to a whiteboard and facing his crew in the dining room. Lindsay and Blaine raise their hands.

“Team Hot Stuff, reporting for duty!” Lindsay calls out.

Blaine nods. “She’s the Hot. I’m the Stuff.”

Geoff just chuckles. “Alright. Team OG and Team Hot Stuff will be Alpha. Bravo?”

Michael throws a hand up. “Team M&M and Team RC Car.”

“Which leaves Team Love&Stuff and Team AK for Charlie.”  Ryan replies.

“Cool, alright. Cowboy, since you and Quickdraw got the info on where there’s been high Vagos activity, why don’t you share where Bravo and Charlie will be going?” Geoff slaps the map taped to the whiteboard.

Aaron stands from his seat at the near end of the dining table and circles two spots on the map. “Since they’re trying to keep the process low key and out of our ears, this is pretty much exclusively in Blaine County. Bravo’s going to that Liquor Ace in Sandy Shores.”

“Really? They’re using that meth house above it?” Caleb crosses his arms as he speaks. “I thought we cleared that out ages ago.”

Jack is the one to respond. “We did, but I guess they figured it had been quiet for long enough to start using it again.”

“Most likely.” Aaron points to the second circle. “Charlie’s going to the North Alamo Pier. They’ll probably have more of the drugs there since they own all of the houses around the pier. But since we aren’t sure exactly what time they’ll be moving everything, we have to be prepared to split up.”

“Hence, the teams of two.” Geoff confirms. “It’s almost 11:30, so we’ll head out then. The King and Risemonger are in the computer lab at the Drunk Tank house and will be our guardians for tonight.”

“This is an important heist, so we need to be on our A game,” Jack stresses. “Yeah, it’s big in terms of the payout—we’d have the entire market for these drugs in our hands. But we need to remember that this is also a recon mission. Ruby has Y/N. I know we love to kill everyone first in order to make the work easier, but you need at least one person alive to give you info before you take the jewels.”

“They probably won’t know anything about her, but if you can figure out places where the Vagos have met up with anyone from Ruby, maybe even how many people are in the crew, we’d be that much closer to finding her.” Geoff shakes his head. “As much as we don’t want to hear it, we’re running out of time.”

  


Mogar and the rest of Bravo team do donuts on the runway of the Sandy Shores airport as they wait for the call to positions. While they mess around, Alpha team is already waiting outside the Humane Labs and Research compound. They’re all just waiting on Charlie team to get near the pier.

“To be fair, we have the farthest distance to travel,” Vagabond argues. But Boss just tells him to hurry the fuck up.

“Hey.” Mogar glances at the guy in the passenger seat of his Gauntlet. BrownMan’s been quiet the entire night. “You okay?”

“Can everyone please stop asking me that?” He huffs. “Everyone’s acting like I’m gonna lose it at any second.”

“Liberty’s important to you—”

“Yeah, but this isn’t the first time one of my friends has been in danger. How many fucking times have we had to save Jester?”

Mogar stops the car and stares at him. “You know this is different.”

“No!” BrownMan crosses his arms and stares back. “It’s not. And I’m not going to let how I feel about someone affect how I do my job. I know what I signed up for. I’ve known. So, will everyone please shut the fuck up about it?”

Mogar stares at him in silence for a few more seconds, but the other man doesn’t give. “Yeah, okay. Whatever.”

They’re brought out of their conversation by the sounds of fireworks and Trainwreck yelling, “NOT AGAIN, NERDHEART.”

The two men Lads just roll their eyes before they get out of the car to check on their teammates. Nerdheart is bent over, using her rocket launcher for support while she laughs. Trainwreck stays true to his name; he’s patting out a pant leg scorched from sparks.

“Alright, idiots. Let’s focus.” Mogar pulls the rocket launcher out of the woman’s hands and puts it in the backseat of their car.

“Bravo, please check in.”

Mogar turns his mic on at the sound of Risemonger’s voice and pulls down his mask. He gestures for the rest of his team to do the same. “Bravo’s near their target, waiting on further instructions.”

“Go ahead and get in your positions, Bravo.”

“Copy.” He turns to get back in his car. “Nerdheart, you’re with me. BrownMan, take Trainwreck. You’re on second, alright?”

“Yes, sir.” BrownMan salutes him with his middle finger before getting in the driver’s seat of Trainwreck’s car.

Mogar drives over to the Liquor Ace, parking near the side lot and situating himself behind his vehicle. Nerdheart gets out and crouches beside him while BrownMan and Trainwreck park further off and get in position behind some shipping crates.

“Bravo is in position.”

“Copy, Bravo is in position. All teams are accounted for and ready.” Risemonger reports.

“Hey, Mogar, why don’t you go ahead and call this one when you’re ready.” Boss suggests.

“Whatt, are you serious?” Jester pipes up on the channel.

Mogar just ignores him. “Yeah, sure, Boss.” He looks at Nerdheart; she nods. “Alright, crew. May death never stop us.”

Nerdheart cocks her gun. “Because we will never die.”

  


Phoenix and Ken escort Team OG’s car to the HLR compound on Batis, shooting two Professionals guarding the front gate before having a wheelie race through the parking lot. Beardo parks his Buffalo near the back buildings.

“The delivery vans are in the garage on the south side of the campus.” Boss informs the two younger crew members. “We’ll go up these stairs, straight across the courtyard, then down the steps. The garage will be on the left.”

“I’ll grab the right side. Ken, you grab the left.” Phoenix looks to her partner and waits for his confirmation before slowly walking up the stairs. She takes out two more men across the courtyard.

Ken sweeps around to check the other side. “Courtyard’s clear.” The four of them run across, pausing in the next corridor. Ken inches forward. “Phoenix, you got a couple on your side, plus a guy up top on the far wall.”

Team Hot Stuff clears the immediate area of Professionals as Boss and Beardo start running to garage.

“Guy to your left!” Phoenix yells as she and Ken trail behind.

Beardo shoots him. “Boss, get to the terminal! I’ll cover you.”

Boss starts hacking into the garage terminal as Beardo stands guard next to him and Ken clears the stairs to their right. Phoenix arms herself with a grenade from her belt and tosses it at an approaching car. “Any day, now, Boss.”

“We’re in.” Boss backs up as the garage door opens.

There’s a Professional standing next to a van inside. Beardo shoots the man’s hand, knocking his gun down. “Hey, asshole. Is this all of it?”

“Like I’d fucking tell you!” The guy shouts, before pulling a pistol out of his waistband. Boss shoots him before he can shoot Beardo.

“Thanks, but there goes our lead.” Beardo sighs.

Boss walks toward the back of the van and notices shoes. “Not necessarily.” He rounds the corner and finds a Humane Lab researcher cowering behind one of the open doors. He grabs him by the lapel of his white coat. “Alright, lab rat. Time for some Q&A.”

“I swear, I don’t know anything!”

“Now, how could you know that when I haven’t even asked any questions?” Boss shoves him against the wall. “What’s loaded in the van?”

“Th-the new perfume.”

“Which one?”

“Summer Rose.” The researcher flinches at Boss taking a step closer to him.

“Is this all of it? Any other vans?”

“A boxville just left here with the other half of the units.”

“Goddamn it.” Boss lets go and starts pacing off to the side as Beardo approaches.

“How long ago? Where’s it headed?” The T4 asks, a lot calmer than his senior counterpart.

“Maybe twenty minutes? It’s headed into the city.”

“Shit.” Boss backs up toward the garage door. “Phoenix! Get over here!”

“And that’s all of them?” Beardo presses.

“Yeah, that’s it. That truck and this van. I swear.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Phoenix and Ken reach the entrance as the researcher slumps to the floor. “Yeah, Boss?”

“Drive Ken down the Senora then take the LSF into the city. You’re trying to catch up with an HLR truck. Commandeer the boxville from the Professional, then hide out in the tunnels until we give you the okay.”

“Got it.” She flips the visor down on her helmet and runs back to the Batis with Ken.

  


“Bravo and Charlie, it sounds like we’ve hit them during round two. Make sure you interrogate at least one member. See if there’s any drugs already in transit.” The King informs them.

Mogar and Nerdheart have a Vagos member cornered in the small living room above the Liquor Ace. It’s not long before BrownMan and Trainwreck climb the stairs, pushing a Lost MC member in front of them.

“Look who we found downstairs.” The mask hides it, but you can hear how proud Trainwreck is of himself. He pats the man’s shoulder before shoving him onto the couch with the Vagos.

“Alright,” Mogar kicks one of the guys in the shin. “One of you fuck heads is going to give me info before I empty my SMG into your dick.”

“I ain’t gonna give you nothing, puto!” The Vagos spits.

“Wait, man! Go ahead and kill him!” The Lost points at the other gang member. “I’ll tell you what you want, just leave my dick out of this!”

The Vagos turns to the man next to him with an incredulous look on his face. “What the FUCK, man?!”

“I’m sorry! I like having my penis, okay!”

BrownMan rolls his eyes and shoots the Vagos before pointing his AK at the Lost. “Talk. Now.”

“Hey!” The Lost leans back to get away from the gun. “What do you want to know?”

Mogar is the one to interrogate him. “The drugs downstairs. Where’s the rest of it?”

“Some of the other Lost guys loaded it up in one of RVs they use to make meth. They headed out towards the drop-off point right before you guys showed up.”

“So, where’s the drop-off?”

The man shrugs. “I don’t know! I wasn’t in charge of that part.”

Mogar groans. “Then who was?”

He hesitantly points at the body next to him.

  


One Vagos is desperately turning around in circles as all the other gang members fall dead around him. The porch lights on the surrounding buildings are shot out.

“Who’s there?” He calls out.

In an instant, a fire blooms in front of him with a masked man standing in the middle of it. “They call me... Ghost Rider.”

The gang member starts screaming as he tries to run away, but Vagabond just shoots him in the knees. As the man continues to crawl, Countdown sprays Charlie team’s point man with a foam fire extinguisher. Vagabond grins under his skull mask.

“I love it when I get to do that.”

“Vagabond! We’ve got runners!” Cowboy calls as he shoots at two men running toward the boat at the edge of the pier.

“Jester, help him. Just don’t hit the boat! We need that.” Vagabond’s response is casual as he wipes the foam off his combat top and pants. “Now, let’s see what our friend knows.”

“No, no! I’m not ready to die today!” The man shouts as Vagabond approaches him.

“And how do you know for a fact that you’ll die today?” The masked man puts his hands on his hips.

“Death wanders Los Santos dressed in fire, guiding you to Hell with an AK.” The Vagos recites it like a Bible verse.

“Well, do Death a favor before he sends you on your way. Where are they taking the diamonds?”

  


“Paleto Cove.” Vagabond’s voice comes through Mogar’s earpiece as if on cue. “Best bet is to follow Raton Canyon out to the ocean.”

Mogar nods at Team RC Car and they head back downstairs to grab the car. “Are they trying to get all of it off the island?”

“Seems like it. The guy I asked didn’t know much except that they’re piling all the merch they have at the jetty before they ship it out to the mainland.” Vagabond chuckles. “I also learned that the city thinks I’m Death Incarnate. So, there’s that.”

“Jesus Christ, man.”

“No, more like Satan.”

“Vagabond, I will not hesitate to kill you.” Risemonger intrudes on the conversation. “Both of you, bring what you have from your target locations. Meetup is the boathouse in Lago Zancudo. Did you get that, Alpha?”

“Yeah, Risemonger. Thanks.” Beardo is the one to respond. “Can I get a location on Team Hot Stuff?”

“Uh,” Phoenix draws out her response. “We’re driving the boxville around the racetrack?”

“I thought we told you to go into the tunnels?” King’s voice is on the channel now.

“Well, we lost the cops early, so we thought this was a better idea.”

“Don’t start using the royal We.” Ken huffs. “This was all your idea.”

“Well, you didn’t say no, Ken! You didn’t say no.”

“Just bring the truck down to the docks and we’ll help you unload.” Boss sighs. “The rest of you, meet at the boathouse.”

  


“I know it’s late and we’re all pretty much half asleep, so let’s make this as quick as we can.” Geoff leans back against the couch. The heist crew is sprawled around the HQ living room as the sun rises outside. “Easy stuff first. Gus put the merch estimate at around one-fifty. Multiply that by how much we could get per dose, and we’re rolling.”

“And if we exclude what’s in the hands of individual street dealers,” Jack adds, “we now control the entire market of dust.”

“So, yay. Go us.” Geoff’s too tired for real enthusiasm. “Onto the important part. From the video, we already know that Ruby is working for Oum. Which means their crew is being led by a guy who used to go by the alias of Locus on the Leaderboard, Gray.” He pulls out his notepad and starts checking off bullet points. “So far we know of at least three other members: Kerry, Miles, and Josh. We have yet to see anything of SixRomeo, but he’s never far from wherever Gray is. He’ll probably show up soon, so we need to prepare for him. We also know that Monty and Gray want control in Los Santos. Whether or not it’s limited to the drug market is still to be seen. Anyone have new shit?”

Aaron sits up. “The girl I met at the party, the one who introduced me to dust, she’s just an associate. Skipped town day or two after Vangelico declared bankruptcy.”

Michael speaks next. “There’s another girl, though. One of the Lost told me that they’ve met up with a dark-haired chick a few times to discuss finances. Ruby’s taking taxes on the sales in addition to the money they make selling the diamonds to dealers.”

“Most of their activity takes place in the desert.” Ryan stretches as he talks, “So they’re probably located in one of the ranches or up north in Grapeseed.”

“That’s still a lot of area to cover.” Kdin counters.

“Still, it narrows it down a bit.” Meg offers. “We can rule out Paleto Bay for now since they seem to favor the east side.”

“Oh, come on.” Gavin throws a hand out, gesturing at everyone else. “We all know that’s not nearly enough. They could be anywhere in the desert or the mountains.”

“A little optimism goes a long way, Gavin.” Caleb tries to be reassuring, but the room has already been tainted with the feeling of doubt.

Ray let’s out a defeated sigh. “At this point, is it optimism or denial?”

* * *

[August 10, 2014]

Sunday evening, Joel leans against the balcony railing at the DT house. The sun is already behind the mountains, but it’s not completely dark yet.

“How are you doing, boss?”

Joel turns and watches Chris walk over to him from the kitchen. He’s holding out a beer. The older man gladly takes it and lets Chris remove the cap before taking a swig. “Is it bad that I’m not really sure?”

“I don’t blame you. A lot’s happened this month, and it’s only the tenth.”

“And a lot more is still set to happen.” Joel sighs. “Do you guys think you’ll be ready in time?”

“We’re crunching, that’s for sure. Brandon’s putting the finishing touches on his Crunch Time playlist.” Chris laughs. “I don’t think you want to be here for that. It gets brutal. None of the guys are shaving for the next two weeks and the fridge is fully stocked with energy drinks.”

Joel chuckles. “Yeah, Blaine should be here soon. Moving me to the apartment so you guys can work in peace.”

“You sure you don’t have that the other way around?” Chris looks at him, nudging him a bit. “I’m serious, though. Are you okay?”

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll let you know when I figure it out.” Joel pats his shoulder before heading to the front entrance. Blaine is already standing just inside the gate, headlights and car still on behind him. Chris calls after him.

“Just don’t take too long to find out, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is this week's scheduled chapter with lots of heisty action! Also as a heads up, two more chapters will be posted next week and the week after before this fic goes on a small break. I'll be out of town for RTX/getting ready to move, but updates will start again after that's done.
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	7. 06 - Ruby Red Live!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know what you're doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Guns, Torture, Non-Sexual Voyeurism, Blood

  
_Los Santos, San Andreas_   
_February, Five Years Ago_   


_Around ten in the morning, Michael and Ray are the only ones in the Cock Bytes' Downtown apartment. They both sit at the dining table. Michael is cleaning his gun while Ray is scribbling on paper, trying to divide his cut of the last take. He's already set aside money for rent, food, and fun stuff; he's just figuring out how much he can send home to his mom without getting a call about "giving her blood money."_

_"Mornin'."_

_Ray turns to see Geoff walk in, coffee in hand. "Mornin', Geoff. You're running a little late today."_

_"Fuck off."_

_Ray laughs as Geoff flips him off. He turns back to his paper as Geoff walks into his office. The younger man can hear mumbling through the wall, but he assumes Geoff is either talking to himself or answered a call from Griffon. He ignores it and goes back to focusing on his paper._

_"Get fucking Ray in here, NOW." Geoff's voice rings through the common area from the overhead speaker. His head shoots up._

_"Oh shit, man, what did you do?" Michael stops cleaning and looks at him. "Geoff sounds pissed."_

_Ray shrugs and walks over to Geoff's door, knocking and then opening it._

_"Hey, Boss. What's— Oh." He stops and looks at the person sitting in his boss's chair._

_"OH?!" Geoff's voice cracks. "Who the fuck is this?"_

_Ray steps into the room and gently closes the door. "Y/N." He nods, lips pursed together, and looks down at his feet._

_"Get your shit together. We're going home." You demand._

_"So, how was college? Heard you graduated early. Congrats, by the way." He sneaks a peek at you. You have Geoff's shotgun in your hand, pointing it in his direction—not directly at him, just a little off to the left._

_"This is not getting your shit."_

_"Listen, Y/N—" He steps forward._

_"Do you know how worried your mother is?"_

_"Hey, I call her!" He looks at you fully, his voice cracking just a bit._

_"Barely! Any time she hears about a shooting in Los Santos, she's glued to the fucking TV wondering if it's YOU. Now get your shit, or there_ will _be a shooting and it will be_ you _and_ I _will be dragging your ass home with a bullet in it!" You stand as you talk, your voice rising with each word._

_"Okay, stop. Timeout." Geoff steps between the two of you and is about to say something else when there's an urgent knock on the door. It swings open._

_The blonde-haired young man keeps his hand on the doorknob as he speaks. "Boss, there's been a breach."_

_Geoff throws his arms up in the air and then points over at you. "YOU THINK?"_

_"God, your security sucks around here. I was wondering how long it would take you guys to find that. I even made it obvious." You lazily point the gun at the guy in the doorway. "What's your name?"_

_"Uh, Kerry." He shuffles his feet and looks from you to Geoff._

_"Well, Uhkerry, do better next time. Okay, buddy?"_

_He swallows hard, then faces his boss. "Geoff?"_

_"You heard her: do better next time, asshole. BrownMan, get out." Geoff sighs, covering his eyes with his hand._

_"But—"_

_"OUT." He points at the door. "I'm going to have a talk with your friend."_

_"No." Ray crosses his arms in front of him and stands his ground._

_"Excuse me?" Geoff glares at him._

_"I'm not leaving you alone in here with her."_

_"Don't worry, Ray, I won't shoot your boss. Now, go pack your shit. I'll sit here and have a nice chat with Mr. Ramsey, if that's what he wants."_

_Ray looks at you, and then over at Geoff._

_"You hurt her, I'm coming for you." He points in the man's face._

_"Get out!"_

_Ray looks back at you one last time. "I hope you know what you're doing." He pushes Kerry out of the doorway and closes the door behind them._

* * *

[August 11, 2014]

"You guys have treated me so well up to now." Your tone is light-hearted and teasing, but you're feeling the opposite of that. "What changed?"

"Gray wants answers, Y/N." Kyle says it like it's obvious. It is, but he doesn't have to sound like such a jackass. He clicks the handcuffs around your wrists and ankles tighter until your hands feel like they might go numb.

"If you could just give us something, maybe he'll get Six and Kerry to lighten up." Arryn speaks from the corner where she just watches Kyle fix your restraints.

"You really think I'd give you a nice little attendance sheet with every Cock Byte listed on it? Arryn, I thought we came to an understanding." You roll your head back and try to pop your back. Being chained to a chair isn't helping your already poor posture.

"The understanding was that you help us and you can get home alive."

  


Gilby stares at his monitor, scanning the police reports for the fifth time. It's nine in the morning and he's relishing the quiet that's filling the Drunk Tank house. Most people who work at the house don't show up until noon on Mondays, and he's especially thankful for that.

The job had gone long on Saturday. Both Adams had been up through most of the night running interference on the police communications. And after sleeping through Sunday, he came into work early to make sure there wasn't any evidence to tie the Fake AH Crew to the drug heist. He almost reaches the end of the last file when a pop-up appears on an unsecured computer next to him. It's a link.

"Well, that's weird." He tries to close it, but it just pops up again. "What the fuck, man?"

Adam moves his cursor to open his security scanner, but another pop-up appears before he reaches the icon.

> _Just open it fuck face._

He stares at it for a second before clicking on the scanner.

> _Oh my god just fucking open it. It's about Liberty._

"Shit." He opens the link. "Shit. Shit, fuck, goddamn it."

Adam grabs the computer lab's secondary line and presses #2. He hears ringing coming from the hallway before the door opens.

"I'm not even supposed to be in here, yet. What is it, Gilby?" Geoff sighs and takes a drink from his coffee mug.

Adam gestures to his monitor. "We have contact, Boss."

Geoff quickly places his mug down on the small table near the door and rushes to Adam's side. He leans over and peers at the screen.

"Goddamn it. God-fucking-damn it." Geoff straightens and pulls out his phone. "Blaine should be at the apartment right now. Get him on the phone and tell him to bring Joel here, but don't tell him why. We can't have Joel going crazy before he gets here." He paces behind Adam. "Shit on my fucking dick, this is not good. I have to go get Ray. Oh, this is not gonna be good." He stops, looks back over at Adam, and sees half of his screen filled with scan information and the other half filled with the video. "Are they in our files?"

Adam shakes his head. "Popped up on a DT computer while I was working on crew stuff. If they start trying to search, they'll only find the archived RvB stuff. We moved all the work for the gala onto a third secured network at the beginning of the month."

"Thank God. Can you put the feed on the conference room screen?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good. I don't want them anywhere near important equipment." Geoff glances at the screen again, staring at Y/N as she sits in a dimly lit room, handcuffed in a chair and ankles chained to the chair. "Shit."

Adam waits until Geoff leaves and practically slams the door shut before he picks up the phone again.

  


"Yeah?"

"Boss says bring Mr. Gold to the house."

Blaine glances from his spot in front of the fridge to the living room couch. He had brought Joel to HQ for the night while the DT house was busy with non-criminal work, but the older man had spent all of the night pacing and muttering to himself. "Can it wait at all? He just fell asleep."

"He's gonna want to be here now."

Blaine sighs. "It's that big?"

"Yup."

"Is it about Liberty?"

"I'm technically not supposed to say yes, but yup."

Blaine sighs again. "Poor guy's gonna have one hell of a Monday. We'll be there in fifteen."

  


Ray answers the door to his apartment still rubbing his eyes. "Geoff? It's only 9:15, I'm not supposed to be in until 11."

Geoff pushes him inside and towards his bedroom. "Get dressed. I'll tell you more when you're ready."

Ray says nothing, but gives him a quizzical look before following orders. He comes back out with teeth brushed, hair slightly less messy, and dressed in clean clothes. Geoff is leaning against his kitchen table, wringing his fingers and staring at the wall ahead of him.

"Sit down, kid."

"Boss, if you're trying to be reassuring, you're really failing right now." Nonetheless, Ray takes a seat and starts quietly tapping his fingers on the table.

"Listen, Ray." The use of his real name and not his code is enough to assure him that it's bad news. "It's not good. It's not the worst it could be, but it's definitely not good."

"So, she's not—"

"As far as we know, no. But you know Gray. With him, who knows how soon that could change."

Ray's face goes blank and his hands go still. When he speaks again, it's cold and detached. "What did we find?"

Even though he's seen it many times before, that change in Ray's demeanor never fails to put Geoff a little on edge. "They're streaming straight to the house. From the little that I saw before I came to get you, they're holding her somewhere pretty dark. She's tied up, probably still unconscious." Geoff turns to face him. "They've done quite a number on her already."

Ray's hands clench into fists, but he doesn't say anything.

"Listen. I know it's stupid to ask, but I need to know that if I take you in to see it, you're not gonna do anything stupid. None of that Lone Man bullshit. You're not gonna charge out of there and try to go find her, guns blazing."

Ray nods.

Geoff lets out a sigh, frustrated that he can't do more to help. "You, more than any of us, don't need to hear this, but we gotta play it smart. I know she means a lot to you, but—"

"—It's the price of the job. I know."

  


Meg, Gavin, Michael, and Lindsay walk into the house after lunch and are met with eleven other Cock Bytes members. Everyone in the room is either on the couches or sitting at the dining table quietly talking to each other.

"Uh, what's going on?" Gavin looks back and forth between Brandon, Barbara, and Chris who are gathered around the table with Aaron. "I don't think I've seen the three of you in the same room since you were doing heists. It's weird."

"Gavin." Meg lightly hits him. "Is something happening?"

Chris looks up from where he's leaning over Aaron, looking at his laptop. "They won't really tell us what's going on yet, and they won't let the rest of us in. But I'm assuming it has to do with Y/N. All the T5s are downstairs plus Ray, the Adams, and they just brought Ryan in to help with computer stuff."

"What?"

Aaron looks up from his laptop. "Did no one call you?"

"No!" Meg pushes past Michael and Lindsay and heads downstairs to the conference room. When she throws the door open, everyone except Joel, Ray, the Adams, and Ryan look at her.

Geoff sighs. "If you're gonna be in here, shut the door."

Meg nods and closes the door with much less force than she opened it with. She looks around the room. Joel and Ray are sitting at end of the table closest to the big screen, eyes locked on Y/N's body. Joel leans forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, and taps his fingertips together. Ray's slouched in the chair, but his relaxed position screams forced to anyone who has seen it enough times. Ryan and the Adams are in the back corner: Gilby positioned at the conference room desktop with Bird and Ryan on laptops. Burnie and Geoff are standing with their arms crossed next to Ashley, Jon, and Emily. Emily has a hand over her mouth, eyes watering while Matt and Gus are silently discussing something on Gus's iPad.

And when Meg's eyes finally brave staring at the screen, she's devastated. Y/N is slumped in the chair, hair sticking to some of the blood dripping down her face. The shoulders of her grey tee are stained brown from blood she's tried to wipe off her cheeks. Her head slumps backward so she's staring at the light above her.

The room is silent with the exception of the three men typing and clicking, but something small must have changed on the screen because Joel leans forward a bit more and Ray straightens in his chair.

"Turn up the volume." Joel's voice is a little hoarse.

"What?" Gilby looks up at him.

"She's saying something. Turn up the volume."

The conference speakers crackle a bit as they adjust before the small sound of Y/N's voice is audible.

"—thought you were so weird for being so eager to let me live with you. Who does that? But you looked me in the eye before hugging me and whispering—"

"I think we're gonna be best friends." Meg says quietly in time with Y/N.

"—And I laughed because you looked so happy and your hair smelled like a garden of virgins"—Meg chokes out a laugh—"but you just sounded so threatening. Then, the night after our first big heist you convinced me to have a sleepover in our living room. And I agreed even though I told you—"

"If we already live together, I'm pretty sure that's not how these work." Meg drops her voice and tries to exaggerate an angry version of her former roommate.

Ray chuckles from the front of the room. "Both of you still need to work on your impersonations."

"—And it was a way better night than I had expected because you cooked popcorn and put on Star Wars and we argued over the best way to clean our guns."

"I won." Meg says in time again. This time, both Joel and Ray let out a little chuckle.

"Then there were those Friday night dart games with those hideous treasure trolls you got from that old lady's yard sale next to the Vinewood skate park. And you would always argue that hitting the pink one was worth a hundred points when we all know that it was the green one. We even asked Ray and he said the green one but you refused to write it down so you never had to be held to a written contract."

"We all know why you said the green one, Ray." Meg giggles as she dodges the pencil he throws back at her.

"And then you started dating Gavin and kept asking me when I was gonna take Ray on a date. And when I laughed at you, you just said, ‘Good. We need to find men instead of boys, anyway.' I just looked at you like you were crazy and said, ‘At least Ray only looks like he's twelve and doesn't act like it.'"

"Gavin's just a little uncoordinated sometimes!" Meg's laughs start to sound a little sadder as she participates in what is obviously a memorable conversation.

"Yeah, so are newborn giraffes. Hence, baby."

If Meg closes her eyes, it's almost like they're actually talking and she's not just listening to a feed.

Y/N sighs. "Besides, I think I peaked early with him anyway."

Ray glances back at Meg, but she just shrugs. Y/N lifts her head and closes her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that we were each other's first kiss? We had this neighbor, Dwayne, who had an older sister that was my age. She was kind of a bitch, but we were friends as much as you could be friends with a girl you didn't really like but lived upstairs from. And one day in the ninth grade, she was bragging about how she made out with Ricky Carter behind the portables. I just got so mad that everyone else had already been kissed and I hadn't. So naturally, I told Ray all about after school and he agreed with me when I yelled, ‘What's the big deal about kissing?' So I grabbed him by the collar of this ugly red polo that his mom made him wear for picture day, kissed him, yelled, ‘There!' and then hopped out of his window onto the fire escape that led to my window on the next floor up. And I never regretted it for a second."

Joel looks over at Ray who's just staring at the floor, mouth pressed into a thin line. The room is silent again with the exception of the keyboards, but it's not long before the sound of a door slamming open reverberates through the room.

"Well, well. Liberty is finally awake for our play date." A man appears on screen, back facing towards the camera. "Remember me? My name's Six. I'll be your partner for today."

"Fuck off."

"Now," Six grabs her face and holds it so she's staring at him, "that's no way to talk to a friend. I'm just here to help you."

She turns her head to get it free from his grasp. "Yeah? How are you going to do that?"

"It's the same deal every time, dear. The sooner you give up information, the sooner we'll let you go. I'm just here to," he pauses to search for the right words, "give you a little motivation."

She leans close to him and enunciates each word carefully, "Go fuck yourself."

"Cute." He lands a punch to her mouth that cuts her lip. When she spits out some blood, Ray stands from his chair and heads to the door.

"I can't watch this."

No one moves to go after him, but the sound of Michael calling after him invades the room before Burnie just quietly closes the door again.

  


A few hours later, Ray still isn't back and Ryan's gone, but Joel's eyes haven't left the screen. When he speaks, his voice cold, detached. "Where is this coming from?"

Bird is the one that replies. "The signal just shows up as coming from here."

"That's not what I asked, Baird."

"We're doing our best, Joel. We're just not getting the best results."

"Then what the fuck am I paying you for?" He's not yelling, but his voice is loud enough that it stuns the rest of the room into silence.

"Joel." Emily takes a step towards him with a placating hand out, but Gilby just shakes his head.

"It's okay. Let him yell, he needs it."

"No, Adam, what I need is for you to find her." His tone turns condescending as he stands and turns towards the men at the computers.

"Yeah? Well, I don't see you doing anything."

Ashley immediately glares at him. "Adam."

"No, seriously." Gilby gets out of his chair and goes right up to Joel. "What the fuck are you doing, Joel? Are you just going to let this asshole treat Y/N that way?"

"What the fuck do you expect me to do?"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY GETTING OFF YOUR ASS AND DOING SOMETHING HELPFUL?"

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" It's turned into a screaming match between the two men. "I'M JUST THE MONEY GUY, ADAM. I CAN ACT LIKE I KNOW WHAT TO DO, BUT I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS BY MYSELF."

"Exactly." Adam immediately deflates and puts a comforting hand on Joel's shoulder. "That's why we're all here to help, Joel. It's just going to take a little more time."

"I just—" Joel takes a deep breath. "I swear to God—"

"Joel, I promise you I'm gonna put a bullet in each of their testicles. But you gotta calm down a bit, man." Geoff loosely grabs Joel's arm.

Gus chimes in. "We gotta be smart about this. Kerry's a stupid fuck-face, but I've seen some of the stuff Gray and Six have done. It ain't pretty."

Joel rubs his free hand over his face. "If they had just asked for money, this would have been so much easier."

"Yeah, well, guys like this don't want money. They crave attention." Burnie replies bitterly. "Now, they have it. And now we're going to make them regret ever wanting it."

Matt crosses his arms. "Gray's a sick fucker, but he ain't gonna get the best of us."

  


Around dinnertime, Josh unlocks your left handcuff and drops a bag from Up-N-Atom in your lap.

"There's a triple burger in there, but you'll probably do better with just the fries." He uncaps a Sprunk bottle and hands it to you.

"Thanks, Josh."

"This doesn't mean we're buddies, though." Nevertheless, he winks at you as he leaves to bring the rest of the Ruby gang their food. The gesture doesn't make you feel better since you know he'll be back in here later with Kerry, but it's nice for now.

A little while after, when your drink is on the ground and you're trying the first bite of burger, Kerry comes in just to kick over your soda as he laughs and smacks the back of your head. But you get to feel a little smug when Gray yells at him to clean it up. The chains on your ankles are long enough that you get in a good kick to his gut. It's therapeutic.

  


[August 12, 2014]

When Ray finally returns to the house around midnight, he's accompanied by Gavin, Michael, and Ryan. Ryan goes straight for the fridge to grab some ice since Ray's sporting a nice bruise around his eye. Michael and Gavin look a little worse for wear as well, but they don't seem annoyed by it.

When Jack sees them and raises an eyebrow at Ray's face, Michael just says, "Gavin didn't even mean to kick him in the face."

  


Around three in the morning, Burnie finally convinces Joel to take a nap. It's hard to get Joel out of the conference room, but Burnie reassures him that they left beds in the bedroom for a reason and he's only going to be one wall away. Someone would wake him up if anything happened.

  


Six's watch reads eight o'clock as he drains blood from your arm after another round of questions. You don't know what they're going to do with it, but watching the red liquid go from your arm to the bag is making you tired. They hadn't let you sleep throughout the night. Sure, there would be breaks between interrogations, but Kerry would come in and slap you around while Gray or Kyle or Six was out.

Gray's leaning against the glass wall, quietly watching you.

"Need anything, Gray dear?" You weakly try to goad him on.

"This could have been easy for you, Liberty." He says your alias wistfully. "Some names, some locations. You would have been out of here scot-free."

"Just to watch you waltz in and destroy everything I love?"

"I prefer more contemporary styles."

Six chuckles and disconnects the needle from your arm. "I'm done here."

"Give it to Arryn. She knows what to do with it." Gray orders. Six nods and walks off as his boss approaches you. "At least answer me this: why do you care about them so much?" Don't you know what that gets you in this business?"

Before you can answer, Jordan walks in. "Gray, I think it's time."

  


"Wait, what is that?" Gus points at the screen with his coffee mug.

"What?" Ray picks his head up from the table. "What did you see?"

"Ryan, is there a way we can rewind and watch without losing the stream?" Gus stands from his chair and goes up to the projector screen.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Ryan opens up a separate window and enlarges that video to fullscreen. Jack had taken Joel's place in the room as the older man tried to sleep, so he goes into the next room and wakes him as Ryan starts rewinding. "Tell me when to stop."

"There." Ryan starts playing the footage and Gus points to a shoe in the bottom corner of the frame. "I wasn't sure before, but I was looking for it this time. The shoe vanishes without any frames of motion."

"What are you saying? They've looped footage on us?" Geoff asks.

"Not the entire time. Most of this was live, but there are chunks when I feel like I've watched this before." Gus glances back at Ryan. "Can you go about an hour before this?"

Ryan jumps to an hour back and starts playing the video.

"Yeah, see? There it is again. Go back another hour." An hour back is in the middle of another interrogation session with Kerry. "This was live, but there are sections where they just loop footage of her resting."

"So, what are they really doing when we're watching that?" Ray sits up in his chair, glancing across the table at a newly seated Joel before turning his attention to Gus.

"You just had to go and ruin all of the fun, didn't you?" The voice comes from the speakers. Ryan switches the video to the stream to show Miles standing next to Y/N, looking directly into the camera. "You just had to get nosey and intrusive. No one likes that, you know."

Joel looks back at the Adams. "Can they hear us?"

"He's not responding, so I don't think so." Bird replies.

  


"You had two doors to choose from, and you picked the one with the diamonds behind it. Unfortunately, that means you lose this precious little gem." Miles crouches down and grabs your face with one of his hands, shaking it a little.

You're really tired, so getting out the words is hard. But you try anyway. "No, don't—"

"I'm sorry, what's that?" Miles leans closer to you. "You're gonna have to speak up. I don't think our audience can hear you."

"Ray, don't listen to—"

"No, no. Y/N, honey, you're getting your names mixed up. You want to talk to Joel, remember?" He lets go of your face and stands. "Anyway, such a shame to lose such a beautiful prize. Right, Six?"

"Be careful, Miles." Six says from off-screen.

Miles just smiles at him and continues on. "I hate to be cliché, but she really does have some pretty eyes. Maybe I'll"—he makes a hand gesture—"pop ‘em out for my collection. Oh, if you're nice, maybe I'll send over some fingers. The left ones. You know, let you still put a ring on it."

  


The muffled sound of an alarm blares through the speakers. It startles the host on screen into talking a little faster. "Liberty, do you have any final words for our friends watching at home?"

"Fuck you, Miles."

"No, no." He chuckles. "You're still doing this wrong. Not for me, for our audience."

As Miles continues to stare into the camera with a grin, they watch Y/N look at the man with a dangerous smile. "May death never stop us, because we will never die."

The grin drops from his face. He turns to someone behind the camera. "Jordan, kill the lights."

The screen goes black. For a few seconds, it's completely silent in the conference room. Until they hear the sound of screaming and the stream dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second to last chapter before we go on break as I go to RTX/move! I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	8. Intermission - The Shotgun Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Geoff says something is going to be fun, that usually means it's going to be a lot of work and really tiring. The Biggest Heist of the Year is no exception. For some of the crew, it's their first big heist, so they better be ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Robbery, Guns, Minor Character Death (NPC), Near Death Experience (drowning)

Los Santos, San Andreas  
December, Four Years Ago

Inside the Del Perro apartment used as the crew's main base, the whiteboard that usually resides in the conference room has been wheeled out to the living room, blocking the television. Geoff and Jon stand next to the board while the rest of the heist crew squeezes onto the sectional sofa and pulls chairs from the dining table. Geoff whistles to get everyone's attention and waits for the chatter to stop before he continues.

"Tomorrow's heist is gonna be the biggest one of the year. Now that the Fake AH Crew is at its highest number of members since we've officially branded ourselves as uh, as organized crime, we decided it's time to give you guys a fun assignment. We're calling it 'The Shotgun Heist'."

"But Geoff," Michael smirks from his spot in corner sectional, "all of our assignments are fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, you kiss-ass. You're my favorite underling." Geoff waves a hand at him as Michael laughs. "Anyway, since Stickers is out on bodyguard duty, there will be fifteen of us in the field for this job. We'll split up into five teams, and each team will take a different set of the targets chosen by the lovely Barbie. Jon?"

Jon points at the board with the whiteboard marker. "Each team will have three targets. The first and third will be different 24/7 Supermarkets. The second will be a Suburban or Discount Store. The 24/7s will be the normal fare: grab all the cash from the registers. At the clothing places, get the cash and as many pieces of merchandise as you can so we can put them up for resale."

Geoff speaks again. "Each robbery will be synced. First store will be at midnight, second is at two am, the third will be at three thirty. If there are five robberies going on at the same time, depending on how much heat you attract, it'll be more difficult for LSPD or County to catch us. If we do it right, they'll be back at the precinct filling out reports when they get the call about the next robbery and it'll buy us some time."

"After all three robberies are complete," Jon writes out bullet points as he speaks, "each team will drive out to separate points along the coast, take jet skis and-or boats out to deep water, lose your heat, then bring your hauls to the FAHC dock and turn them in."

"Where's the fun part?" Gavin asks. Ryan hits him in the back of the head. "Ow! It's a legitimate question!"

"If you shut up, I'll tell you, asshole." Geoff shakes his head. "Each team will choose three masks and each member will purchase all three. Whenever we start a robbery, we'll mask up so that no two members have the same mask on. In between stores, whenever you change vehicles, you will also change which masks you wear. If you wanna change jackets or whatever, that's fine too, but the point is to create as many variables as we can."

Ray raises his hand. "Are we choosing teammates?"

"I call being with Micoo!" Gavin throws his arm around Michael.

"Teams have already been assigned." Geoff ignores the groan Gavin makes. "Alpha is Lieutenant, Phoenix, and myself. Bravo is Vagabond, Countdown, and Dragonface. Charlie will be Jester, Mogar—oh shut up, Gavin—and Liberty. Delta is BrownMan, Wingman, and Nerdheart. And finally, Echo will be Beardo, Quickdraw, and Trainwreck. Lead is assigned to seniority, so obviously it'll be me, Vagabond, Jester, BrownMan, and Beardo."

"Are there specific responsibilities for each person already assigned?" Jack takes off his glasses and wipes them with the hem of his shirt. "Or are we doing that?"

Geoff nods. "Leads will assign driver, robber, and covering fire positions. Any other questions before we move on to prep work?"

No one speaks, so Jon flips the board to show the Los Santos map. Five routes are already drawn on. "We've come up with the suggested routes between targets, but leads will have to determine where they want their departure point to be and report it to us. We don't want you guys leaving the coast at the same places. It'll also be lead and driver's responsibilities to set up the primary and backup water vehicles. You'll switch cars in between targets, but those can just be whatever you can steal off the street."

"If there are no other questions, we'll have a short meeting with leads. The rest of you just dick around until we're done, have your team meetings, then you're dismissed for the rest of the day. Decide when you'll get all your prep work done and be here for pre-heist briefing at nine, tomorrow night."

  


"Sorry you couldn't be on a team with your girl, Ray." Gavin pats him on the back as they walk towards the front of the apartment.

"Yeah. Sucks, but I get why Geoff did it that way." They detour to the stairwell and stand on the landing. "Can't have both of the best shots on the same team, can we?"

"Arrogance is unbecoming, X-Ray." Gavin tuts with a smile.

Ray chuckles, but his face quickly turns serious. "Listen, Gav. You gotta look out for her tomorrow, alright?"

"If she heard you right now—"

"I know. She'd punch me straight in the mouth, but I'm serious." He drops his voice as Jack walks downstairs to talk to his team. "She's closer to me than family and this is the first huge heist we've had since she joined. There'll be plenty of chances to fuck up tomorrow."

"And we won't be taking any of those. We'll be fine, Ray." Gavin tries to give him a reassuring smile. "We'll bring in the haul, log it with Gus, and have a nice Charlie-Delta team brunch over at Casey's."

"Then, go to sleep for twelve hours."

"Exactly! This time no one will leave the money behind and it'll be great!"

Ray rolls his eyes and walks back up the stairs.

  


"Alright, Team Charlie!" Gavin and Ray walk into the conference room where you, Michael, Chris, and Meg had commandeered the projector to play video games. "And Team Delta. 'Ello, Meg and Chris."

"Gavin and I decided to pull a little 'X-Ray and Vav in the City,' so we'll be seeing each other around Los Santos tomorrow."

"And because of that, we also decided that it'd be a good idea to do a couple of test runs through our routes. We run the chance of crossing paths, so we wanna make sure we're prepared for it." Gavin clicks through a few things on one of the desktops and a map of Los Santos replaces the game screen. The two city routes project onto the wall. "Like Geoff reminds us every other week, 'We will not have another Pacific Standard on our hands'."

"What does that even mean?" Chris raises his controller in a confused gesture.

"It means, 'We don't talk about the Pacific Standard and we don't fuck up'." Ray replies. "Just follow directions, be ready to make adjustments if needed, and always find your way out. Now, let's go over the plan."

* * *

Late Friday evening, the two teams walk out of Up-N-Atom with to-go bags in hand and head to their respective vehicles. Ray stays back and pulls Michael aside.

"I know I shouldn't have to ask, but—"

"Stop worrying so much." Michael sighs. "She can take care of herself, and you know that we'll keep her covered."

"Humor me. I'm asking for peace of mind." Ray zips up his hoodie. "I already talked to Gavin, but you know how he is. True to his word, but also prone to the occasional, ridiculous accident."

"I got it, Ray. But you gotta see that this isn't her first big heist. She'll be fine. She's as good a shot as you are. She's vigilant. Gavin's only incompetent sometimes, and I'll keep 'em both in line."

"Thanks, Michael. Really."

"Don't thank me, dickhead. Family." Michael pushes him towards the cars.

  


You sit in the backseat of Michael's personal vehicle and finish your fries. The car's parked in the back corner of the public parking lot across the street from the 24/7. Gavin turns in his seat so that he can talk to both of you.

"So we'll go in, Liberty will intimidate the cashier into giving us the money, shoot the cashier, and I'll leave the store first to take out any obstacles that might stand between us and getting away. Mogar will be ready to leave the parking lot on stolen bikes, Liberty and I will cross the street and get on, then we'll head to the parking garage on Spanish and San Vitus. Everyone clear?" The British man starts pulling out his first mask.

"Crystal, Jester." You pull out your mask and check your pistol. "Ready, Mogar?"

"I'm always fucking ready." He snorts.

"Are we clear on the channels?" Jester speaks as he passes you the backpack to put the money in.

"You're coming in nice and clear, Jester." Risemonger's voice sounds in their earpieces. "King and I are on scanners, but Barbie will be your Guardian tonight. She'll switch you to party chat with Delta whenever you guys are out of the stores."

"Top. Thanks."

"Charlie, get ready." Barbie advises. You and Gavin get out of the vehicle, pistol tucked into your waistband underneath your jacket. Your masks are already down and it makes the single pedestrian loitering outside quickly turn and walk away.

"May death never stop us." Boss says quickly.

"Because we will never die." You hear BrownMan respond.

"Positions." The channel goes quiet except for Barbie's typing. Gavin's poised to open the door for you as the countdown begins. "Heists are go in five… Four… Three… Two… One."

"Empty the registers!" You shout as you rush through the entrance and pull out your pistol.

The man behind the counter fumbles to open the cash drawer as you and Jester aim your pistols at him. "Please, don't shoot me!"

"Just give us the money, fast, and you won't get hurt." You shoot the cigarette case behind him and he ducks, pausing for a second before grabbing the stacks of cash faster.

"Alright, alright!" He throws the bag from the first register over to you. You slide your backpack off and stuff the money inside with one hand while still keeping your eyes and your gun on the cashier. "Move on to the other one."

Jester glances toward the doors. "Okay, this is taking too long." He shoots the cashier. "Go get the money. I'll cover the doors. Mogar, grab some bikes."

You run behind the counter and shoot open the second cash drawer. You take all the money as quickly as you can and zip up your backpack. "We're good."

"Are we ready to go outside?"

"Got two bikes out here." You hear the faint sound of the magazine clicking back into Mogar's gun. "And if I could politely request that you two hurry the fuck up. I'd like to get out of here before we hit ten minutes."

"Charlie, you have two squad cars inbound to your position. 200 meters and closing."

You and Jester run across the street. You get on the back of Mogar's motorcycle as Jester gets on the free one. Mogar starts speeding west down Clinton towards Rockford Hills. "Barbie, we're on route to target two. Getting ready to switch vehicles."

"Copy. Switching you to party chat."

The faint sound of sirens comes in through your earpiece.

"Charlie, we're coming up Power Street fast. We're going to have to lose our heat somewhere in Vinewood or the Hills." BrownMan sounds a little out of breath as he speaks. "Where are you going to be?"

"You need some help?" You ask.

"Nah, we're fine. I just don't want to lead our cars straight into you guys."

"We're about to hole up on Spanish and San Vitus." Mogar does a sharp turn into the parking garage and parks in a far corner as he talks. The sirens following you speed past your hiding spot and towards Downtown. "Your best bet will probably be going straight up into the Hills and looping around the lake."

"I'll take us up around the lake, then down Mad Wayne Thunder into Alta for the second job." You listen to Nerdheart lay out their plans as you, Jester, and Mogar walk back up San Vitus Boulevard with your backpacks. You have the money from the 24/7 in your bag, Jester has empty duffel bags for the Suburban robbery in his, and Mogar has all of your masks. "You'll have to let us know when you're heading to your Suburban since chances of running into each other will be higher."

"Will do." Jester motions for you and Mogar to cut your mics. "We're gonna cut the mics for now and keep the channel clear. Let us know of any developments, Barbie."

"Copy. Charlie going quiet."

> _Hi :)_
> 
> **_Hey (: Up early or up late?_ **
> 
> _Same thing by now._

You're sitting in between Michael and Gavin at the counter inside the Last Train in Los Santos, texting Joel. Since the drive to Suburban wasn't that far and you had an hour and a half to kill, Gav decided to treat the three of you to milkshakes. So here you are, sitting in a diner. Drinking an Oreo milkshake. In the middle of the biggest heist of the year. Yep, you were definitely on a team led by Gavin.

> _What are you up to?_
> 
> **_Middle of a heist, so naturally sitting around drinking milkshakes_ **
> 
> _???_
> 
> **_Haha, I'll tell you about it later. When's your next meeting?_ **
> 
> _Early morning meeting with a board of associates. 6AM woo :(_
> 
> **_Aw sorry. Least it means you'll be home earlier._ **
> 
> _Good cuz you and I have some poker to attend to_
> 
> **_Usual bets?_ **
> 
> _For the most part. Got some other things I'd like to wager as well ;)_
> 
> **_You tease_ **
> 
> _Get back to committing robberies, Liberty. I'll see you tonight_

You check the time as you close out of your texts. 1:15AM.

"Charlie, please report your position."

"Oh, bloody sausages." Gavin jumps out of his chair a little. The three of you get up, Michael leaving a tip on the counter, and walk back out to the sidewalk.

"Charlie, report your position." Barbie sounds a little annoyed at the lack of response.

"Yeah, sorry." Jester sips the last of his milkshake and tosses the cup into a nearby trashcan. "West Eclipse and Milton."

There's a few seconds of silence. "Why are you over there?"

"Uh, we had to make a detour." Jester looks at you and Mogar with wide eyes and you stifle a laugh.

"Whatever." Barbie sighs. "You should start heading to your second target within the next fifteen minutes if you want enough time to settle and prepare. Heist is go at 2AM."

"Got it. Thanks, Barbie." Jester cuts his mic again. "Yeah, thanks for the help, team."

"I dunno, Jester. You were doing a great job all by yourself." You smirk.

He just looks back and forth between you and Mogar. Your driver is already walking down the street. "Let's just go get the car."

  


On your walk down the promenade, you run through your action plan. There's no use in waiting for the cashier to empty the drawers. It'll be faster if you just take them out as soon as you enter the store, then clean out the registers yourself. Jester will help you grab merchandise while Mogar waits in the alley.

Jester reaches the door first, pulls down his mask, and makes sure his mic is on. You do the same as he gets ready to open the door for you.

"In position." You speak softly.

"Charlie in position." Barbie repeats. "Delta in position. Teams get ready to go hot in three… Two… One."

As you move through the doorway, you pull out your pistol again and pop a couple of shots into the woman behind the register. You're fast, but she still has enough time to hit the door lock. Fortunately, the lock prevents anyone from entering while still allowing you to leave.

"Did she get the alarm?" You quickly head to the registers and shoot all three of them open.

"No, but the door lock will trigger it in five minutes if it isn't unlocked." You can hear Barbie typing. "Don't worry about the alarm. You should be fine since the response time is slow for the promenade in the middle of the night."

"Copy." As you stuff more cash into your backpack, you call over to your partner. "The sunglasses, watches, and chains will probably be the easiest to get more of. If you grab shoes, get the wingtips. Those will sell for more."

After you have all the money, you grab a half-full duffel from the ground and move on to the watches. The shade racks are empty, and Jester's looking through some of the clothes. He pulls on a crimson leather jacket and throws you one. "For style!"

You laugh and pull it on. "Mogar, get in position. We're about done in here."

Jester grabs another jacket for the third Charlie member and zips up his duffel bags. When you notice a car in front of the store, you and Jester quickly run outside. Mogar rolls down the windows as you approach and you shake your head at the music he's playing. He turns to you as you get in the passenger seat and starts singing loudly. "Come with me, the time is right. There's no better team!"

He peels out of the promenade and heads downtown as the three of you belt out the rest of the Pokemon theme song. As he drives and the song ends, you check your phone. The store took you fifteen minutes and you can hear sirens in the distance.

"Are they close?" Jester is obviously thinking the same thing you are.

"They're coming in from South Los Santos," Barbie's calm, "But if you can get in the lower streets of downtown soon, you should be out of sight."

"Mogar, you remember where to go? The parking garage off Power Street."

"Yeah, I remember." He passes the ramp to the upper streets and makes a hard left before pulling into the parking garage. He drives in towards the middle and turns left, parking between a pillar and a corner wall before turning off the car.

You and Jester quickly shoot out the nearby lights and the three of you settle into silence. You hear the sirens get closer. Even though you know Mogar's hidden you well out of sight, you're still a little nervous about the cops finding you. You just hate the anxiety of waiting. You listen to the sounds of your partners' breathing, trying to slow your breaths to match theirs, as the cars stop and you hear footsteps echo through the garage. They're outside on the sidewalk for sure, but you can't tell if they're moving into the garage to look.

"They're moving on."

The sound of Barbie's voice startles you a bit, but you recover quickly.

"Don't move on towards the third target yet. Let the heat cool for a little bit longer."

"Will do." Jester gestures for you to hand him your duffel and arranges them in the backseat before handing Mogar the jacket. "Merchandise is good for pickup at the Power Street garage, Barbie."

"Thanks, Jester. I'll send in Chainsaw for recovery after you head to the third target."

The car settles into silence again and Mogar closes his eyes. Jester's on his phone, probably texting Boss updates so that he doesn't disturb Mogar, despite both of you knowing that your driver isn't actually sleep.

You start tapping rhythms on your thighs to pass the time, but it doesn't seem like long before Jester is leaning forward to nudge Mogar. When the second man opens his eyes, the first points forward and is met with a nod. You don't know what it is, but none of you are trying to break the silence.

The three of you get out of the car, leaving behind the duffel bags but still taking your backpacks. Mogar jogs to a couple of bikes parked in an opposite corner and waits for you to get on. The drive up Elgin to Auto Exotic is calm, and you wonder how Delta is doing. They were never in party chat after the Suburban robberies.

As you sit on the hill behind the garage, the three of you stuff your final set of masks into your pockets. Jester had set a theme and had each of you pick your favorites, rotating who wore what so that each of you wore the one you picked for the last heist. Mogar has his bear mask, Jester has the Pogo mask, and you have the red fox mask.

"Charlie in position."

"Copy. Charlie in position." Barbie seems quieter as well, but it's probably because all of you are tired. "Delta, please report your location."

It's silent for a few seconds, but Wingman is the one to respond. "Delta in position."

"Copy. Delta in position. We still have a few minutes, so just hang tight."

You get off the back of the bike, tuck your pistol into your waistband again, and jump the short concrete wall to the 24/7. Mogar and Jester move the bikes further north so that you can just run to the back of the store and hop on.

The three of you decided on doing this job a bit differently. All of you walk into the store and start perusing the shelves. This is an older 24/7; it doesn't have actual CCTV cameras. You're just going to pull your masks on when it's time, kill the cashier, and manually open the registers. No random civilians are in the store, making the job a lot easier.

"Heist is a go in five… Four..." The three of you start pulling on your masks. "Three… Two… One."

The cashier is too busy absently staring at the lottery scratchers in the counter that he doesn't even see you move out from behind the shelf. He's down quickly. You and Mogar shoot open the registers and start pulling out money as Jester stands by the door.

"No one outside, but let's get along with it anyway. I'm ready to get in that boat and go to sleep until our call time."

"You got it, boss." You half-assedly salute and start stuffing some scratchers into your backpack.

Mogar grabs candy and tosses you a Zebra Bar. "Snacks for the road. Now, let's get out of here."

You get out to the bikes without much of a hassle and start heading for the Los Santos freeway. "How's it looking, Barbie?"

"The heat's low. It's a one, but they're already starting to slow down on searching." She lets out a small laugh. "I think we tired them out."

"They're not the only ones." You chuckle.

"You can take it easy on your way out to the water. But I'd recommend taking the long route around the reservoir, just in case."

"Land Act detour it is!" Jester declares and Mogar exits the freeway onto the dirt road that leads to the dam.

While you're in the mountains, you realize the channel must have been switched to party chat because BrownMan's voice is suddenly in your ear.

"We're home free, lads and ladettes!"

Paper Planes starts playing through the earpieces and you can hear Barbie laughing over the music. "I'm not sure this is how we're supposed to be using the channel, but I'll allow it. What are everyone's positions?"

"Charlie's just past the dam. Heading back north now to the power station."

"Delta just left the oil field, so we'll be in water soon."

"You're both clear in terms of heat. Which means I will now be DJing over our channel. Party chat is now party chat."

"Barbie, please." Wingman pleads.

"Hey, that's DJ Barbie to you."

  


The gatehouse to the power station is empty, so Jester just plows through the wooden bar and heads right. They reach the parking lot near the beach where the jet skis are set up, but the fence around it has barbed wire at the top.

"Bollocks, I forgot about the fence."

"I saw a truck in the front lot." You readjust your backpack and start heading in that direction. "I can get it and knock part of the fence down."

"Liberty, wait!" Mogar calls out after you, but it's too late.

  


"Well, what do we have here?" A man in a black suit walks out from the shadows.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't have time for this!" You shoot the man and start running for the front lot.

"Liberty? What's going on?" BrownMan's voice is immediately on the channel.

"Jester set our departure point in the middle of a fucking gang attack!"

"How was I supposed to know?!" Gun shots. "They weren't here during the day! And it's not like they have signs up saying 'Small, mediocre gang hangs out here at night to assert their dominance over things they don't own.'"

"Don't stop shooting when you're talking!" Mogar yells.

"I'm coming to help you."

"No, take care of your team first." You counter as you smash open the window to the truck.

"They're fine. Unless Nerdheart decides to kill Wingman and take all the money for herself, I think we're good."

"Please don't decide to shoot me." You can hear Wingman say quietly to the woman driving their boat.

"Besides, I was already headed your way."

"Goddamn it, BrownMan." You say under your breath, even though he can still hear it. You get the truck started and head back to the parking lot.

Mogar and Jester are getting pushed back toward the fence, but you barrel past them and knock a section down before bailing from the vehicle. You tuck and roll. "Boys! Let's go!"

You provide cover fire as they start running toward you. Jester grabs your arm and starts pulling you down the hill to the small beach where several jet skis are waiting. "Jump on Mogar's ski. Get to the boat."

You nod and run to catch up with the brunette. Mogar kicks the jet ski into full gear and speeds through the water. Jester isn't far behind, but some of the gang members are grabbing the extra skis and following you out. You turn around and shoot at them. You manage to pick off two, but there are still three more.

Jester briefly turns and shoots one off his ski.

"A little more cover fire would be nice, Jester!" Mogar says a little angrily.

"You try shooting backwards while driving forwards! It ain't that easy, Mogar!"

Mogar beaches the ski onto the small island and starts moving to the boat. You move to stand on the back of the boat, trying to get better shots and wishing you had a rifle with you. You aim for the jet ski closing in on the island and empty almost an entire clip before it explodes.

"You guys okay?" BrownMan.

"Yeah, but that help you offered sure would be more helpful if it was here now." You counter. The last gang member throws something. "Jester, watch out. He's launching stuff."

There's a small explosion in the water. "He's throwing sticky bombs. Get into open water."

"Mogar, wait." You wait for Jester to pass you guys before you turn your attention to the gang member quickly approaching you. You shoot him off his jet ski, but not before he gets one more throw in. "Shit."

"What's the situation, Liberty?"

You turn to see BrownMan's jet ski approaching, but you have a bigger matter to deal with. You grab Mogar's arm and pull him to the side of the boat as the beeping accelerates. "Jump!"

  


The sticky bomb attached to the back of the boat detonates as Y/N and Michael hit the water. Ray slows down to avoid hitting them as Gavin doubles back. Michael surfaces, coughing out some water.

"Where's Y/N?" Ray scans the water, but doesn't see her.

Michael takes a deep breath and dives under.

"We're almost at your location." Meg says quickly.

"Barbie, be on standby to call in a bus." Gavin radios in as he pulls up alongside Ray.

After a few more seconds, Michael comes up with Y/N. At the same time, Meg and Chris arrive in their boat. Ray jumps off his ski and swims to the boat as the two occupants jump out and swim to the jet ski without a word.

Michael swims her over to the boat and the two of them help her onto it. Ray slides her backpack off, hands it to the other man, and starts CPR while Michael searches the boat for an emergency blanket.

"Y/N? Come on, wake up." Ray can hear the murmurs of Gavin, Meg, and Chris reporting in on the situation, but his earpiece is waterlogged so he doesn't know what they're saying. It doesn't really matter to him anyway. You start coughing up water and he immediately pulls you up into a hug.

"God, don't you fucking do that to me."

"Sorry." You cough a bit more. "I'm sorry, Ray. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm so sorry. I'm okay."

Michael drapes the boat's emergency blanket around you before taking a seat at the wheel and starting up the boat.

"What happened to you?"

"I think—" You suddenly become aware of how cold you are and try to burrow into him for more warmth. "I hit my head on the way down. Got confused about which way was up."

"But you're okay now." He says it more for himself than for you.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. I'm okay, Ray." You tap his mask hanging around his neck. It's the one with lighting bolts. "Saved by X-Ray. My hero."

"You're so stupid." He looks at you and pulls you into another hug. "You're stupid and reckless and I need you to remember that you're my best friend."

"Of course I am." You wrap your arms around him and bury your face into his neck.

"I can't do this without you." He whispers.

"You won't ever have to." You mumble back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left you on a major cliffhanger and then gave you a flashback chapter instead of a normal update this week, but I promise it'll all be worth the wait. I'm going to RTX and moving, so this fic should be back to regular posting towards the end of August/beginning of September.
> 
> Until then, feel free to leave comments and send us [tumblr asks](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/ask) telling us that we're horrible. We know and we love you <3


	9. 07 - Remember Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, can't we just catch a break every once in a while? And maybe stay lucky for more than five minutes? Is that really so much to ask for? After today, Burnie would probably respond with, "Yeah. Ain't that a bitch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Guns, Blood, Hospital Stay, Injuries/Cuts

_Los Santos, San Andreas_  
_December, Four Years Ago_

_One year, nine months. That’s how long you had been a part of the Cock Bytes. That’s only four months longer than you and Joel had been “seeing” each other. You should’ve known that you’d never get away with pretending that things would stay so simple._

_The day after the Shotgun Heist, after the hospital released you and told you not to jump in the ocean in the middle of a cold December night, you heard the news. You had gone straight to the Del Perro apartment instead of home, expecting Geoff to greet you with some snarky remark. Instead, you see Geoff consoling a crying Kara._

_“I’m so sorry, Boss! I’m so, so sorry.”_

_“It’s alright, Stickers.” Geoff pulls her into a hug. “Seriously, Kara. It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.”_

_“Meg?” You whisper as the redhead comes up to you and steers you down the stairs._

_“Vice City job went south.” She explains. “Mr. Gold got shot. One in the leg, one in the chest. They operated last night and are flying him over to Mount Zonah now.”_

_Your heart sinks. Kara could talk the bank into giving her all their money and wishing her a happy life, but put a gun in her hand and surround her with people trying to kill her? Not the best situation to be in. She would be hard on herself for a while after this._

_And Joel? You try not to think about how you feel about Joel until it’s the middle of the night and you’ve snuck into his hospital room just to check on him while he was sleeping. Even then, you refuse to think about it until it’s two weeks later and you’ve been there almost every night. And you would have kept refusing to think about it if he hadn’t caught you one night._

_“Y/N? It’s three AM, what are you doing here?”_

_You were sitting next to his bed in a very uncomfortable chair with your hand close to his and your head down on the mattress, almost asleep when he spoke._

_“I’m just making sure you’re okay, so I can kill you myself when you get out of here.” You look up at him. “Go back to sleep.”_

_He nods, closes his eyes, and does just that._

_He’s released a few days later, but you don’t return after that night. You were scared of your feelings, not only because it was bad for your job, but because he didn’t return them. He “wasn’t into relationships.” So, you skip weekly poker night. You ignore his texts. You tell yourself that the best thing to do is cut him off completely, and if you had to watch him in Venturas again, you’d just have to deal. You’d watch him, do your job, and come home. Nothing else._

_When the next weekend rolls around, you’re standing in your room half-dressed. You have a pair of jeans and a skirt laid out on your bed, debating on dropping by Ray’s or braving poker night. And while you’re asking yourself if you can handle seeing him—if he’s even there—there’s a knock at your door. You sigh. Now that Meg is officially going out with Gavin, she is apparently more prone to forgetting her key. But Meg isn’t there when you open the door._

_“Uh, I know I’m not supposed to know where you live—”_

_You grab his arm, pull him into the apartment, and slam the door behind him._

_“Y/N—”_

_You reach up and grab Joel’s face, pulling him down to yours and smashing your lips against his. You pull back slightly, panting. “Don’t you ever do that to me again.”_

_He leans back down, his hands holding onto the side of your head, and kisses you softly._

_You place a hand on top of one of his and whisper. “I was so afraid of losing you.” You freeze as the words you said register, but he just wipes at the tears forming at the corners of your eyes._

_A couple hours later, he gets up from your bed and crosses the room to slide your window halfway open. The cool breeze and the nighttime sounds of West Vinewood rush in, making you feel around for a corner of the blanket to pull up while you have your other arm over your eyes, blocking out the light from your desk lamp. When the room goes still and Joel hasn’t returned to your side, you move your arm from your eyes and look over. He’s leaning against the windowsill, staring out at the view from your top-floor apartment at the Royale._

_“Joel?”_

_There’s a few beats before he starts talking. “I knew I was in trouble after you won that first game. The way your eyes lit up as you put down your cards and took my money. It was a complete ass-kicking. And I had thought, ‘Maybe I’ll beat her next week, and she’ll leave.’ But it never happened.” He turns to look at you as he says the last sentence. His eyes drag over your body for a few seconds, and he lets out a small laugh before climbing back into bed and pulling you close to him. “And every week, I fell deeper. But I never… Acted on it because I thought it was silly. You were just a girl at a poker game. But then you dragged me to that hotel—”_

_“Excuse you. I wasn’t the one who did the dragging, mister.” You laugh and he kisses the top of your head._

_“And then you walked away with my watch—and, God, did it look great on your arm. I thought about you wearing it all week.”_

_“You have a weird connection with this watch.” You tap the metal on his wrist and he laughs._

_“Then the next weekend, after that first night, I knew I was done for. But I didn’t know how to bring it up. And then the next one...”_

_You finish for him. “You found out I worked for Cock Bytes.”_

_“Yeah.” He sighs. “Which, put a damper on things—can’t be worrying about my girlfriend every day. I’m not as young as I used to be. So, I threw out that relationship line and have regretted it every weekend since. Every minute since.”_

_“What changed?” You look up at him._

_“When I knew you felt the same.”_

_You open your mouth to speak, but he doesn’t let you._

_“When you came to my hospital room every night and held my hand, curled up next to my bed. When I’d wake up and hear you crying. I knew I had to tell you. But you didn’t go to the poker game, and you didn’t return my texts. So, I did what I had to do. I had an Adam get your address—after a lot of pressure on my end, and a lot of shit on his. Would have done it myself but I’m a bit rusty on the hacking—even if it is our own system.” You sat up in bed and looked down at him._

_“So, what now?”_

_“Now, we stay in all weekend and try to figure that out.”_

 

* * *

 [August 12, 2014] 

Ray’s out of his seat and headed for the door, but Geoff steps in front of him.

“BrownMan—”

“No.” Ray gives Geoff a small one-handed shove. It only pushes his boss an inch or two back, but it gets his point across. “They. Are going. To _kill_ her.” His voice drops to a whisper. “If they haven’t already.”

Geoff takes a deep breath. “You keep your earpiece in and your mic on. Got it?”

Ray nods as Geoff steps out of the way. Not long after he’s through the door, Joel stands up and runs after him. Ray says nothing when the older man catches up to him, but he turns, silently waiting for an explanation before he unlocks his Adder.

“I’m tired of just sitting on my ass,” Joel bites.

Ray says nothing and hits the unlock button twice.

 

“Bird’s filtering the video so we can try and see more of her surroundings.” Beardo speaks into his mic, updating BrownMan while the room is rearranged into their usual heist setup.

As much as they wanted to stay during the stream, Colonel moved the Drunk Tank team to HQ. With their deadline fast approaching, they couldn’t afford the night off. So when Boss heads up to the living room, he finds most of Fake AH already there.

“Mogar, Vagabond, and Phoenix.” Each one stands as he calls their names.

“Backup for BrownMan?” Vagabond says as he grabs his jacket. Mogar loads his gun and Phoenix puts in her earpiece.

“We’re going up Baytree Canyon.” BrownMan’s voice pops into Boss’s ear.

Phoenix nods in acknowledgement. “We’re on our way.”

It’s moments like these when Boss is grateful that he barely has to give his crew orders anymore. He motions for Jester to follow him downstairs and returns to the conference room.

The last few minutes of the stream are on the screen, frozen as they search the lightened footage for clues.

“Industrial door. Can’t tell if it’s a rolling one or not.” Beardo points to to a wall beside Liberty. “All the stuff around her is draped with drop cloths.”

“Can you play it for me?” Jester nears the screen as Gilby plays the video.

_“—have any final words for our friends watching at home?”_

_“Fuck you, Miles.”_

_“No, no.” He chuckles. “You’re still doing this wrong. Not for me, for our audience.”_

_“May death never stop us—”_

“Pause it.” Jester starts pacing.

“Notice something?” Boss looks up from his notebook where Beardo has been writing notes.

“The siren seems familiar.”

King sighs. “Practically any large complex would have that alarm.”

“It’s the prison. They’re near the prison.”

“Are you sure?” Vagabond’s voice comes through the ear pieces. “We just caught up with BrownMan. We’re passing Stab City and are on our way to the factories.”

“How many times have you had to rescue me from prison, Vagabond? I know the siren by now.”

 

BrownMan’s voice is terse. “We’re changing course.”

He hears the sound of rustling paper before Beardo starts muttering. “Factories. Industrial buildings.”

“A garage.” Those are the only words BrownMan says before he jumps his car off the train tracks and careens through the desert sand.

The other Fake AH members aren’t far behind him.

“There’s an old Customs garage along Route 68,” Phoenix confirms.

BrownMan doesn’t take his eyes off the road as he talks to his passenger. “There’s a pistol in the glove box. Clips under the seat.”

Mr. Gold grabs a small metal ammo box from under the seat and takes out a clip before putting the box back and opening the glove compartment. When he has it loaded, BrownMan speaks again.

“When we get there, you stay behind me. Understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” his speech is directed back to the rest of the crew. “Yell at me about seniority all you fucking want, but I’m on point. Vagabond, you drive towards the back. Mogar and Phoenix will secure the perimeter and join us inside on my signal.”

“I’ll be right behind you.” It’s the first thing Mogar’s said since Ray rushed out the door. It helps BrownMan’s nerves a bit.

BrownMan parks near the side entrance of the garage. He and Mr. Gold exit his vehicle as Vagabond pulls up. They wait for the other three to get in place before BrownMan swings open the door to the garage. He takes a few steps inside, gun at the ready, but the garage is empty.

When Ray lowers his gun, Joel pushes past him, stumbling towards the middle of the garage and falling to his knees. All that’s left is an overturned chair and smears of blood along the arm and the floor. His hesitant fingers trace the browning liquid as Vagabond, Phoenix, and Mogar enter.

Ray’s vision blurs and he sways into the wall. Michael’s there trying to keep him steady.

“Ray?”

“She’s gone.” He breathes. “How can—”

Michael pulls him into a hug as Ray collapses forward. “Breathe, Ray.”

“She’s my— Michael, how can— I— She’s my best friend and she’s gone.”

 

“Lark, I need you to get a hold of all your contacts.” Burnie taps his pen on the table as he speaks. “Found out what anyone knows about the people who were hanging around that garage.”

Aaron is standing in the doorway of the conference room while the division leads sit at the table. “Yes, sir.”

When he leaves, Geoff turns to Jack. “Who do we know in that area? There’s a Discount Store right across from there, right?”

“Yeah, Kenry still runs it.”

“Are we still on good terms with him?”

“I believe so.” Jack pulls out his phone. “I’ll give him a call.”

As Jack leaves, Burnie speaks up. “You’re pulling Ray and Joel, right? Wait, let me try that again. You’re pulling Ray and Joel.”

“As much as I can.” Geoff sighs. “They won’t be happy about it, but from what Lindsay told me, they’re pretty much gone anyway.”

“Who are you going to put with them?” Matt asks. “There’s no way in hell we’re leaving them alone.”

Emily chimes in. “Has anyone told Meg? Burnie?”

“Fuck.” He stands. “I’ll get Gavin to bring her. Should we bring them to HQ? Give the house back?”

“I already called Brandon.” Gus replies. “They’re packing their stuff now to come back.”

“I’ll have Gavin bring Meg to the apartment then. Can you spare him, Geoff?”

“I’ll have Michael stay. I’m already out Ryan and Caleb for DT stuff, so I can’t leave both. And I love Gavin, but I’m not sure he’d be able to handle all three of them emotionally.”

 

Michael brings Ray to his Roosevelt and sits with him in silence. Lindsay’s already talked with Geoff and Jack about what to do next; she and Ryan are just waiting for Joel.

Without warning, Joel stands and throws the chair across the garage. It sends a stack of tires toppling. Ryan hands him the pistol he left on the floor.

“Breaking glass is pretty therapeutic, too.”

Joel looks at the gun in his hand and aims at the windows above the workbench. He empties the clip and Lindsay hands him her gun so he can empty that one as well.

After the gunshots stop, Kdin carefully enters the garage. “Jack’s across the street. You guys are good to go.”

“Come on, Joel.” Lindsay takes her gun back and leads Joel by the arm. She brings him to Michael’s car and helps him into the back seat.

The ride to the apartment is silent.

 

“That is gonna be a bitch to get fixed.” Six pours more antiseptic onto the gash that curls around your right bicep.

When Miles had Jordan cut the lights, Six had dislocated your shoulder so you could scream for the camera. After the stream stopped, he put it back in and the Ruby crew spent the next two hours cleaning up all their props. The smell of paint thinner was so strong throughout the lab, it was making you woozy. But when they had finished, Gray came in and cut your arm. His explanation?

“Continuity.”

It wasn’t an extremely deep cut, but it was long and would need stitches. And they weren’t bringing you home anytime soon, so Six was giving you a temporary patch job.

You stare at Six’s face as he cleans your arm. “Why not just kill me?”

He laughs. “It’s more fun to fuck with people.”

 

By dinnertime, the Cock Bytes haven’t learned much.

“That place has been empty for the last month.”

“Are you sure?” Beardo talks with the Discount Store’s owner while Vagabond, Phoenix, and Countdown comb the garage for the seventh time. “You better not be fucking with me, Kenry.”

“Nobody’s been hanging there! The only people who have been by were there this morning.”

This catches his attention. “Who?”

“Blonde guy and a brunette.” Kenry goes outside and Beardo follows. He gestures to the garage. “Parked a car in front. Pulled a box out of the back and brought it inside. They were there for about half an hour, at most. Then, they left.”

“They didn’t have anyone else with them? They didn’t take anything from the garage?”

“Not that I saw. Probably left something in it, though. The box was flattened when they came back out.”

“How big was it?”

“Two to three feet tall, maybe a foot or so across.”

The chair. Beardo sighs. “Alright. Thanks, Kenry. Let me know if you see anything else.”

As he heads back across the street, the store owner calls out to him. “You want me to give Kramer a call?”

“If you can. Just tell him to be on the look out.”

“You guys must be in deep shit, huh?”

“I’ll see you around, Kenry.”

 

You watch the sky from your slouched position in the backseat of presumably Kyle’s car. He had been driving you, Arryn, and Jordan around for what seemed like hours. But you couldn’t be sure. Six and Miles had placed a black cloth bag over your head before driving you to another location. Then, they moved you from that car to Kyle’s. When they finally removed the bag from your head, you were driving down Las Lagunas Boulevard at dusk.

“When we drop you off, don’t go in until we’ve left the parking garage. Alright?” Jordan briefly glances at you. “Wait for another car to come in.”

“Fine.” You croak out. The exhaustion from the day’s activities is starting to get to you and your head is pounding.

They pull into the parking garage for the Mount Zonah Medical Center and Kyle heads for a back corner, close to the doors. They don’t shove you out immediately. Instead, they wait for someone to leave the building and head to their car.

Arryn gets down from the passenger seat and helps you out, not so gently dropping you in between two cars, before dropping your wallet and your dead phone on top of you. She doesn’t look happy or relieved to be getting rid of you.

“We’ll see you later, Y/N.”

And with that, she gets back in the car and they’re gone.

You struggle to pull yourself into a sitting position. You wait until the garage is empty of moving cars and slowly pull yourself up. The fifteen feet to the ER doors seems like it stretches on forever, but you finally make it into the lobby. No one notices you at first, but the man down the hall seems familiar. Someone gasps and you see the man look at you.

“Y/N?”

Your voice is quiet and raspy. “I need he—”

Everything’s black.

 

“We’ll be back,” Michael explains as he and Ray head to the elevator. “Ray just needs a walk. We’ll bring back dinner.”

Joel doesn’t respond, but Meg nods. “Go. We’ll be fine.”

“Let me know if anything comes up, okay?” Michael says quietly as he pulls on his jacket.

“Just go.” Meg gives him a small smile and shove before giving Ray a hug. “Have a good walk.”

She returns to the bedroom and sits next to Joel on the edge of the bed. He nods at the duffel bag he’s been living out of for the past few days.

“I’ve had that bag packed for nine days.” When Meg looks at it, she can see some familiar tops. “We were supposed to go to Venturas.”

“You can still go when she gets back.”

“ _If_ she gets back.” Joel stresses. “Nine days and she’s still not home. And I haven’t done anything fucking worthwhile to help her.”

“You’re being someone she can come home to. And that motivation is probably what she needs more than anything else right now.”

“Then why do I feel like it isn’t enough? Nothing I’m doing is enough?”

Meg doesn’t know how to respond so she just lets the question sit.

In the silence, her phone starts buzzing in her pocket. She excuses herself and slips into the walk-in closet to answer it.

“Hey, Barry. What’s up?” There’s a few beats of silence before Meg walks back into the bedroom. “They found her.”

 

Meg and Joel stand in the hallway outside of Y/N’s room, talking with Barry.

“It’ll look a lot worse than it is. We had to give her stitches and she’s got a lot of bruising, but there’s no major internal damage. She awake and has a moderate concussion, but we won’t be sure how it’s affecting her until later.”

Michael hurries to meet them in the hallway. “Sorry, Ray wasn’t ready. I dropped him off with Gavin. How is she?”

“Stable, for now.” Barry exhales. “We washed her before we gave her stitches, so she’ll at least feel clean. I’d also recommend talking quietly. We’ve got the lights half on in there to help her headache. And don’t ask her too many questions about what happened. She just needs to relax.”

“Can we go in?” Meg asks.

Barry nods. “Yeah. Except I can’t let Michael go just yet. Two visitor limit and you and Joel are her emergency contacts. You’re good to stay the night, if you want. Sorry, Michael.”

“It’s alright. I should probably let everyone else know, anyway.” After Barry leaves, Michael turns to the two. “Don’t worry about notifying everyone. I’ll go to the house and make sure the crew knows.”

“What abou—” Meg starts.

“Isn’t ready. He thought I was headed here when I took him to your apartment and he just flipped out. He’s happy—he’s fucking ecstatic. He even asked Gavin if he wanted to go rob a store, but he doesn’t think he can handle it yet.” He looks at Joel. “What about you? Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Joel says quietly. “I think I am.”

 

When you see Joel and Meg walk into your room, Joel had already looked anxious. That look turns into devastation when he sees the bruise on your cheek, and only gets worse as the hospital lights illuminate the rawness on your wrists left behind from too-tight cuffs, and hand-shaped bruises on your arms, and the bandage over your stitches.

Meg gives you a small smile, but stays back as Joel cautiously approaches you. He traces your injuries with light fingers and takes a shaky breath.

“I’m so sorry.” His voices breaks a little as he says it.

“No, it’s not your fault.” You say quietly, your voice hoarse. He pulls the blanket back carefully and looks at every exposed inch of your body, but never looks you in the eyes. Finally, you place a hand under his chin and lift his head a bit so he meets your gaze.

“It’s not your fault.” You repeat with a little more resolve. “It’s not your fault.” Confidence. “It’s not your fault.” Anger. “It’s not your fault.” And now it just sounds like you’re pleading. You place a soft kiss on his lips and sob out one last, “It’s not your fault,” before he pulls you into a careful hug and just starts crying.

 

* * *

 [August 13, 2014] 

The first thing you learn when you wake up the next day is that you don’t remember her name. You know she’s close to you—she has to be since she’s here. You just don’t remember her name. And it’s embarrassing to ask, but when Joel goes to get coffee, you look at her smile and know you have to ask.

“This is really embarrassing, and please don’t hate me for it, but what’s your name?”

“You,” her smile goes from happy to confused. “You don’t remember my name?”

You shake your head. “I remember that you like DDR and you clean your guns the wrong way, I’m just blanking on the name.”

The gun comment makes her laugh. “I’m Meg. Your best friend in the whole wide world.”

“Well, duh. I knew that part.”

You’re both still laughing when Joel returns and it automatically puts a smile on his face.

“What’s so funny?”

 

Matt, Emily, Burnie, and Ashley are the first group to see you just after breakfast. When Meg mentions that you might not remember some things, Matt starts playing twenty questions.

“How long have I been your boss?”

“Technically,” you drawl, “you’ve never been my boss. Emily, Geoff, and Joel, yes—which is probably against some sort of code—but not you.”

Joel gives you a kiss on your forehead. “At least I’m the best boss. Right? It’s me, right?”

Everyone laughs. But you still end up getting some of the facts wrong. You’ve been with them for five years, not three. Emily and Matt aren’t married to each other. Matt takes his coffee with two creams and one sugar. But you object to that last question.

“Why would I be getting you coffee anyway?”

 

By lunchtime, you find out your memory lapses extend further than you thought. You remember Gavin, but not that he and Meg are dating.

“Oh, so you remember that one time I may have allegedly, accidentally blown up your Sanchez, but you don’t remember that I’m shagging your best friend?”

“Gavin!” Meg hits him.

“I feel like I would have remembered her dating a baby giraffe!”

Meg laughs to hide a few tears.

 

The rest of the crew visits you throughout the day, and you do fairly well considering your condition. You remember everyone’s names, aside from the fact that you called Brandon ‘Brendan’ at first. Other things, like how long you’ve known Blaine, are still fuzzy. And some people are just too memorable to forget. When Geoff and Griffon walk in and he cries like a little baby, you rub his back and tell him, “I’ve missed you, Boss.” He cries even harder.

 

“Alright, tell me.” Ray closes his eyes.

“The first thing you’ll notice is a black eye, a bruise on her cheek, and a split lip.” Michael tells him. “Wrists are red from handcuffs, bandage on her right arm. That fucking tattoo on her left.”

“She’s got bruises and scrapes on her legs, but you won’t see them.” Meg adds. “And Ray? There’s a chance she may not remember things about you. She didn’t even remember my name.”

“Yeah, but I’m me. How can she forget me?” Ray smiles. He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

“You ready?” Michael asks.

“Not at all.” Ray breathes. “But I have to see her.”

“Do you want us to go in with you?” Meg places a calming hand on his shoulder.

Ray nods. “Otherwise, I might change my mind at the last second.”

She nods and leads the three of them to Y/N’s room.

 

“I’m back! And I brought some people, if you don’t mind.” Meg walks around your bed to reveal the two men behind her.

Michael’s already been here today with Lindsay, so you’re not that surprised to see him. The other man is a whole different story. He runs up to you and pulls you into a hug before babbling.

“I was so scared, but I’m so happy you’re okay. And you better not fucking try shit like that again or I’ll tell my mom. Got it? And we know she’ll be a lot worse about it than I am right now. I’m so, so happy you’re okay.”

You don’t really know what to say. You look at Joel and Meg a little wide-eyed, but you’re met with looks of confusion. He must notice something’s wrong because he pulls back from the hug.

“Y/N,” Joel says softly, “do you know who this is?”

You look at the man in front you and your heart is pounding. The look on his face is heartbreaking, but no matter how much you want to say yes, you can’t lie to him. Instead, you give him a small, sad smile and shake your head.

“Not even a name? Anything?” Michael asks.

You shake your head again as the mystery man backs towards the door. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember...”

“I— I can’t be in here.” The guy gasps. “I need to—” He stumbles out the door and takes off down the hallway.

“Just stay here, I’ll go after him.” Michael says to Meg and Joel before he runs after the man.

You look at the remaining people in the room, hand over your mouth and tears spilling from your eyes. “I fucked that up, didn’t I?”

Joel walks over and sits next to you on the bed, pulling you close to him. “It’s not your fault, okay? It’s not your fault.”

When you calm down a little, you look up at Meg. “Who was he?”

The redhead’s trying to wipe her own tears, mouth open as she tries to find the words to explain. “He’s your best friend.”

 

By the time Michael catches up to Ray, he finds him in the parking garage, sitting in the passenger seat of his brown Adder. When he gets in the driver’s seat, Ray tosses him the keys.

“Drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Thank you for sticking with me through the break. I know it's been a while, but we're right back into the action!
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	10. 08 - As Usual. Or Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're planning one of the biggest media events of the year, it's easy to get lost in the prep work and pretend like everything's alright. But then again, nothing has ever been easy around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Guns, Night Terrors

_Los Santos, San Andreas  
February, Five Years Ago_

_Ray paces in front of Geoff's office. He can't make out any words, just murmuring. Michael is still sitting at the table but is just staring at Ray, chin on his hand and a grin on his face. He's also joined by one of the new members, Meg. Ray flips Michael the bird as Meg nods toward Geoff's door._

_"So, you guys grew up together?"_

_Ray nods. "Friends since birth—well, my birth."_

_The T1 glances at the door again. "She's older?"_

_"By three years."_

_"She looks younger."_

_Ray looks over at her, eyebrow raised._

_"So, I peeked when Kerry went in and Geoff yelled." Meg shrugs._

_Ray laughs. "She hates that. People were always mistaking her for my younger sister or cousin or something."_

_Geoff's door opens and Ray swings around. Y/N walks out with Geoff following behind her._

_"Y/N, you're okay." He lets out a sigh of relief._

_"Yeah, I'm okay too, Ray." Geoff says sarcastically._

_Ray ignores him and takes a step towards you. "Listen, Y/N, I'm not going back to Liberty City. There's nothing there for me."_

_"Ray—"_

_"No. You'll just have to go back alone."_

_You put your hands on your hips and cock your head. "Who said I'm going back?"_

_"Crew, give a big welcome to the newest member of the team." Geoff slaps you on the back. "Which one of you assholes has a spare bedroom she can use?"_

_"Oh, Ashley and I do!" A redhead throws her arm in the air._

_"Alright, Turney, she's all yours."_

_"Wait, what?" Ray looks down at you._

_You shrug. "You really think there's anything back in Liberty City for me either?"_

_"Y/N..."_

_"What, Ray?"_

_He looks from you to the rest of the group. Geoff rolls his eyes and sighs._

_"Just go use my office. Apparently, it's now open for the public."_

_Ray nods at him and pushes you into the room. As soon as he closes the door, you turn to look at him, arms crossed._

_"Ray—"_

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"What do you mean what am I doing?"_

_"This! This isn't you!" He waves his arms before pacing around. "I don't want you dragged into this because you think you have to… I don't know, protect me or some shit."_

_"Ray." You grab his arm and make him stand still. "You do remember we grew up together, right? In the same neighborhood? In between a Jamaican gang and the Jewish Mafia?"_

_He takes a step towards you. "Yeah, but— You're better than this."_

_"Am I? I mean, what makes me so different from you?"_

_"Come on, you went to college. You're so much smart—"_

_"Bullshit. You could've gone too, Ray." You take a step back, leaning against Geoff's desk. "And what the fuck am I gonna do with a degree? There's nothing out there for me, Ray. For any of us." You fight the automatic response to reach for his hands, instead drawing your own hands back to you and crossing your arms. "Besides, I told your mom I'd keep you safe. If I can't drag you back to Liberty City, then I'll stay here and do it."_

_He looks at you in silence for a few seconds before glancing at the gun still sitting on the desk. He tries not to smile when he asks, "Do you even know how to use that sawed-off?"_

_You grin._

* * *

[August 15, 2014]

After making sure you didn't have any life-threatening injuries, Joel pressured Barry into releasing you late Friday night. During the car ride home and a quick detour to the 24/7 for snacks, you bombard Joel with questions.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Black."

"What's my favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Not strawberry."

"What's my middle name?"

"Pearce."

"Joel!" You break your gaze away from the streetlights and the sparsely populated sidewalks to see a huge grin on your boyfriend's face.

"What?" He steals a glance at you as he turns onto your street.

"You're supposed to be helping me remember things about me!" You give him a light punch to the shoulder. "Not about you!"

"Those are easy questions, though. You're wearing your favorite color shirt, there's a pint of raspberry gelato melting in the backseat, and your middle name is on your driver's license." He presses the button on the garage opener and parks his car inside. "I'm supposed to help you fill in the blanks. Like how your favorite thing to do is lay in bed and rest."

You smirk. "I'm pretty sure my favorite thing to do in bed is—"

"Nope! We're getting you in bed and you're gonna take it easy and sleep for the next foreseeable future!" He places a hand over his eyes and sticks out his free arm to feel for the door handle. "Stop giving me bedroom eyes; I need to carry you to bed without further temptations."

* * *

[August 16, 2014]

Joel doesn't make it past three hours before he's startled awake by the sound of screaming and arms struggling against invisible chains. You settle back down into a calm slumber on your own, but he doesn't fall back asleep. He spends the rest of the night at his desktop with headphones on, letting his senses drown in economy podcasts and Eyefind searches about the difference between nightmares and night terrors. When the sky starts fading into a pale orange, he closes the searches, but leaves the podcasts up as he switches into his daily morning routine.

  


"You're lucky I told the guards to back off. You'd be wasted right now."

"Yeah, well."

Michael leans against the dock railing next to Ray. The sun is bright and cheery outside the Fake AH base, but Michael's friend doesn't say any more. Instead, he cooks another grenade for a few seconds before tossing it towards the water. _Ticktickticktick_. It explodes as it hits, sending a large splash of water everywhere. _Splash_.

"Really? That's it? 'Yeah, well.' What the fuck is wrong with you?" Michael watches as Ray tosses another grenade.

"Listen—" _ticktickticksplash_ "—I'm not really in the mood for talking."

 _Ticktick_ — "Good, 'cuz then you can fucking listen to what I have to say." — _ticktickticksplash_

"I'm listening." — _tickticktick_ —

"I'm tired of trying to figure out how you feel and what you need to hear from me every goddamn second." — _splash_

Ray pauses. "Christ, Michael. I know we're close, but—"

"No. Fucking listen to me, Ray." Michael points at him with an unarmed grenade of his own. "You need to fucking own up to your fucking feelings. And not some 'Of course I love her' bullshit." He pulls the pin. "Some real, deep—"

"Michael, please throw the grenade."

"—Introspective shit where you realize that you have been in love with her since you were five years old—"

"Michael, for the love of God."

"—And you fucking accept it." He tosses the grenade and it explodes in the air.

"Oh, thank God." Ray exhales as he bows his head. He pulls the pin on another grenade, but this time he doesn't wait. He just tosses it far from the dock.

"I'm serious, Ray. You need to stop fucking denying it every time someone starts asking if you're okay. Just say you aren't and get it over with. And—And!" Michael pushes off from the railing and paces a little. "Not everything is about a goddamn relationship and—" He flails his arms around, searching for words "—and Coldplay songs and being beautiful!" His screaming volume increases until his voice cracks at the end of his sentence. "For god's sake, go outside, rob a store, and feel alive as you run away from LSPD!"

Ray blinks at him.

"Oh, shut up. You get the sentiment." Michael takes a deep breath before placing his hands on his hips. "And why are you just standing there, staring at me like an idiot?"

"I ran out of grenades."

"Of course you did." Michael laughs. "Come on, Lindsay's helping out with crunch and I was gonna bring her food."

Michael throws an arm around Ray's shoulders and leads him back to their cars.

"Thanks, Michael."

"Don't thank me, dickhead." He drops his arm and gives his friend a small shove. "Just stop making me have these talks with you. I swear, you're making me more melodramatic by the second. I fucking hate it. Get your shit together."

  


When you and Joel walk into the DT house around lunchtime, the main floor is empty with the exception of Brandon and Chris in the living room along with Ray and Ryan sitting at the kitchen island. After waving to Brandon and Chris, you head straight for the two Fake AH members. When Ray notices you, he stands.

"Hey. Ray, right?" You try to sound cheerful instead of nervous and awkward. You had spent two hours going through your phone last night, trying to look through countless texts and pictures with the hope of remembering something— _anything_ —but nothing had clicked. All it did was make you grieve for the person he lost, knowing you could never measure up.

"Yeah." He doesn't meet your eye, just looks at a spot on the floor as he talks to you. "Listen, I have to go to base. I'll see you around."

He heads out the sliding glass door and jogs towards the driveway. Ryan stands, but only to give you an apologetic look and a hug.

"I'm glad you're back, Y/N."

You don't feel like you're "back," but it's hardly the time to share that. "Thanks, Ryan."

"You going with him?" Joel squints as he passes by you and the T4 to grab a drink from the fridge.

"Nah." Ryan pulls out a chair for you before returning to his seat. He has his lunch and a tablet in front of him. "Today officially marks one week until the gala, so I'm here for crunch work. The devs need help cleaning up some of the side projects they want to show off. Besides, it was Michael's turn this morning. But if you're offering to go, I'm sure he'd _love_ to have another talk about his feelings."

"I'll pass for now, thanks. I'd rather wait 'til it's my turn."

"Guys, please." You look pointedly at both of them. "He's having a hard time. Don't make it harder."

"It's my job not to make things easy for him. Or anyone, for that matter." Ryan laughs. "Why do you think I wear the skull mask all the time?"

"There's a joke in there somewhere about an empty head, but I can't think of a good one." You laugh. "But if Ray needs time and space, that's okay. I'll give it to him."

Ryan raises his hands in surrender. "You're not my boss, but you technically rank higher than me, so I'll take it."

"What? I get to pull rank?" You turn to Joel. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you can't pull it on me." He places a kiss on the top of your head before taking a drink from his beer. "Come on, let Ryan get back to work. Let's go find Gus and Emily to bother."

  


"God, now I remember why Griffon and I don't have kids." Geoff heads up a set of stairs in the boathouse with Ray not far behind him.

"You gotta send me on a job, Boss. _Please_. I'm begging you."

"And I'm telling you that even if I did clear you for jobs—which there's no way in hell that I am right now—no one is going out of town until the gala's over."

"Then make up something for me here! You're the boss, Geoff. You can do that!"

"Yes, I am the boss." Geoff stops at a landing and turns around. "So when I tell you that you are not cleared for jobs, you stop fucking asking."

Ray stops one step below Geoff. "But—"

"I gave you one pass, Brownman; and that was under special circumstances. But you will not try to trump my authority whenever you see fit. I'm the Boss for a reason. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Geoff raises an eyebrow as he sips from his paper coffee cup.

"Yes, Boss. I got it."

"Good." Geoff turns around and resumes his trek up the stairs. "You're off the clock, Ray. Go find a fucking hobby or something. Just stay out of trouble."

  


You and Joel lay in bed that night, ceiling fan on full blast and the windows open to bring in the warm Los Santos air. Joel turns his head toward you.

"Alright, tell me something you remember from before you came to Los Santos."

"Like what?"

"How about a college story? You remember any of those?"

You laugh. "I think I can remember a few. Now the trouble is picking a good one to share."

"Good is the key word. Don't tell me any boring ones about classes."

"Alright, alright." You snuggle close to the man next to you. "I had a boyfriend in college who was in a fraternity—" You pause when Joel raises an eyebrow. "Oh, believe me, I know how it sounds, but they were all huge nerds. Anyway, their frat was huge, so each floor had a grad student assigned to them as house dad, and due to a clerical error, Sean's floor had two. Fortunately for them, all the guys on his floor were really good friends, including both house dads who had lived there and graduated a year or two before we started college."

"Wait, let me get this straight: you hung out with frat guys in college. Were you also in a sorority and just never told me?"

"No, I was never in a sorority." You roll your eyes. "I told you, they were all huge nerds and most of us minored in Film together and played video games."

"Oh, so I'm part of your 'type' then."

"Shut up and let me tell the story!" You laugh and put your hand on his face.

He kisses your fingers before pulling your hand down and holding it against his chest. "Fine, fine. Continue the story of your frat adventures."

"Okay, so Winter finals of our sophomore year, we—well, _they_ , but I practically lived there anyway—were given strict rules by the Dads to save all ragers until the Saturday that break started because both Dads had their only finals on Friday. Unfortunately for them, the rest of the floor was finished with classes on Wednesday. This meant that Wasted Wednesday and Thirsty Thursday would be in full effect.

"Wednesday night, the rest of the floor commences our usual drinking and video game shenanigans as the Dads hole up in their rooms at the end of the hall to study. One of the Dads, also named Joel, comes over to ask us to quiet down because we 'are yelling along to Rock Band and it's three in the morning. He—and probably other House Dad whose name I don't remember right now—is trying to sleep so he can spend all of Thursday studying.' Normally, they join us because that's how we practice for the biweekly Battle of the Rock Bands tournaments, but it's at this point that the rest of the boys get an idea.

"One of them journeys up to the roof and comes back with a rope. Both House Dads' lights are off, so Sean ties one end of the rope to Joel's doorknob as someone else ties the other end to Dad 2's doorknob across the hallway. The rest of us are trying to giggle quietly as someone else films.

"We all go to sleep, and we wake up around eight in the morning to the sound of Joel just yelling from his room. We all must realize what's happening because the rest of us rush out into the hallway and see him opening and closing his door, but it only opens a few inches. Soon, Dad 2 yells, 'Goddamn it, Joel! What the fuck is wrong with you?!' He tries to open his door, thus shutting Joel's door. Their doors open back and forth repeatedly and the rest of us are on the floor crying from laughter."

"You guys are horrible." Joel shakes his head and laughs with you.

"It's too true." You wipe your eyes, trying to stop laughing long enough to continue the story. "They hear us laughing eventually, so Joel yells at us to at least bring him some food while Dad 2 says that he has to go to the bathroom. Matt and another guy run downstairs, bring back breakfast burritos and empty water bottles, and shove them through the small openings in the doorways. And then because we're assholes, we invite the two neighboring Greek houses for an all day party. And then because we're not _total_ assholes, we kicked everyone out by dinner time and let the Dads out."

"Good to know you put your education to good use."

"Oh yes, I'm putting that Film minor to maximum use as a gang member."

"Yeah, but you're in a gang that _also makes video games_."

* * *

[August 17, 2014]

You, Emily, Jon, and Ashley are sitting in the DT house as Ashley and Jon finish making a late breakfast for the four of you on Sunday morning. The meeting is a refresher for all of Saturday's details, as well as a chance to modify your duties for the gala.

"We were originally going to have you fielding the press with Ashley, but all things considered, we'll probably bring Meg in for that." Emily spreads a few printouts around before typing something on her laptop. "No offense to your pretty face, but I don't think you're going to want all that attention."

"If it means I get to hang out inside and take naps in the dome, I'm all for it." You lean back in your chair and stretch. "We did get the Galileo, right?"

"Yup." Ashley places four glasses of mimosa on the island counter. "Secured it on the twenty-eighth."

"Sweet. Did they approve the decor?"

"Also a yes." Emily smiles. "But that just means we have more work for you to help with."

"You're making me hang out in a planetarium for the whole day. You could ask me to clean the toilets all night and I'd probably still be okay with it."

"Don't tempt me." Jon warns as he places a plate of crustless mini-quiches in the middle of the island. "I might sign you up to do all the shitty jobs."

"Ah, jokes. Wonderful contribution, as always, Jon." You grin.

Ashley just rolls her eyes. "Anyway, you're also being relieved of your PA duties."

"What?" You say around a mouthful of quiche. "But I was looking forward to meeting them."

"And they, you." Emily sips her mimosa and pulls a few more printouts towards her. "But they've been informed that you were in a car accident and won't be their guide around town like you wanted to."

"Who's replacing me?"

"Well, Arin already lives here, so he'll just need help on Saturday. Agent arrives on Friday; he just needs someone to pick him up from the airport and take him to his hotel. Burnie is meeting up with Mark on Thursday. And Geoff will be taking care of Adam. He's flying in from Algonquin tomorrow."

"Can I help get one of them from the airport, at least?"

Jon chimes in as he sits down. "You can go with Geoff to get Adam. I'm sure he'll appreciate the company."

You pout, jokingly. "Someone remind me why these events are always such a sausage fest?"

"Because the last time they had me play on-stage, they forgot I used to play competitively and all of the game devs got wrecked." Ashley laughs.

"Alright, focus." Jon waves a quiche around. "Anything else?"

Emily closes her laptop and turns to you. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine." You sigh. "As much as I can be. I'm more worried about Joel."

"How so?"

"The man's wired up like a telegraph. He'll hardly let me get out of bed—and not in the fun way. And I don't know if he's sleeping."

"He was just worried about you." Ashley places a comforting hand on your shoulder. "We all were. He'll be okay; I think he's just worried about it happening again."

"Yeah, I know. I just… I'm alright. It's not like I'm completely out of the game."

"No one's saying you are, but 'fool me once, fool me twice' and all that." Jon downs the rest of his mimosa as Caleb and Lindsay walk into the kitchen.

Caleb steals a few of the remaining quiches off the plate. "We smelled food."

"Prime example," Jon gestures to the two Fake AH members, pointing first at Caleb, then at Lindsay. "Fool Me One and Fool Me Two."

  


Joel wakes up to the sound of crying late Sunday night. Your eyes are still closed—he's pretty sure you're still asleep—but you're clenching your pillow until your knuckles are white.

Your body trembles as you open your mouth and say two words in a broken sob. "Please, stop."

"You're okay. I'm here. You're safe." He pries your hand from the fabric and threads his fingers between yours. He brings your hand against his chest and the steady rhythm of his breathing calms you a little.

When you don't mention it in the morning, he doesn't bring it up. But he wonders if it's because you don't remember it, or because you just don't want to say anything.

* * *

[August 18, 2014]

Around noon, you're bunkered down in the bathroom and inspecting your greening bruises. Your phone sits on the floor, speakerphone on. Joel is already in the Arcadius office, has been since early this morning after he had slipped his watch onto your arm and kissed you on the forehead. You hear a small rumbling from the other end of the phone call.

"Don't drive to the office."

"Why not?" You pause in the middle of rubbing primer on your face. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," Joel takes a deep breath. You hear another small rumble. "There are garbage trucks exploding downtown, and I'm not sure if this is an isolated incident or not, so I sent Geoff to pick you up."

"Garbage trucks?"

"Mhmm." You hear the sound of his blinds dropping closed. "Can we take that vacation, yet?"

"Soon. We'll go after this weekend is over." You laugh. "But garbage trucks? Really?"

"There's trash everywhere. I can't even look outside, it's messing with my productivity."

The call ends a few minutes later when Joel remembers that he has a meeting. You finish applying foundation and concealer on your face before pulling on a light sweater and jeans. By the time you're done, there's a familiar knock at your front door and it opens.

"Knock, knock, asshole. You ready to go?"

You stick your head out of your room to see Geoff closing the door. "Socks and shoes, then I'll be good."

"Hurry it up, then. I want to get a good parking spot in the garage."

As he heads to the kitchen, you pull out a random pair of socks from the drawer and head towards the entryway for your shoes. As you sit on the floor and pull them on, you call to the kitchen. "Grab me a water, will you?"

Geoff appears and holds out a bottle for you. He takes a drink from his own before heading wordlessly out the front door. You follow a few steps behind him and get into his van. It's a quiet drive for the first few minutes, but you can't help but look at him at chuckle.

"Trying to make a good impression?" You smirk at the driver. "You're giving off very 'Keep Vinewood Hipster' vibes, right now."

"Oh, shut up." Geoff's wearing his mustache t-shirt and driving his van with the logger painted on the side. "This is my 'I'm a normal video game guy and not at all a crime lord' look."

"Very subtle."

He swerves onto the freeway through a red light, making you brace yourself on the dashboard. "Hey, when am I not subtle?"

  


You stand next to Geoff outside the upper level of the airport. You're both holding paper signs. Geoff's reads _Asshole Nodick_ while yours reads _aka Adam Kovic_. When the man in question finally walks out with his duffel bag, he takes a look at Geoff's sign and just shakes his head.

"Really? 'Asshole Nodick' was the best you could do?"

Geoff just laughs and pulls him into a hug. "Good to see you again, buddy."

"Likewise." Adam turns to you an extends a hand. "Y/N?"

"Yup." You smile and shake his hand. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

"Yeah! And I'm glad to see you're doing better. Car accidents fucking suck."

"You got that right. Especially since it means you'll be hanging out with Geoff instead of me the whole week." You laugh.

"Because that's _such_ a terrible thing." Geoff mocks as he grabs Adam's bag. "Come on, let's get you to the office."

  


"Alright." Geoff gestures to a set of double doors on the left. "Over here we have the best office—it's red. And over there is the sucky office because it's blue."

You pound your fist on your chest twice. "Blue team fo' life."

Adam laughs, but Geoff ignores you and continues with the tour.

"And here is the purple office where we take people who don't work here and can't declare team allegiance. Like you."

"I'm partial to red, myself." Adam winks at you.

"And I'm too lazy to hire you and give you your own desk, so purple it is!" Geoff grins.

  


You walk down the blue hallway, bypassing the lounge and heading straight for a door in the back corner. You knock and wait for the occupant to give you the okay. When you open the door, only half the lights are on and all you can see is Joel's hair standing up past the back of his office chair.

"Miss me?"

He turns his chair and grins at you, arms outstretched for a hug. "Every second."

"You're such a sap. How embarrassing." You smile and step between his legs, running your hands through his hair as he hugs you.

"You missed me, too." He sighs contently into your shoulder.

"That I did." You pull back and pat his hair down. "Wanna get lunch with Geoff and Kovic?"

"Sure, lemme just send these files to Gilby and—" Joel types _Very important please open From Nigerian prince Will send $$$_ into the subject line and clicks send. "Done."

He puts his computer to sleep and rolls up the sleeves of his button-down. He slips his hand into yours and heads to the front desk of the Drunk Tank's Arcadius office.

"They're hanging out in the purple room."

"Just checking for mail."

Kara's not at the desk—there's a note about getting food and being back in ten—so Joel just walks behind it and starts sifting through the envelopes. Both of you instinctively look at the front door as it opens.

Joel stops. "Shannon?"

A woman with an auburn bob appears in the doorway. She's dressed in a garish pair of bright green pants and a parrot blouse. When she hears her name, she lifts her sunglasses.

"Long time, no see, Heyman."

"Have we met before?" You tilt your head, trying to remember where you've seen her face.

She raises an eyebrow at Joel. He just sighs. "It's a long story. Someone will catch you up on it."

She looks back at you and sticks out a hand. "Shannon. I fill in for Jack sometimes when he can't go in the field."

"It's nice to meet you. Again. Temporarily?" You shake her hand. "Sorry. Like he said, it's a long story."

"Don't worry about it." She gives you a smile.

Joel pulls out his phone, checking for notifications. "Did Jack leave?"

"Not yet. He said tomorrow, but I was sailing in the area and decided to check in early."

"We were just about to get lunch." You offer. "Want to join us?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I was just going to let Geoff know I'm here and then hang out at Sightings."

"Meeting someone?" Joel resumes his perusal of the mail and doesn't look up as he asks.

"No, I just like the sound of planes."

"Ah, Shannon! My favorite woman!" Geoff appears in the hallway, followed by Adam.

"Careful, Geoffrey. You're a married man." She laughs and lets him hug her.

"I said 'favorite woman,' not 'love of my life.' Clear difference."

"Oh, very clear." Adam deadpans.

You laugh. "Oh, I like him. Let's keep him."

Joel steps out from behind the desk and holds your hand again. "Let's not. No offense to you, honored guest, but I'm already outnumbered by Adams. I don't think I could handle another one."

> _"Still no leads in the Downtown destruction of city vehicles."_
> 
> _"Fame or Shame is back to put shame on entertainment."_
> 
> _"MC Clip proclaims himself a genius!"_
> 
> _"Mirror Park hipsters are invading the Alamo Sea."_

You're curled up on the couch with Joel, watching the end of the nightly news as Joel waits for the economy recap airing after it. After a day of hanging out with Geoff and Kovic, you were content to just sit still for a while. You've been waiting to hear more about the garbage truck debacle since the news started, but end up falling asleep with your head in Joel's lap before the anchors started talking about it.

> _"In tonight's news, authorities are still searching for the suspects responsible for the destruction of several of the city's garbage trucks. Investigating officers have found that the four trucks blown up around Downtown and South Los Santos were destroyed using explosives that are sold at the chain store, Ammu-nation. Melinda Manchester is in the field."_

Joel snorts as he scrolls through his phone, his other hand softly petting your head as you sleep. "Good luck with that lead. LSPD might as well arrest everyone in the city."

> _"While this is a solid lead for the Los Santos police department, determining who purchased the particular explosives used will be a difficult task since almost every Los Santos resident has purchased them at least once in their lifetime."_

"No, shit, Melinda." He opens Bleeter and types.

**_.@WeazelNews Soon, police will issue arrest warrants looking for anyone that drinks water. Sigh_ **

> _"Additionally, it is unknown at this time if the five garbage trucks destroyed later in the day are connected or just a result of poor work conditions at the scrapyard in El Burro Heights. We'll stay with the story."_

* * *

[August 19, 2014]

In the early Tuesday hours, Joel wakes up to screaming.

He lifts his arm off you as you thrash and scramble towards the edge of the bed. He clicks his phone screen on to add some light to the near pitch-black room and whispers. "Y/N?"

You turn around and stare at him in shock for a few seconds before you're overwhelmed with tears. "Joel?"

"Hey, come here." He crawls halfway across the bed before sitting up against the headboard. One of his hands encircles your forearm lightly and he gently tugs you towards him.

You pull your legs back up onto the bed and scoot closer to him until your head is resting on his chest and you have both arms firmly wrapped around him. He places one hand on your back and the other behind your head for support and speaks quietly into your hair.

"I'm here. You're okay, baby. You're safe now. I'm here. I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow @ me. I'm so sorry this went on an unexpected break. I meant to have the rest of the chapters queued, but I caught up with traveling and family stuff that I just didn't have time. But we’re back! Again... but hopefully back for good until this is done! Thanks again to everyone whose still here, and we’re hoping the rest of this pays off and is worth the wait. Also major thanks to Kelsey for helping me get all these formatted for posting. <3
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	11. 09 - As a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie once told the crew, "If you don't say goodbye, then you aren't really gone. You just aren't here right now." Ashley then told everyone that was bullshit. And nobody knows that's bullshit better than Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

_San Fierro, San Andreas  
June, Seven Years Ago_

_"Seriously?" You laugh at the guy standing in your doorway. "You told me to 'dress to impress' and you're wearing your favorite hat?"_

_His smile complements the bright red of his Princess Robot Bubblegum hat too well. "Listen, I never said that_ I _had to dress to impress." He gives you a once over. "But boy, did you follow directions nicely."_

_You twirl and the skirt on your dress flutters up a little. It's a simple black dress with a bateau neckline and a skirt that reaches mid-thigh. You stop twirling and look at yourself in the mirror to finish your makeup as arms slide around your waist from behind. He places a gentle kiss on your neck and you place a hand on one of his arms, taking comfort in the soft flannel under your fingers._

_"You're going to make us late." You murmur._

_"Too horny to fight crime." He quietly quotes the show in your ear._

_You smack his arm and laugh. "Sean! You are disgusting!"_

_"And you are beautiful." He smiles as you put on lipstick. "Come on, let's go give these dickbags something to be impressed by."_

  


_"You remember what I told you?" Sean whispers._

_You nod. "Real names don't exist here, only aliases. If you see someone you know from real life, don't acknowledge that. Introduce yourself by your alias and never speak of this encounter outside of this building."_

_"And?"_

_You take a deep breath. "There is nothing to be afraid of because everyone in this house is a giant nerd."_

_Sean smiles and gives you a quick kiss. "Perfect."_

_You wade through the crowd of people drinking and dancing in the living room to a back hallway—the only people in it are a couple of drunk college kids waiting for the bathroom. Your boyfriend leads you past the line to a cluster of doors at the end of the hallway. He knocks on the left door and it opens enough to show a guy's face and a black curtain behind him._

_"I was wondering when you'd get here." He grins at Sean before he looks at you. "First time?"_

_"Yeah." You nod._

_The brunette opens the door a little wider and holds out a hand. "Pip."_

_"LC. Two letters."_

_Pip hands you a name tag sticker and a sharpie. As you fill it out, he turns back to your companion. "Password, sir?"_

_Sean sighs. "Are we going to do this every time?"_

_"We are until you get the password right!"_

_"What's the password?" You hand the sharpie back to the doorman and stick your name tag on your dress._

_"Don't worry about it, babe." Sean places a hand on your shoulder. "Just keep telling him 'Facade Master Race,' until his spirit is broken and he lets you through."_

_"Yeah, fuck you, too." Pip lets both of you into the small entryway and closes the door before pulling back the curtain. You give him a nod as you pass and Sean pats his shoulder with a smile._

_There's a small round-table setup of six computers in the middle of the room and about a dozen other people mingling. A projector is aimed at the wall, split-screened to show the six desktops along with a header showing the time._

_As you look around the room, most of the people are strangers, but you recognize a few familiar faces from around campus. You almost do a double-take when you look at the man in the corner surrounded by a few other guys. One of them must have said something funny because he yells, "You sunuva bitch!" and the group laughs._

_Sean notices your stare and whispers in your ear again. "Remember, don't acknowledge when you know someone from something other than business in this room. And all you have to know about him right now is that he's very important and that his appearance is very deceiving."_

_It's hard for you to imagine danger being associated with those glasses, that smile, and that particular brand of pink mustache across the chest of his shirt, but you know how easy it is to look one way and act another. Sean can be scarily impressive when it comes to business—and that's despite knowing how adorable he is half-naked, sleepy, and watching cartoons in bed._

_"How important?"_

_"He's on the Leaderboard."_

_"Alright, seats." A lanky-looking guy leaves his conversation with Leaderboard Guy and walks to the front of the room as the clock shows 10:25pm. His name tag reads 'Minion'._

_Sean navigates you to one of the computers and stands behind you as you sit. He lightly massages your shoulders as Minion speaks._

_"Three rounds. The tasks will escalate in complexity and each round is cumulative. You fuck up early? You fuck yourself over for the rest of the competition." He looks at the six people sitting at the computers. "You have each been brought to this room by a sponsor. Therefore, your performance represents both of you and your inclusion in this industry. Sponsors: I hope you've chosen well."_

_Leaderboard Guy speaks. "First task is to gain remote access to a fellow contestant's computer. Throughout their folders, you will find several keys needed to access an outside desktop linked to the corresponding machine. Only one of the keys will allow you to access an executable on this second computer. That executable program will help you get access to a third computer whose IP address is hidden somewhere in the second computer's hard drive. Again, there will be multiple keys but only one will let you run an executable on another outside computer. Finally, using the program on the third computer, corrupt the rest of your opponents' desktops."_

_Minion presses a remote and the clock changes to a timer. "You have two hours to complete all three tasks."_

_Sean giggles into a sigh and whispers into your ear. "Remember what I taught you and you'll be fine." He kisses you on the cheek. "Kick their asses, baby."_

_Minion starts the timer. "Two hours!"_

  


_You complete the tasks in one hour and force the other computers to play Sean's favorite gif of Mario flipping off Yoshi on loop._

_As soon as he sees their screens change to the familiar image, Sean sweeps you out of your chair and spins you around. "THAT'S MY GIRL!"_

_You add this to your list of Top Ten Moments as your boyfriend gently places you back on the ground. You're still smiling and laughing with him when there's a tap on your shoulder._

_"That was quite impressive." Leaderboard Guy smiles, arms crossed. "I've hosted this Hackathon five times and that was definitely a first. Also, great choice of corruption. Most people just go for blue screens or a screamer video."_

_You let go of Sean's hands, but don't stray too far from him as you talk. "Thanks! And the gif was just a small homage. I have a great teacher." You look back at your boyfriend and smile._

_"Spoole, right? I think you've been to this particular gathering more times than I have." Leaderboard Guy shakes his hand before extending it to you and reading your name tag. "LC?"_

_"Yup!" You shake his hand._

_"Well, LC, it's nice to meet you. My name's Markiplier." He goes silent and considers you for a few seconds. "You thinking about making this kind of deal a full time thing? I think you could be quite the star here."_

_"You think so? I dunno," You glance back at Sean. "We were thinking of going somewhere a little... Livelier."_

_"More lively than Los Santos?" Markiplier raises an eyebrow._

_"Yeah," Sean responds with a smile. "We've got a city in mind."_

* * *

[August 19, 2014]

"But what am I going to do without you, Jack?" Joel pouts into his coffee mug.

"You'll be fine. It's not like I'm going away forever." Jack rolls his eyes and places his hamburger back on the plate. "I'll be back."

"But whennnn?"

"Two weeks."

Joel waves his mug around. "And you expect me to believe this is all just coincidental timing?"

"Hey, at least I got Shannon to show up." Jack sighs. "It's just that—Caiti and I agreed that maybe it's time to get away for a bit. She hasn't seen her family in a while and it'll be nice to visit."

"You know July is the busiest time of the year for us, Jack! Not to mention we have those assholes to worry about."

"The rest of Fake AH has the week off while you guys do Player Select stuff, and the Quest Predator livestreams for the week are just recordings of us playing old RvBs. It's not like I'm needed here to just sit on my ass. Plus, those assholes are part of the reason why maybe it's a good idea to lay low."

"That sounds like a coward's way out, Jack."

"It sounds like not adding an opportunity to hurt another one of our crew members." He stares at the man across from him. "Listen, you know how hard it was for me to convince Caiti to stay in Los Santos. The least I can do is listen when she raises perfectly valid concerns."

Joel sighs. "Yeah, I get it."

"I'll be back before you know it." Jack crumples his napkin into a wad and tosses it at Joel's face. "I'll even bring you to a race when I get back."

He tries not to let the prospect cheer him up. "Yeah, and I'll kick your ass."

"Sure you will," Jack smiles. "Now, practice your driving skills and see how fast you can take me to the airport, old man."

* * *

[August 20, 2014]

"Are you Leon?"

The Vanilla Unicorn's owner looks up at the young man in the doorway of his office. "I am the one at the desk, yes."

"I'll give you twenty thousand for it."

Leon raises his eyebrows. "Twenty thou for the desk?"

"For the Unicorn."

"Seriously?" He laughs. "The Unicorn makes almost three times as much money as the Downtown Cab Company a week, and they sold for two-hundred thousand. What makes you think I'd take twenty?"

The stranger sheds his jacket and tosses it onto Leon's couch. "Twenty and I won't kill you."

"Take a walk, kid."

"Or I could just kill you," he pushes up his glasses, "take the Unicorn, and keep my money."

"Listen, I know you really want to see some topless ladies on a daily basis, but all you have to do is buy a lock for your door at your momma's house and a good pair of headphones. There is plenty of free porn on the internet, buddy."

"Twenty and I won't tie you to the back of a Zancudo jet and take off in it. Final offer."

"Fuck o—"

A few minutes later, the man pulls his purple hoodie back on as he walks onto the runway in the middle of a blonde's dance.

"Excuse you, you can't be up here!"

"Listen up!" The man yells while re-adjusting his beanie. "The Unicorn's under new management from this point forward."

"Says who?" The bartender calls.

"Says me. Your new owner." He pulls a stack of hundreds out of his back pocket. "And every employee who doesn't ask anymore questions will get a bonus this month."

Everyone in the club stays silent while pop music plays in the background.

The man sighs. "And everyone currently in the club gets free drinks. Today only."

The patrons cheer and someone raises their glass for a toast. "To new management!"

"To new management." He nods at the crowd before slapping the dancer's ass and walking towards the back. "Now, everybody get back to work!"

* * *

[August 21, 2014]

You take a seat on Joel's desk, not waiting for him to acknowledge you. "How long is long enough to let someone have space?"

He glances at you before looking back at the LCN website. "What happened to being patient with him?"

"I have never been good at taking my own advice, let alone being patient."

Joel closes the browser window and places his hands on your waist. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No." You scoff.

He waits.

"Maybe." You mutter.

"I'll see if I can find him later."

"Thank you." You place your hands on either side of his face and kiss him.

"Of course. Now, go back to your desk and let me work. "

Instead, you slide off the desk and onto his lap, letting your legs rest on his armrests and wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Or you can just do that." He laughs.

You bury your face into his neck, but he just rolls his chair closer to his computer and starts typing.

"Comfortable?"

You nod.

"Need anything else?"

You shake your head. Even though your week's workload has been lighter than it was supposed to be, you're still exhausted. You nearly fall asleep, but the door opens.

"Should I come back?" You hear Chris' voice from the door.

You pull away just far enough to speak. "Come in, Christopher."

"I just need to talk to Joel about the projected expense reports for tomorrow."

Joel spins the chair around to face his successor. "How many times do we have to tell Geoff that I will not accept whiskey as an expense claim?"

"Even when the guests drink it?" Chris hands him a folder.

"Especially when the guests drink it." You say.

"And especially when he refuses to share with me." Joel turns his attention to you briefly and whispers, "Are you gonna move so I can look at the papers?"

You shake your head.

He sighs and holds the folder above him so he can read it. "Alright, Chris, what did you want to talk about?"

  


"I didn't expect to see you here."

The Unicorn's new boss turns to face the voice. When he sees who it is, he gestures to the bartender. "Karen, a drink for my friend here."

She passes him a pint of beer which he hands to his guest before heading to a table near the stage.

"So, where are your minions?"

"I'm here strictly as the ambassador for Warfstache Games." Mark takes a drink.

"Is that why you're in a strip club instead of hanging out with your assigned PA?"

"Just checking in on you, Ray. I've heard you haven't been having a great time around here, lately."

Ray scoffs. "I wonder why."

"Hey, now." Mark raises his hands. "Leaderboard rules says no getting involved in anyone else's business uninvited. This included."

"As a friend, then."

"As a friend, I'm inclined to ask why you now own a strip club."

Ray shrugs. "I was told I needed a hobby."

Mark nods in greeting to the newest dancer entering the stage. "This is quite the hobby."

Ray says nothing for a few minutes and watches Nikki dance. He takes a deep breath. "Are you sure you can't tell me anything?"

"I got nothing to tell, Ray. And if you want Markiplier info, that comes at a price."

"I've had time to do some solo work. One city's cocaine-smuggling trash is another man's treasure, and all that. I could give you twenty-three thousand in cash right now."

Mark shakes his head and gives him a sad smile. "Not that kind of price, I'm afraid."

They sit in silence until Mark finishes his drink. Ray stands.

"Alright, I think one of the bosses was supposed to be the one to pick you up, but I'll drive you to the office."

When they reach the Arcadius building, Mark stops Ray before opening the door to the Drunk Tank office. "You can't guarantee safety, BrownMan. No matter how close you keep someone."

  


Ray wanders into the blue hallway, looking to grab a water bottle from the break room. He finds the room empty and rummages through the refrigerator.

"Ray."

He doesn't turn. "Joel."

"Haven't seen you around in a while." The door closes and locks behind him.

"You never really saw me around that much to begin with."

"Ray," he starts. "I consider you a friend—"

"Yeah, well I don't."

Joel goes silent.

"What makes you so special? Huh, Joel?" He turns to look at the older man. "What is it about you that makes her remember you and not me?"

"It's not like any of this is on purpose—"

"And that's what makes it worse!" Ray slams the fridge door closed. "You get to go home every night and she'll greet you with a beer, dressed in a sweatshirt she knows is yours, and tell you stories of things from her day that reminded her of you. If it wasn't for everyone else, she wouldn't even know my name right now."

"Yeah, but she's here now. She may not remember everything, but she's here now."

"You don't get it, Joel." Ray steps toward him, pointing his water bottle at his chest. "You lost nine days with her. I lost twenty-five years."

"Ray—" Joel trails off.

"Fuckin' tell me how that's fair, Joel. Twenty-five fucking years and she just barely knows me by name."

"I don't know what to say."

"Makes two of us." Ray moves past him and unlocks the door. "Don't take her for granted, okay?"

Joel's left alone in the break room.

* * *

[August 22, 2014]

You double-check the apartment number before knocking on the door.

"Goddamn it, Gavin." You hear muffled through the door before it opens. "I told you— Oh."

"Hi." You stand awkwardly.

"Hi."

After a few seconds of staring at each other, you mutter, "This is stupid." You push past him and stand inside his apartment. "I don't know you."

"Do you normally barge into stranger's apartments?" Ray raises an eyebrow.

You glare at him before continuing. "I don't know you, but I did. I just don't remember. And I don't know if I'll ever remember, but I want to. I want to know you."

"Did Joel send you here?"

"I sent myself here because I'm tired of knowing that I'm important to you and feeling like shit because I can't feel the same way."

"Listen, maybe it's better—"

"For fuck's sake, Ray." You step closer to him and poke him in the chest. "I want you to be important to me."

He swallows hard. This is the closest he's been to you in a little over a week.

"I know there has to be reasons why we're—why I left Liberty City and came back to San Andreas just to find you. I just need a little reminding, and you're the only one who can help me."

"I bet you've told your boyfriend enough stories about us. Why not just ask him?"

" _My boyfriend_ "—you grab Ray's arms with both hands—"wasn't there with us growing up. _You_ know the stories. I want to hear it from _you_."

Ray looks down at you and says nothing.

"Please, Ray."

He pulls you into a hug. "You hungry? I was about to order a pizza."

"Can we get pepperoni—"

"And mushroom, I know. It's my favorite, too."

  


"When I, uh—" Ray laughs. "So our neighborhood was decently safe during the day, but when we were too young to hang out on the fire escape, we'd play in the hallways of the apartment complex. And ever since I was four, we had this little shit of a neighbor named Dwayne. He lived next to me while you lived in the apartment above mine. He always used to make fun of me whenever he'd see us playing in the third floor hallway cuz you'd strong arm me into playing cops and robbers, but we'd use your Barbie dolls because your parents didn't think action figures were girly enough to buy for you."

"Hey, Barbie has had a lot of occupations. She has a very versatile skill set." You laugh.

"Yeah, so sometimes you'd yell things like, 'GO HOME, DWAYNE! BEFORE POLICE LIEUTENANT BARBIE THROWS YOUR PUNY BUTT IN JAIL FOR SIX MONTHS!' "

You both laugh again. "Yup, that sounds like me."

"One of personal favorite lines is, 'MY DAD'S BEEN TO PRISON, I AIN'T AFRAID TO FIGHT'." Ray smiles. "And I would just look at you and think: if I could be anyone when I grew up, it'd be you."

  


You pop one of Ray's CDs into his stereo of some punk band you used to love back in high school. "Okay, I've set the mood. More stories."

Ray laughs. "At this rate, I feel like I'll run out of shit to say."

"Oh, come on." You sit back down on the couch and pat his knee. "Knowing me, and knowing more about you, I'm pretty sure you have plenty of material to work with."

"Okay, fine. I think I have a good one that I've never told you about. At least, not since it happened." He shakes his head with a smile. "I don't know if you know this, but you're three years older than me. So when you were a junior, I was in eighth grade. And around that time, I was trying to make friends with these dudes I knew I'd be going to high school with named Mike and Drew."

You grab your third slice of pizza. "Why do I have the feeling this story is going to be embarrassing?"

"Because it is!" Ray chuckles. "The three of us were hanging out in my room playing video games one day, when we heard you on the phone upstairs. It was a pretty normal thing for me because your room was right on top of mine and the fire escape was right outside our windows, so we used to just keep our windows open and yell at each other. Anyway, they had seen you before but never really talked to you, so they poked their heads out of the window and whispered back to me, 'Hey, Ray, isn't that your hot neighbor?' And they ended up daring me to fucking break into your room and steal a pair of your underwear."

You laugh. "Seriously, Ray? I got panty-raided?"

"Oh, it's about to get worse." He leans back against his arm of the couch. "Your mom asked you to go to the store for her, so we waited until we heard your door close and your room go quiet. I went up the fire escape and climbed in—which was like no big deal to me because I used to do that a lot for shits and giggles just to scare you. And I figured I'll go in, just grab whatever, and then hop out. But you walked back into your room just as I opened your underwear drawer."

"Oh, no." You cover your face with a hand.

"Oh, yes. Thankfully, they were still in my room, so they didn't know you came back. But I very quietly explained the situation and was like, 'Please, just do me a solid.' So you handed me your laciest pair of underwear and sent me back outside. And those douchebags were impressed, but you gave me so much shit for that afterwards."

"Good!" You nudge his foot with your own. "And I hope you gave my underwear back."

"Yeah, you should've seen me try to explain it to my mom when she found it in my laundry."

"Ray, no!"

"I fucking hate myself. Ugh, okay we're moving on."

  


"I dunno. With the obvious exceptions, seeing everyone else was pretty uneventful." You shrug as Ray hands you a mug of hot cocoa before reclaiming his seat at the other end of the couch. "Although, I think that was the most I've ever seen Geoff cry."

"Not surprising."

"Why is that?"

"Aside from Michael, you were his favorite heist member. He was pissed for a month after you went into Management instead of staying with us."

"Emily can be very convincing when she wants to be. And intimidating. Very intimidating." You smile.

"Yeah, not to mention he found a way to blame Gavin for it. It was a painful time for Gavin and a therapeutic one for Geoff. Gavin's food and drinks have never been so farted on."

"How'd he manage to blame Gavin?"

"Gavin blew up your bike."

"I knew it!" You almost spill your hot cocoa. " 'Accident,' my ass."

Ray laughs. "Do you remember what happened that night?"

You shake your head. "Other than my Sanchez ending up on fire, no."

"Well, it was a couple of weeks before Bids and Petitions, and you know how the bosses get around BPs; anyone who hasn't petitioned is fresh meat, and the T5s are like hungry wolves waiting to bid. Geoff figured we should do something to get you guys thinking about petitioning to join Fake AH for good, so we were running an afternoon heist outside the Trojan.

"Gavin, Caleb, and I were lookouts and providing covering fire while you were with Geoff and Ryan inside the bar. You had parked your bike not too far away from where we parked our Liberators, which was also in a completely different direction than where the cops were coming from. But somehow, because Gavin is Gavin, he managed to throw a sticky on your bike along with all the police cruisers. So when we blew up the cops and started leaving, your bike went up with it."

"That motherfucker."

"I had already left with Geoff and Ryan had gotten in a truck with Caleb, so you ended up with Gavin. And all I heard on the radios after was"—Ray does his impressions of you and Gavin—"DID YOU BLOW UP MY BIKE?! I GOT CONFUSED! GAVIN, MY BIKE WAS NOWHERE NEAR THE COPS! I WAS TOLD TO BLOW UP THE VEHICLES AND THAT'S WHAT I DID! BUT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BLOW UP MINE, YOU FUCK! AHH, DON'T PISTOL WHIP ME WHILE I'M DRIVING!"

  


Around midnight, Ray takes your empty mugs to the kitchen sink as you nod off.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, missy. You got a big day and plenty of nerdy interns to boss around tomorrow."

You open your eyes and watch Ray come back with a pillow and blanket.

"I'm taking the couch. Bedroom is the door on the left and there's a new toothbrush in the bathroom that you can use." He lightly hits you with the pillow before setting it on his side. He sits down and starts scrolling through his phone.

"Ray, did I do something wrong?"

"What? No." He puts his phone down and turns to you. "Sorry, I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"No, I mean before. You skipped the years between me graduating high school and me joining Cock Bytes. And even then, with all the heist stories, you—I dunno, you tell them differently."

"You left me." He shrugs. It's quiet for a few seconds before he takes a steadying breath. "We made all these plans around you going to Vespucci and two days before you moved, you told me you were moving across the country instead. You didn't even tell me you were thinking about it." He shrugs. "Up until then, it had always been you and me. But then out of nowhere, you basically said I wasn't enough for you, then moved three-thousand miles away."

"Did I really say that?" Your voice is quiet.

"Well, not exactly." He looks down at the floor. "But, that's what it felt like."

You sit in silence for a minute before you whisper, "I'm sorry."

He just gives you a small smile. "Well, you're here now. That's what matters, right?"

You give him a hug, say goodnight, and sleepily make your way to the bathroom. After you've brushed your teeth and changed into a pair of his pajama pants and a shirt, you're curled under his sheets thinking about what he said.

He said it like he meant it, like it doesn't matter anymore, but somehow it still feels so bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update! I think for now, we might be changing or abandoning having a set time that these chapters come out because my work schedule is crazy changing. But I'll do my best to have them out Wednesday afternoon/evenings!
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	12. 10 - Player Select!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever wonder why we're here? No, I mean inside this planetarium with like a thousand other people. Oh right, it's our biggest public event of the year. P-P-P-PLAYER SELECT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, Post-Traumatic Stress/Anxiety attack, Guns, Minor Character Death

[August 23, 2014]

"I'm Adam Kovic here for Inside Out, the show where we bring you the best info on all your favorite games." Adam smiles at a camera Blaine is holding as they stand outside of the Galileo. "Today, I get to talk about one of my favorite games which means, yes, we're here covering Drunk Trank's third annual Player Select! gala dinner."

"You're such a kiss-ass, Kovic." Burnie laughs.

"That's what they called me in college! But really, let's talk about what's happening tonight."

"Well as you said, we're here for our annual gathering, Player Select!" Burnie draws the exclamation point with his finger. "Where we sell off Red vs Blue stuff to raise money for charities and play games and watch our employees and guests be drunken idiots."

"That's me!" Adam grins at the camera. "I'm going to be one of those drunken idiots!"

Burnie laughs. "Right, we've dedicated a portion of the night to you and three other drunk men playing video games hosted by none other than our resident drunk, Geoff Ramsey, who also voices Grif in the games."

"I heard that and I am only a little drunk sometimes." Geoff jumps in and wraps an arm around Adam, drink in the other hand.

"Do you remember the last time we had a public event?" Burnie raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Adam chimes in. "You got so drunk, you lay down on stage and passed out halfway through the show."

"That uh, that must have been someone else. I think you're confused, Nodick."

Adam just shakes his head as Blaine and Burnie laugh. "Anyway, I'll be back with updates throughout the night. Enjoy the rest of the guys playing maps with the community! See ya!"

Blaine stops the stream and Adam turns to Geoff.

"Are you seriously gonna be calling me Nodick all night?"

"Unless you find a better nickname by the time I introduce you onstage in like four hours."

"You're gonna be stuck with Nodick all night." Burnie claps a hand on Adam's shoulder and directs him to the next set of cameras.

  


You pull the helmet off as you walk into the planetarium, twenty-five minutes after you were scheduled to be in there. Ryan looks up from the control panel.

"You're—"

"Yes, I know I'm late." You set your helmet down next to his. "I got caught up taking pictures with some people. They sure love the helmets."

"It's the only way we'll ever be as popular as the voice actors. And I'm okay with my current level of popularity."

"That's less popularity and more notoriety, Ryan."

"Eh, semantics." Ryan smiles.

"Look, it's my favorite person!" Joel walks in.

"Hello, dear." You smile.

But Joel walks past you and hugs Ryan. "Andersmith, you are the best lieutenant because you are the blue one and everyone knows that the blues are the best. That's why they both start with B."

You laugh and smack his arm. "You're giving out spoilers, Caboose. Not everyone gets to read the submissions for new game stories like you do."

Joel doesn't let go of Ryan. "I am not giving spoilers to people! If anything, everyone else should be giving _me_ spoilers! What are spoilers?"

"Regardless of gifts, you're not supposed to be in here, captain." Ryan pats him on the back and pulls away from the hug.

Joel drops the Caboose voice. "Just came to check in." He gives you a proper hug before holding you at his side. "They're showing the recap right now, so I figured it'd be a good time to sneak out."

"We're almost ready in here." You lean your head into his side and yawn. "We're gonna do a quiet run-through just to make sure everything is working properly."

"People are gonna flip when they see this."

"I hope so. We spent eight months on it and didn't finish it until last night." Ryan adds.

"Joel?" One of the interns appears in the doorway. "Recap's almost over."

"Give me a second, Jeremy." Joel pulls you in for another hug and kisses the top of your head. "You doing alright?"

You nod. "A bit tired, but fine. And I've got Ryan with me. I'm okay."

"Alright. I'll come back in a bit before they let people in here."

"Go stick to your schedule, dork. Steffie didn't slave over itineraries just for you to go off-book." You smile. "Love you."

"Love you, too." He waves to Ryan as he heads toward Jeremy. "And I love you too, lieutenant!"

  


When the fifty-minute video in the planetarium ends, Burnie walks up to the stage.

"So if you've kept up with our games, you'll notice that what you just watched was a more cinematic retelling of our last three games, including the Out of Mind, Recovery One, and Relocated DLCs. We at Drunk Tank are always looking to push the boundaries of our little universe, so we thought, what better time than now? We decided that it was time to take a look at the world outside of Blood Gulch— _before_ Blood Gulch. Because before Red vs Blue, there was Project Freelancer."

At this point, Matt, Gus, Geoff, Joel, Jason Saldaña, and Shannon McCormick join Burnie on the stage as the screens change to a slideshow of promotional images.

"So, it is with great pleasure that we announce the newest installment in the Red vs. Blue series, the Project Freelancer Saga. Everyone here tonight will receive a copy of the game, while digital downloads will be available for purchase to the public at midnight."

There's a scream of "OH MY GOD" from the audience.

Geoff tosses his empty cup at the front row. "Shut up, Kovic."

  


"So uh, we're going to start off with OG RvB. Because we all have to start somewhere. For those of you watching at home via the Drunk Tank or Quest Predator sites, Intern Matt will post how to join our games in the chat while we get set up." Geoff whips the mic cord around as Arin, Adam, Mark, and Shannon pick their profiles. He looks up at the screen behind him and hangs his head. "Why am I not surprised at all?"

Shannon is the first one to speak. "Since I'm not in the first few games, I decided that I was going to be Church since I'm _obviously_ the most important one here." He laughs as the rest of the guys on stage boo.

Adam leans in really close to his mic and deadpans. "I picked Grif because Grif is the best. He is my favorite character. I love him. Geoff, please—please give me a job."

"You're such an asshole and I love you." Geoff walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek before moving on to Mark. "Mr. Warfstache picked Caboose… If you're sure."

Mark laughs. "I let the audience tell me which one to be and they said Caboose, so I'll trust their judgement."

Geoff holds his hands up. "Mark, our audience knows nothing and wants to see you fail. But you do you, man."

"I'm going to be Sarge, because I'm a badass and I like shooting guns and sometimes I say things that don't make sense!" Arin yells. Part of the crowd cheers and he waves his controller around.

"Oh god, this is like being at work." Geoff downs the rest of his drink. "Alright, capture the flag and go!"

  


"What's up, honey bunches?"

You smile as Joel sidles up to you. You're standing outside the dome in the promenade walkway just looking at the city lights. Most of the attendees are either wandering around the RvB exhibits, watching Player Select, or dancing to the live band playing on the front lawn.

"Just taking a break." You turn to face him." What's up with you? Shouldn't you be mingling with crowd?"

"They're boring."

"Joel!"

"What?" He shrugs and takes a sip of his whiskey. You try to grab his cup, but he holds it out of your reach. "Nope. No alcohol with your medication."

"Just a sip? I've been streamlining soda all day."

"Go drink some water."

"Look at you being so responsible." You chuckle.

"Don't get used to it." He smiles and pulls you toward him.

You rest your head on his chest and he sways a little with the music drifting from the lawn.

"Yeah," he whispers. "I think I'm good just staying right here."

  


"Why am I always at the bottom of the board?" Shannon shakes his head. "Even when it isn't scripted, I can't catch a break."

Arin does his best Sarge impression. "Bow down to the shotgun, blue!"

"I like the tank. The tank is my friend. The tank and I will rule the world." Mark whispers into his mic.

"Alright, alright." The crowd quiets down. Geoff walks back to the center of the stage. "We've played a couple of rounds in all five RvB games. Are you guys ready to see some new shit?!" Geoff yells.

The room erupts into cheers.

"Trevor? Can you load up the freelancer games?"

The big screen switches to the Player Select! title screen as the games switch. When it changes back, it shows the multiplayer lobby for Project Freelancer.

"Alright, I've been informed we are plugged into the consoles we use for freelancers, so go to log in and we'll pick ones for everybody." Geoff walks to Shannon, but turns around. "Shannon, just pick Wash."

Shannon fist pumps into the air.

"I'm Tex." Adam says quickly.

"Adam, why don't you be—"

"I want to be Tex, Geoff. I'm MLG. Let me be Tex."

Geoff just shakes his head. "Alright, we have Washington and Texas. Who will we pick for Mark?"

"I'm guessing the audience can't help me pick this time." Mark chuckles as people start shouting suggestions.

"Oh, shut up! You're all just yelling state names!" Geoff rolls his eyes and watches him scroll through profiles. "Oh, stop! Pick Florida."

A single person yells, "YES! WOO, FLORIDA!"

"And now we all know which loser in here is from Florida." Geoff places a hand on Arin's shoulder. "You have forty-seven states left. Choose wisely."

"Um…" Arin closes his eyes. "Tell me when to stop."

"STOP!"

"I am now Agent Georgia!"

"Oh, buddy. I'm so sorry."

  


When Matt Hullum finishes his closing remarks, all of the support staff don their RvB helmets and start escorting guests out of the observatory.

You and Lindsay are holding the front doors open and waving goodbye to guests as they leave. Jason and Joel walk by the two of you and Joel places a hand on top of your helmet.

"Good work, Caboose!" He turns to Lindsay. "And good work to you too, Yellow Church!"

"Goddamn it, Joel." Jason laughs and they walk onto the lawn.

After the crowd is through, you move back through the halls of the observatory as Lindsay heads outside. Once you're sure none of the guests are loitering in the hallway, you take off your helmet and head back into the planetarium for your bag. When you pull back the curtain, a couple is still seated.

"I'm sorry, you can't be in here. We're clearing out the halls." The guy leans in closer to woman next to him and seems to whisper something to her, but they don't respond to you. You walk closer. "Excuse me? You can't be in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We were just leaving." His smile is predatory as he stands and faces you. His hair is styled and his beard is trimmed, but the look in his eyes is just as wild as it was when he was swinging a bat at your head.

You stumble backwards. "No. No, you can't be here."

His partner stands as well. She's wearing a floor-length black dress and holding the purse you were carrying when she grabbed you from the parking lot. "I told you we'd see you later, didn't I?"

You can't think. Your chest tightens and all you feel is phantom licks of pain on your skin.

"I keep asking him why we don't just kill you. Why we don't just gun you down and let that need for revenge you Big Damn Hero types have bring the rest of your crew out of the woodwork. But no, we have orders. And rules. And methods to follow."

They step toward you, pushing you back towards the control panels.

"But I don't think he really cares about following the rules. Do you?" He directs the question to his companion.

She shakes her head. "I think he might be scared."

"Scared." He laughs. "He actually thinks there might be a few fighters among you."

Your back hits the desk.

"But I look at you and think, no. There can't be."

He steps closer to you until he's inches from your face. He stops for a few seconds to study you, but you close your eyes. He smiles and pats your face.

"Until next time, Liberty."

You listen to their footsteps and the door close behind them before sliding to the floor. You try to compose yourself, but you can't get yourself to stop shaking. They were here. You need to tell someone. They were _here._ You grab your bag and your helmet, pushing yourself up, and head to the east terrace. The lower level is being used as the loading area, so someone is bound to be there who can help you.

You run into Geoff at the top of the stairs.

"Whoa, you okay, Y/N?"

"Geoff," you grab onto him, almost collapsing into his touch. "They were here."

"What?"

" _They_ were here."

You can't manage to be more specific, but it must click because he calls Caleb over to help you and runs toward the front of the observatory.

  


"Favorite part of the night?" Adam asks as Blaine records for the livestream and Burnie and Ashley pose for pictures.

"Probably the Mother of Invention video. It was like watching RvB the Movie on a curved TV, but better." Burnie smiles. "Our production team for that did such a great job."

"I'm just happy tonight is over. Do you know how many times I had to listen to Burnie practice saying"—Ashley drops her voice—" 'But before there was Red vs Blue, there was Project Freelancer'?"

She and Adam laugh as Burnie just sighs. "Alright, are we done with pictures for now?"

"You're all set, boss!" Jon gives him a thumbs up.

"Any last words to the stream before we head out for the night?" Adam obnoxiously sticks a microphone in Burnie's face, but Ashley is the one to jump in.

"We love you guys! Thank you for all your support and we hope you enjoy Project Freelancer!" She blows a kiss and the three of them wave as Blaine ends the stream. Adam jumps down the steps and talks with Blaine as Ashley and Burnie slowly make their way down.

"I am going to be so happy when I'm out of these heels—"

"Ashley," Burnie laughs as she stumbles. He holds out a hand to steady her. "You've only had two beers. You can't be that drunk."

But Burnie stops laughing. He pulls his hand away to see bright red smeared across his palm and when he looks back at Ashley, she shows a second of fear on her face before dropping to the ground.

Matt and Emily hear the gasps from the bystanders crowding around the cameras right before they hear Burnie calling Ashley's name. When they turn around to look, Ashley's lying on the ground with Burnie kneeling next to her. She's half pulled onto his lap while Burnie tries to apply pressure on the wound. Emily immediately pulls out her phone to call for an ambulance as Matt starts instructing the crowd to step back. He looks around at the skyline, trying to identify where the shot came from as he pulls out his phone to call Brandon. "I need you to get everyone to the house. Now. We have a situation on our hands."

Emily puts her phone away and pulls her scarf off her shoulders. She quickly wipes as much blood as she can off Burnie's hands before taking his place and applying pressure. Burnie cautiously places a hand on the side of Ashley's face and turns her head to look at him.

"Jinx? Ashley? Come on, honey." He gives her a weak smile. "What do we say to the god of death?"

"Not today." She whispers.

"That's right. Not today. Just hold on for me just a little bit longer, baby."

Burnie starts to wipe the tears falling from the corners of her eyes, but she places a hand over his to still his movements.

"I—I love you." She gives him a small smile, patting his hand.

"No. No, no, no. Ashley, don't do this. Please."

"I love you, Burnie. I'm so proud of you." She whispers and Burnie feels like he's losing his hearing. The murmurs of the crowd, the reporters now covering a death instead of the fundraiser, Emily calling his name—it just jumbles and sizzles together into a dull roar.

"Ashley?"

  


"Target one is down." Six speaks quietly into his mouth piece, his scope still hovering over the man he originally wanted to be his victim.

"And your second target?" Jordan's voice is in his ear.

"Just waiting for visual."

"They're looking for you; make it quick."

He sees a car stop and pull off the road at the bottom of the hill. The lights flash twice. "They can look all they want, they won't find me."

  


Geoff reaches the front to see a Matt on his phone and Emily kneeled down next to Burnie and someone else. Gus is walking towards them from the parking lot.

"Gus!" Geoff calls as he starts jogging toward him.

"Geoff, go back to the back." Gus meets him halfway. "We need to get everyone out of here."

"Gus, what's going on?"

Gus steps forward to push Geoff in the other direction, but a bullet catches him in the shoulder. "Fuck!"

"I need some help over here!" Geoff yells as he helps Gus to the ground. He pushes on the man's shoulder and looks at him. "What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I just saved your life!"

"You just got yourself shot!" Geoff's voice cracks.

Ryan runs up to him. "Boss."

"The hills." Geoff points with his chin. "Grab someone and check the hills."

Vagabond pulls on his RvB helmet and runs to the parking lot.

Adam Kovic appears in front of them. "Ambulance is already on the way. McCormick, Mark, and the support staff are trying to direct all the guests out of here. What can I do to help?"

"Did you see anything?"

"We were doing photo ops at the front door. They were stepping down when Ashley was shot."

"Anything before that? After?"

"Hills seems like the only reasonable vantage point."

"Yeah, I sent some guys that way." Geoff sighs. "Goddamn it, she said they were here."

Adam tilts his head. "Geoff?"

"Don't worry about it." He motions for the other man to come closer. "I need to do something. Take care of this idiot until the ambulance is here and tell him how much of a selfless hero he is."

Adam takes his place as Gus yells. "You owe me big time!"

"Pinky promise!" Geoff yells as he runs towards the back.

  


After the ambulances arrived, the remaining Cock Bytes members headed to the DT house on Matt's orders. Geoff is followed into the DT house by you and Caleb. Ryan and Blaine enter not long after.

"Anything?"

"Fucking rose petals. Top of the hill was covered in them." Ryan mutters.

"We covered both directions, but they were long gone by the time we got up there." Blaine adds.

"Shit."

Joel slams open the door. "Where is she?"

Geoff points to the living room and Joel hurries over.

"You okay? What happened?"

"I'm alright." You whisper.

"Thank, Christ." He touches his forehead to yours. "God, I can't lose you."

"Boss?" Brandon appears in the stairway.

"Fuck, what is it now?" Geoff runs a hand through his hair.

"Gavin went to pick up Kara, but their GPS signals have been pinging outside of her house for fifteen minutes." Brandon's worry is apparent. "Neither of them are answering their phones."

"This is just fucking great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	13. 11 - No Matter How Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You can’t guarantee safety, Brownman. No matter how close you keep someone.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Car Bombing, Hospital Stay, Minor Character Death, Guns

_Los Santos, San Andreas  
July, Five Years Ago_

_Even at night, the Del Perro Pier has a decent population of a few dozen people loitering around. It's quieter than you expect it to be on a holiday, but you're thankful for the lack of lines and crowds. You leisurely follow Ashley and Meg between some of the pier's shops, staring at the way the neon lights make the wood glow._

_"You've really been here for five months and still haven't been to the beach?" Ashley calls back at you._

_"Hey! We've been busy, alright? And even after spending almost my entire life in Liberty City, I still haven't been to the Statue of Happiness."_

_Meg laughs. "We need to take you out more."_

_The three of you are dressed in your swimsuits with various articles of outerwear on. It's a warm night. You're just in your bikini and a pair of denim shorts, opting to leave your jacket and cell phone stuffed under a seat in Ashley's car. Meg has her instant camera hanging from her wrist and insists on pictures every few minutes. She snaps a picture of you next to one of the seahorse sculptures before the three of you walk up the steps to the Leviathan. You hand over the fifteen dollars to a no longer bored looking ride attendant as he smiles at all three of you. You blow him a kiss as you get in the car behind Meg and Ashley and he winks back._

_"Have fun, ladies."_

_Ashley turns around and wiggles her eyebrows. You laugh, smacking her arm as the coaster reaches the top of the track. While it pauses, you stare at your roommates' figures, silhouetted by city lights, and think about how you never expected to be here. But now, you can't imagine yourself anywhere else._

_Meg screams in delight as the coaster speeds down the track. You and Ashley join in, yelling and cheering as your hair flies behind you. The ride isn't long, but you're all still laughing and breathless when you get off. The ride attendant holds out his hand to help you out._

_"Have a good night." He smiles._

_"Thanks. You, too." You smile back, fixing your hair a little with your free hand. When you're off the last of the steps out, Ashley turns around._

_"Have a good night." She repeats in a sultry voice._

_"Oh, shut up!" You bat a hand at her before Meg tells the two of you to behave._

_She makes the three of you take a few pictures in front of the neon dragon and picks a couple to go on the fridge before heading toward the end of the pier. The moon peeks out from behind a cloud as you walk past Pearls and down to the telescopes. You climb up a rung on the railing and brace yourself._

_"I think that's Chris, Aaron, and Babs." Ashley points at a single boat out in the water. A firework launches up from the boat. "That's definitely Chris, at least."_

_The three of you wave and are met with a few more fireworks. You don't know Babs and Aaron that well since they're T3s and aren't in Fake AH, but they've been out with the rest of the newer Cock Bytes members whenever all of you were granted free time. It doesn't take long for fireworks to launch from one of the lifeguard stations in response. You figure it's Brandon, Adam, Kdin, and Caleb since you ran into them in the parking lot earlier. After a few minutes, a voice speaks low in your ear._

_"I hope the bathing suit's not just for show."_

_You don't get time to respond; instead, you let out a yelp as you're pushed forward. When you make contact with the water below, you hear five more splashes after you. You surface in time to hear Meg yelling._

_"—owe me a new camera, assholes!"_

_The sounds of Michael, Ray, and Gavin laughing fill the air._

_You glare at the man closest to you. "Ray Narvaez Jr., you are dead to me."_

_"Oh, no." He starts swimming toward the boat and you chase after him, everyone else following not far behind._

_He jumps into the boat first, but you climb in after him and throw him back in the water, laughing._

_"Truce!" He yells. "Truce! Please let me back on the boat. It's cold."_

_"You're a big baby, you know that?" You roll your eyes and hold out a hand, helping him back in._

_Gavin climbs on top of the hull and grabs the firework launcher from Aaron. He shoots a few up as he yells. "Happy birthday, America!"_

_Michael rolls his eyes and yells, "Shut up, you British prick!"_

* * *

[August 23, 2014]

>

"Excuse me, Officer… Conrad?" Meg looks for the policewoman's name on her uniform before looking down the block. "What happened?"

Police tape and cruisers barricade the road, preventing Meg and Michael from getting any closer than a block to Barb and Kara's Vespucci home. Meg had scrambled out of the car and ran up to the barrier, leaving Michael still in the car.

"From what we can tell, a car exploded."

"My boyfriend was here picking up a friend—" Her voice trails off as Michael walks up behind her.

"Address?"

Michael rattles it off as Meg clutches at the barricade.

The officer gives a small nod. "Do you have pictures of your friends?"

Meg snaps out of it and quickly pulls her phone out, pulling up pictures of Gavin she had taken earlier before the Gala. She shows them to the officer before scrolling up to an older one of her and all of the CB girls at the beach.

"This is them. Gavin and Kara. Are they..." She looks back toward the house.

Officer Conrad pulls the barricade aside and ushers them in. "The girl—Kara? Is in critical condition. She was near the car when it blew. Your boyfriend, Gavin, was further away. Lots of cuts and scrapes, some light burns, and his hearing is probably all fucked up." She walks them over to another officer. "Schmidt, these guys know the victims."

"They just left for Mount Zonah. Get in your car and follow us over—I wanna talk to you." Schmidt tells them, then walks to an unmarked car.

Michael has to pull Meg back to the car. Tears roll down her cheeks as she clutches her phone. "Michael…"

"I know, Meg."

  


The silence enveloping the conference room is shattered by Geoff's yelling. "Will someone, for the love of god, tell me how _not one of you_ noticed our biggest security threat?!"

Most of the support staff from the gala is seated or standing in front of him, but Ryan is the only one to speak up. "Geoff—"

"Don't fucking 'Geoff' me, Ryan." He points furiously before addressing the entire room again. "We briefed all of you, gave you pictures, and yet two of them manage to waltz through our event for five hours without being noticed."

"Geoff, take a minute." Ryan tries to placate him. "There had to have been at least thirteen-hundred people there. With like fifty staff members there's no way we would have been able to see every one of them at all times, and we don't even have pictures of all of their faces. We were doing the best we could while trying to make sure the gala had no problems."

The room is quiet while Geoff stands there silent. Chris raises a hand.

"Are Ashley and Gus okay?"

Geoff just takes a deep breath. "I need to take a walk."

  


You're in the backyard of the DT house with Joel, sitting silently on the lounge chairs next to the pool. Geoff walks out from the lower floor of the house and joins the two of you. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Ashley's dead."

You whisper. "Yeah, Joel told me."

Geoff sighs and runs a hair through his hair. "I know this is a bad time, but we need you to identify the people you saw at the gala."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"When they—" He takes a deep breath. "When they streamed, we recorded it. I had the Adams get small clips of their faces and clean them up a bit."

"What? No way." It's the first thing Joel's said since he told you the news. "Are you seriously trying to make her relive that right now?"

"I know it'll be hard, but we really—"

Joel shakes his head, "Geoff, no. I can't let—"

"I'll do it."

Both men look at you. Joel places a hand on your knee. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

"Yes, I do." Your hands start fidgeting, but your voice is solid. "I froze. I could have done something— _should_ have done something, but I froze. And maybe if I had done something Ashley would still be alive." A storm brews inside your chest. "She'd be alive, Gus wouldn't be shot, and we'd have at least two of these fucking assholes out of our way."

"Y/N..." Geoff's voice is soft.

"I have to do this. I—I _need_ to do this."

"Alright." Geoff stands and gestures the both of you into the house. You both follow him to the computer lab. "It's just visuals, so hopefully it won't be as bad."

Geoff wakes a computer and you take a seat next to him. Joel pulls up another chair and threads his fingers with yours. The first clip is a blonde guy.

"Not him."

The next clip is a man drawing the dragon tattoo on you.

"Not him."

He shows you two more, a guy with a bun and a full beard, then a man with dark blonde hair in a leather jacket. You tell him no. Finally, he shows you the end of the live stream.

You sit up straight, holding Joel's hand a little tighter. "That's him."

"Are you sure?" Geoff asks.

"Yes. He was there." Your other hand pokes at the screen.

"When you found me at the gala, you said 'they.' That's all the visuals we have. Who's the other one?"

"Woman. Shoulder-length, dark brown hair. White. Hazel-ish eyes..."

"Anything else?"

You shake your head. "I don't remember their names; and he didn't mention any when he spoke to me."

Geoff turns his chair to face you. "What did he say?"

You hesitate. "Nothing worth repeating."

  


Geoff watches as Joel leads Y/N out of the room. He sighs and presses the keys to print out the image on the screen when his phone rings.

"What?" He spits as he watches the prick's face pop out of the printer—the fucking smirk plastered on his face. "Woah, wait. Slow down, Michael—What? Did you say 'bomb'?"

He leans back and closes his eyes, free hand covering his face as Michael explains what happened at Kara's.

"Okay. Stop. Both of you stay there. I'm sending people over." He presses the off button and sits there for a minute before throwing the phone against the wall with a shout of frustration.

* * *

[August 24, 2014]

"Should we all just permanently move into the hospital, or what?" Ray grumbles as he and Michael walk down the hallway to Gus and Gavin's shared room.

Michael scoffs. "We've got the money to just convert the Royale into one. Since almost half the crew lives there, might as well."

Michael is careful with opening the door. Gus is quietly talking with Burnie and Matt while Meg sits next to Gavin, petting his hair as he stares at the muted television.

  


> _Can you drive me to the house?_
> 
> **_Yeah sure_ **
> 
> _Just let me know when you're outside :)_
> 
> **_Will do!_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _Gavin's about to shove his phone back into his pocket after replying to Kara, but it starts ringing. Brandon's calling. "Yeah?"_
> 
> _"Gavin, we need you at the house."_
> 
> _"Wot, like right now? Why do you need me?" Gavin asks as he continues to make his three point turn into a twenty-three point turn._
> 
> _"Yes, right now. Emergency all-hands."_
> 
> _"Fine." Gavin finally parks his new boat by hitting the dock. "I have to pick up Kara first, then I'll be there."_
> 
> _"Alright, just hurry up."_

  


His hair is a mess and his ears are bandaged, but when Meg taps his shoulder and he he sees them, he smiles.

"My bois!"

Ray smiles and shakes his head. "What'd you do this time, Vav?"

The Brit takes a minute to respond. "It wasn't my fault! Damn bastards put a bomb in Babs' car. And Kara…"

Michael tries to steer the conversation away from that for now. "But you're okay, right?"

  


> _Gavin parks along the curb in front of the small house. He texts Kara and in a few minutes, she walks outside in her pajamas._
> 
> _"Hey, Gav!"_
> 
> _" 'Ello!" Gavin gets out of the car and gives her a hug. "Why'd you need a ride?"_
> 
> _"Car's in the shop. I'd drive Barbara's," she gestures to the car in the driveway. "But I've been watching movies and drinking. So, no driving for me."_
> 
> _"Well, get in and let's go. Brando sounded like it was urgent."_
> 
> _"Let me just grab my jacket from the car and we'll get going."_
> 
> _Kara opens the driver door and all Gavin remembers is heat._

  


"Gavin?" Meg touches his shoulder.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you're okay." Michael shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Gavin nods slowly. "Just gotta stay away from loud noises for a while."

"How are you going to stay away from your own mouth?" Ray smirks.

Gavin tuts. "Cheeky."

"What about you, Gus?" Michael catches the attention of the men across the room.

Gus puts on his grumpiest face. "I want to go home!"

Matt just chuckles. "He's gonna be fine."

  


Geoff shifts the car into park, but leaves the engine on. He gets out, opens the back, and pulls Kovic's bags out.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?"

He had heard the same thing from Mark and Shannon McCormick when he dropped them off at the airport and gives Adam the same response he gave to them. "We'll be okay, but thanks."

"I'm serious. I'll stay and help with… Whatever shit is happening." Adam slings the straps over one shoulder.

"Trust me, buddy. Not something you want to get involved in. And it's more of an internal thing, anyway." Geoff crosses his arms.

"Fine." He closes the trunk. "But you call me if you need anything, alright? I'm serious."

"And the same goes for you." Geoff gives him a hug. "I'm sorry your trip had to end like this."

"Me, too. But you guys are strong. You'll make it through this."

"Go home, Adam."

"Love you too, Geoff."

  


He finds you in a gym in South Central Los Santos that afternoon. When he walks up, you're practicing kicks on a free-standing boxing body. You don't acknowledge him, so he leans against the wall near you.

"I heard about Ashley and Kara."

You stay silent and place a kick to the dummy's chest.

"Meg said Gavin will be alright."

Kick to the side of the head.

"Gus keeps complaining, but he'll be okay too."

Kick to the shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

You stop. Ray looks at you and you stare back, trying to figure out how to say words you haven't found for yourself yet. You move in and grab his arm to pull him towards you. He goes in for a hug, but you flip him onto the mat.

He groans before looking up at you. "A warning would have been nice." He swings a leg out and knocks you off balance, using your arm that flipped him to bring you down to his level. He rolls both of you and pins you to the floor.

"Not fair." You breathe.

"None of it is."

* * *

[August 25, 2014]

"Joel."

"Adam."

"Don't unpack your stuff."

Joel had just reached the office a few hours early and placed his backpack on his chair. Gilby stood in the doorway.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you on a field trip."

  


Half an hour later, Joel finds himself at a cow farm in Grapeseed.

"Adam, why are we surrounded by bovine?"

"We are going to try and tip them."

Joel stares.

"What? You needed a break."

"Most people say, 'You needed a break' and bring me to a bar. Not to cows."

"Just tip a cow, Joel."

Joel walks up to one and pets it. He looks back at Adam who makes "go on" gesture.

"This feels really stupid, Adam. It's two-thirty in the morning."

"Just tip a damn cow, Joel!"

  


Three unsuccessful attempts at cow tipping later, Joel and Adam are sitting against a napping cow. They're sweaty and their pants are covered in mud.

"That did nothing for me, Adam."

"Listen, I didn't say we were going to successfully tip them. I just said we were going to try."

"Adam."

"Joel."

Joel sighs. "I just feel so helpless."

"Why?"

"I can't help her. I can't keep her safe. I barely remember how to use a gun." He goes quiet for a few seconds. "I'm not like Ray."

"Hey," Adam puts an arm around him. "She's not asking you to be. No one is."

"Yeah, but I just don't feel like what I can do is enough. She should have stayed in Heists. It's where she belongs. Not in an office."

"She chose Management, and she chose you." Adam stands and holds out a hand. "Come on."

Joel takes his hand and stands up. "Where are we going now?"

"There's an old motel across the lake that's good for target practice. We just have to get some ammo first."

  


They're staring at the clothing section in Ammu-nation, making fun of camouflage, when they hear him walk in. Joel is the first to notice. He takes a quick glance over when the man is paying for some jerry cans.

"—Yeah, I got the 10% discount from completing all the challenges at the range."

"That's great, man." The guy behind the counter isn't even trying to be enthused, but his customer doesn't notice.

"Only took me like a week, too. Sweet, huh?"

"Yeah, totally."

Joel nudges Adam once he's sure, but gestures for him to be quiet. Adam glances at the guy and nods.

"Alright, well, see you later!" The blonde walks out of the store and the two Cock Bytes follow quietly after.

He gets into a car parked across the street and does an illegal u-turn back toward Grapeseed. Joel has never been so relieved to be in Adam's boring, unnoticeable car as he is right now. He opens his phone as Adam starts driving after the man from the store.

"You'll never guess who we just ran into."

  


Joel and Adam walk straight into the conference room at the Del Perro apartment. Geoff, Matt, and Jack are sitting on the couches while Jon's at one of the computers.

"They're in Grapeseed." Joel says without introduction. "Using that abandoned ranch home that has been used as a meth house way too many times."

Jon relinquishes his seat to Adam and the screen changes to a map. Adam zooms in to the area.

"The one by the cow farm?" Matt asks.

"Yes. By the cow farm." Joel shakes his head a little. "Point is. We ran into Kerry at the Ammu-nation up on Sandy Shores and followed him back. From what we saw, they're mainly using the house. They might have stuff in the barns, but we didn't see anyone outside."

"And they didn't see you?" Jon raises an eyebrow.

"I haven't heard anything about grown men trying to tip cows on the radio, so I'm fairly certain Adam and I are invisible when we're together."

"They have cameras," Adam adds. "But they mostly monitor the doorways, and we didn't get close enough to be seen on them."

"I can go with Shannon and grab an EMP. From what I heard, she's been kind of bored." Jack offers.

For the first time since he's walked in, Joel stops. "When did you get back?"

"An hour ago? As soon as I heard what happened, I got on a flight."

"Okay, so Jack and Shannon will grab the EMP and we'll take them out tonight." Geoff opens his notebook to start planning.

"Tonight?" Matt turns to him. "Are you sure you can get everything set up by then?"

"We have to." Geoff mutters. "They've gotten the drop on us way too many times, and we have no idea what they're planning to do next. If they still think that we don't know where they are, we have to jump as soon as possible. We're not letting them win anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three chapters left! Just remember the good times, friends.
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	14. 12 - Say Your Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You told him once that how valuable you are to this crew isn't measured by how talented you are. It's time to show him what you meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Guns, Minor Character Deaths, Injuries

_Los Santos, San Andreas  
November, Five Years Ago_

_"I am about to have the best weekend." Meg plops down next to you on the couch with a glass of green juice._

_You raise an eyebrow. "Going out with Gavin?"_

_"No, I'm out on assignment in Vice City."_

_"Look at you," you smile and raise your own glass in a toast. "Second shadow assignment in a month! You're moving on up, Turney."_

_"I know, it's amazing. Not to mention, the associate's a real hottie." She laughs._

_"You have a boyfriend!"_

_"It's nothing official yet!" She rolls her eyes. "And it's nothing to worry about. He's a hottie, but I'm not into him like that." She grabs the remote and flips the channel on the TV. "He's a really nice guy, though. Last time, we spent the wait for his clients people-watching at the bar. Make a prediction about why someone was there or what they'd do and drop a twenty on it."_

_"How'd that turn out for you?"_

_"I made a hundred and forty and lost an undisclosed amount."_

_The both of you laugh as Kerry walks into the apartment. "Hey Meg!"_

_"Hi, Kerry." She gives him a polite smile._

_You roll your eyes. "Yeah, hello to you too, Kerry."_

_He stops behind the couches and just glances at you before turning his attention back to Meg. "I heard you got another assignment! Congrats!"_

_"Thank you! Yeah, I'm super excited about it. I'm hoping this means Boss'll bid for me."_

_"I'm sure he will. You're great." He flashes a smile._

_Ray, Gavin, and Michael walk into the apartment practically yelling about the target practice they were just at._

_"You literally didn't even hit anyone!" Michael yells as he goes to grab water bottles from the kitchen. Gavin waits for him near the dining table as Ray hops over the back of the couch, sits next to you, and throws an arm around your shoulders._

_"Didn't I?" The Brit asks._

_"You hit seventeen people trying to leave." Michael tosses him a bottle and laughs. "You hit everyone trying to leave the party. Even Kerry hit more people than you did!"_

_"Well, it was a good practice run." Gavin goes to sit on the couch as Meg gets up and kisses him on the cheek. "Oi, where are you going?"_

_"I have to pack. Assignment this weekend." She heads to the door, but turns around to wave. "I'll see you at home, Y/N."_

_You wave back as Ray grabs your glass and takes a drink._

_"God, that was not was I was expecting." He makes a face before handing the glass back and holding his hand out for a water bottle._

_"What did you expect? It's green!" You laugh._

_"Yeah, but that has texture! It tastes good, but I wasn't expecting having to chew it!"_

_You roll your eyes and take a drink. Michael gives him a bottle and sits on the couch next to Gavin. "So, Gavin, how does it feel knowing you got shown up by almost all of the T2s today?"_

_"Hey, I still did better than Chris and Caleb._ Plus _I did loads better than Geoff which is all that really matters."_

_"Don't forget that Ray broke the record for most hits." Kerry pipes in. "By the way, great job. That thing you did with the sniper rifle in round four? So cool, man."_

_You look at the guy next to you. "Again?" You pat his cheek. "So proud of you."_

_He shoves your hand off his face. "Yeah, barely. Ryan was really kicking my ass… Speaking of." He pulls out his vibrating phone, checks the screen, and shows it to you. Ryan's calling him. "I'm out. Call me later, okay?"_

_You nod as he gives you a quick hug before climbing over the back of the couch and heading towards the elevator._

_"Still, I'm not going to be surprised if Boss demotes you anytime soon, Gav." Kerry says as he moves around the couches and splays out next to you._

_Michael just stares at him. "Kerry, you do the least work out of any T2."_

_He scoffs. "Shadow assignments are busy work. I need a real challenge; that's why Boss only brings me in for heists."_

_"If that's what you need to tell yourself." Gav says a little bitterly before he gets up. "Come on, Micoo. Let's go see if Ashley's busy."_

_Kerry just smiles as they leave. He catches you staring at him. "What?"_

_"If you keep saying shit like that, Boss will never bid for you next year."_

_His laugh is acidic. "If you wanna worry about BPs, worry about yourself. If he even thinks about bidding for you, it's not going to be because you're the best shot. It'll be because you're fucking his best shot."_

_"One day, you'll learn, Kerry." You stand to leave. "How valuable you are to this crew isn't measured by how talented you are."_

* * *

[August 25, 2014]

"I was told I was needed in here?" You walk into the conference room to find Adam, Joel, Matt, Jack, Jon, and Geoff.

"We found them. Well"—Jon nods at Joel—"your boyfriend found them."

You quickly look at Joel. "Where?"

"Grapeseed. They're using one of the ranches."

"And we're taking them down tonight." Geoff adds.

Before you can say anything, Joel jumps into the conversation. "I'm going."

"What? No." You look at him. "This isn't your division. You don't need to be out there."

"If you're going—" He points a look at you. "—which I know you, I know you're going—I'm going, too. I've made that mistake before. Not making it again."

Geoff clears his throat. "Can we remember who exactly has the authority to say who goes?"

You both stare at him expectantly.

"You're both going." He puts a hand up to silence you when your mouths open. "Even though we might still outnumber them without you two, I'd feel better with bigger numbers."

"Geoff, I'm really not sure if Joel should—"

"Y/N, I'm not letting you go without me."

"It's already been decided." Jon waves his hand in dismissal. "And as sappy and romantic as all this is, get out. Mommy and Daddy have a raid to plan."

  


"So, how are we getting on the carrier?"

Ken is sitting in the back of the boat next to Mogar while Shannon drives and Vagabond rides shotgun.

Beardo's voice broadcasts through the earpieces. "There's a cutout you can dock in at the back. You guys gotta hurry, though. You've got maybe an hour and a half at most until sunrise."

"Alright, helmets on." Mogar hits Ken with his before he pulls his helmet onto his head.

"Ow! I'm putting mine on, jeez."

Once they've secured the boat to the dock, Vagabond starts up the stairs. "Since we're aiming for stealth, I'm guessing we should go with silenced we—"

"Don't have any silenced weapons." Shannon shoves past him when Vagabond stops on the third step.

He's still standing there by the time she reaches the top of the stairs. "None? How do you not have any?"

She shrugs. "Go loud."

Mogar pushes to the front of the group. "Okay, weapons are hot. Let's... _Try_ not to kill each other, alright?"

"Should we kill those guys?" Ken gestures ahead to a scattered group of Merryweather men.

"Again, we probably want to go for ste—" A bullet whizzes past Vagabond's head. "Oh, alright."

"Well, we're killing 'em now." Mogar calls out. "May death never stop us, crew!"

"Because we will never die!" Vagabond yells back as he shoots down a guy across the room.

The alarm starts going off.

"Well, that's not good." Mogar tries to find an opening to run for a closer cover, but can't.

Ken nods. "It sounds like they called mayday."

"They called mayday." Beardo's voice is on the line. "I would seriously consider hurrying up, people."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Shannon rolls her eyes.

"What about over here?" Ken motions to a door across from him. Mogar runs and tries to open it, but it's locked.

"Nope, we have to find another way."

Vagabond continues to shoot as he talks. "Are you guys seriously dilly-dallying around a way we can't go through?"

"Listen," Ken reloads, "it's a big boat!"

"And who the fuck says 'dilly-dally' anymore, Vagabond? Christ."

They reach the flight deck and Beardo speaks again. "The Hydra's at the far end of the flight deck. We're taking the EMP out from that, so make sure someone who can actually fly takes it."

"Dibs!" Shannon yells.

"I call—Damn it!" Vagabond takes a potshot at Shannon as he runs.

"I already called dibs, Vagabond! Let me do one fun thing while I'm here, come on!"

"Okay if Shannon's flying the Hydra, the rest of you make sure she gets it to the airport safely."

"Everyone else get in a Laser." Mogar jumps into one of the jets across from the Hydra.

"Um, my armor is pretty much shot to shit, so I'm just going to hang back for a little bit." Ken yells nervously.

There's an explosion on the deck.

"Oh, shit!" Vagabond jumps away from the flaming remains of the jet in front of him.

"What the fuck was that?!" Mogar looks around.

"Uh, nothing." Shannon says hurriedly before taking off.

Mogar shakes his head. "Goddamn it, Shannon."

"It's fine, I'll just take one of the other ones." Vagabond starts running to the other end of the deck, grabbing Ken and pulling him out from his cover. "Get in the jet next to mine."

"Alright, but I'm just going to wait for you to take off before I do." Ken kicks the cockpit door open. "I haven't been trained for jet flying."

"I thought one of Team Thugs was supposed to teach you!"

"Boss said they weren't allowed around jets anymore! Not after last time!"

"Yeah, because my wife is a little shithead when it comes to planes." Mogar groans. "Just get in the air and follow us."

Beardo's voice is back on the line. "Mogar, you have enemy jets approaching."

Before Mogar can respond, he hears Ken over the comm line. "This isn't so ba—How do I stop flying upside down?"

"Fucking Christ."

  


Later in the morning, you and Joel are out in the Palomino Highlands with two pistols, a box of bullets, and some snap caps. You figure if he's going, you might as well try to make him better prepared.

You have your hearing protectors around your neck as you load the snap caps and regular rounds into a clip and pop it into a corresponding gun. You hand it to Joel and stand next to him as he aims at a target you carved into a tree.

"Take a deep breathe, relax, focus on your front sight." You put in some ear plugs before placing your hearing protectors over Joel's ears. "When you pull the trigger, squeeze it in one smooth motion. Don't jerk it back."

He pulls the trigger a few times. When he hits one of the snaps, he has to tap rack and compensate for the way his body flinches.

"Take your time, Joel. It's about accuracy, not quantity."

He clears the dummy round from the chamber and pulls the trigger again.

"Always be ready to take one more shot than you need to. If you need to take one shot, reset for a second one after."

"How are you so good at this?" He breathes as he rolls out his shoulders.

"I had a lot of practice." You place a kiss on his shoulder. "Relax."

When he starts to get comfortable, you switch pistols with him.

"Live rounds alone, this time. Just do the same thing and don't try to anticipate the recoil so much."

He empties a clip and the spread isn't as far as earlier. "Better?"

"Better. Just relax, Joel. Keep aiming before and after the shot."

He reloads the gun and empties the clip again. His cluster is closer to the middle.

"Good."

He puts the safety back on and hands the pistol back to you. He takes the one with the mix of real and dummy rounds back and practices more as you reload the pistol with live rounds. You stand next to him and aim at another tree.

"I can't stop thinking that it's my fault."

He waits for you to empty the clip before he speaks. "What?"

"I can't stop thinking about how this whole fucking mess could have been avoided if I just hadn't gone to the stupid store."

Tears start flowing and Joel takes your pistol. He empties them, checks the chambers, and puts them back in the case in the trunk of your car. When that's done, he hops onto the hood and pats the spot next to him. You climb on and rest your head on his shoulder.

"I got Ashley and Kara killed because we ran out of Choco Rings and Zebra Bars." You sob as Joel pulls you into a hug.

"We can blame ourselves, but in the end we have to realize that an endless game of 'What if?' isn't going to change anything." He goes quiet. "I did it too when you were gone. What if I had gone with you? What if I hadn't let you go? What if I had gone for you? What if I had said, 'Whatever you need, we can get in Venturas'? But at the end of the day, all the What Ifs didn't bring you back. And it won't bring Ashley or Kara back."

"I wish it could." You whisper.

"When Nathan… When RvB 2 came out, Burnie flew out to some college in Liberty. He was supposed to give some speech about the success of our first game and how to avoid sequelitis. And everyone was expecting this thirty-minute breakdown of narrative structure and analytics, but instead he gave a fifteen-minute speech about driving cars and loading saves.

"He said that it's unrealistic for people to tell you to never look back. When you drive a car, you're constantly progressing forward to a destination. But to do that requires the occasional glance backward. It's why we have rearview mirrors. To allow what's behind us to influence our decisions moving forward.

"And when we go for a drive, it's kind of like playing a video game. There's a particular route you follow to get to your destination, sometimes you have to wait for cutscenes at stoplights, and there can even be long loading screens as you wait in traffic. But the biggest thing is that once you commit to a decision, oftentimes you can't take it back.

"Whether navigating through the creative process or just living life, we don't get checkpoints. We don't get do-overs. We can't quit to the menu and load a different save. We get one shot and we have to make it count. So no matter where our destination is, we check our mirrors and keep going."

  


"Shannon, make sure you bring them up high enough. And don't forget to pick up Ken after you drop the team off."

"I know, Beardo. You only told me fourteen times before we got in the air." Shannon rolls her eyes at the voice in her earpiece as she pilots the cargobob.

You sit in the back with Geoff and Joel on your left. Ryan sits on your right while Michael, Lindsay, Caleb, and Kdin sit across from you. Joel slips his hands into yours and squeezes. You squeeze back and give him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, let's make this quick." Boss raises his voice over the noise of the chopper. "Ken is down there with the EMP. He'll set it off when we reach the top of the divespace, then we drop out in waves. First is Mogar and Thugs. Vagabond, you go second with Liberty. Mr. Gold and I will be out last. Got it?"

Everyone nods and pulls on their masks as Boss secures the suppressor on his assault shotgun. The four across from you stand and gather at the doors. Mogar and Phoenix are on the left while Countdown and Trainwreck wait at the right.

"We're here." Shannon reports.

"Wait for the clear," Beardo instructs.

Boss takes advantage of the silence. "May death never stop us."

"Power is down."

Mogar finishes the call as he jumps. "Because we will never die."

  


Phoenix is the first to land. She stands outside the door and switches on her night vision. When her partner reaches the door, she opens it and Mogar steps inside. He heads down the hall as she sweeps through the front room.

"Clear."

"Clear."

Countdown and Trainwreck enter and move through the living room as Mogar and Phoenix make their way toward the dining room. They hear steps coming from the far side of the room.

"—you guys blow the breakers again? I told you we can't run the cameras, the computer, and the consoles at the same—" Kyle reaches the top of the steps and swings his flashlight around. The beam hits the two Fake AH members in front of him just after Mogar and Phoenix each raise an arm to shield their eyes from the light. "Oh, shit."

He drops the flashlight as he strafes left, runs through the kitchen, and bolts out the back door. Mogar and Phoenix run after him, leaving Countdown and Trainwreck to finish clearing the house.

Trainwreck motions for Countdown to head upstairs while he clears out the basement. The latter tries to climb quietly up the old stairs, but the second-to-last step creaks. He freezes for a few seconds, but no one appears. He continues on and quickly opens the first door on his left. Josh has a lighter on and is flicking the light switch. Countdown takes a shot, but his aim is too high and impacts the Ruby member's shoulder instead of his heart. In the scuffle, Josh grabs a gun from the side table and fires twice. Kdin drops to the floor.

Trainwreck hears the commotion and runs up both sets of stairs. When he reaches the top, he sees Kdin's body in the doorway. The room he was entering appears to be empty, but he steps over his friend's body to clear it. He doesn't get far in before he hears the stairs squeak, but when he turns around, he's faced with a gun. Arryn shoots him.

"Josh?" She whispers.

He appears from his hiding spot behind the armchair. "Anyone else in the house?"

"I don't think so. The other two chased Kyle outside."

Josh walks over and starts dragging Caleb's body further into the room. He motions for Arryn to grab the other one. When they have the two bodies in hidden in the corner, Josh looks up at his senior crew member. "Arryn? What do we do now?"

"They didn't find the safe room."

  


You and Vagabond are crouched outside of the front barn, parachutes abandoned in the bushes. You're trying to listen to the conversation happening inside before you barge in.

"—shit is all your fault. I told them we shouldn't have taken you along!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Miles?"

"You _ruined_ the mission, Kerry! We should have killed you once you fucked up with the car bomb. Now they're here and we're going to have to torch everything!"

" _I_ ruined it? Who do you think was the one that got you all the information about these shit heads?! ME. IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE."

"THAT'S THE POINT. I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING BE HERE RIGHT NOW." Something crashes inside. "I should have listened to Six. We should have killed her at the gala. Fucking shit."

When he hears that, Vagabond knocks on his body armor as he looks at you. You nod in response, pulling up your jacket to show him your own heavy armor.

"That's on you, not on me."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for killing you instead."

That's when you bust the barn door open. "Hold it! If anyone gets to kill this fuckface, it's going to be me."

Miles throws his free hand up. "Are you fucking kidding me? You really think you scare me?"

"No, but he should." You gesture at Vagabond. He smiles beneath his mask and launches a grenade in their direction.

"Fuck!"

Miles ducks out the side door as Kerry heads toward the front. Vagabond chases after him while you lunge for Kerry. Physically, you're a lot better than you were two weeks ago, but you're still not functioning at full capacity. Before you reach him, he pulls a crowbar off a wall hook and knocks your gun out of your hands. Pain shoots up from your fingers and wrist.

"What do you say to me earning my name now, Liberty?" Kerry lands a hard blow to your side as you cradle your hand, causing you to stumble."Huh? Tell me I've earned it now."

  


Mr. Gold is ducked behind a crate in the back barn when Gray drops the smoke bomb. He pulls his shirt collar up to cover his face. He's not sure exactly where Boss is, but he hears him.

"Smoke bombs are the coward's way out, Locus!"

"I'm not running. Are you?"

Mr. Gold yells. "He's in the rafters!"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, bullets hit the crate he's hiding behind.

"No cheating!" He hears Six yell. "Your fight is with me. Don't help him."

"You can't fucking tell me what to do!" Mr. Gold blindly aims his gun in the direction the bullets are coming from. "I don't even listen to _my own_ crew bosses!"

  


"Fisticuffs. You and me." Miles is posed with his gun aimed at Vagabond.

"Seriously?" The masked man is taken off guard.

"Yeah. We're men. We should settle this like men."

Vagabond shrugs. "I mean, sure."

"Guns down on three. One. Two. Three."

Surprisingly, both men throw their guns on the ground. Miles goes in for a right hook, but Vagabond blocks it and punches the Ruby member in the face.

"I should schedule a rematch for King of the Mountain," he mutters as he punches Miles again.

  


"Go to the barn. I'll check inside the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, I pay attention to the parts of the plans that don't have to do with me." Shannon sighs as she parks the car along the ridge. "Liberty and Vagabond are covering the front."

He places a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Shannon. Seriously."

"Just go, BrownMan." She shoves open her door and heads down the slope to the house.

BrownMan heads for the metal enclosure just outside of the barn. From the hill, he could see that the barn doors were open, but he couldn't see who was inside. When he gets to the sheet metal, he sees Kerry.

  


You're lying on the barn floor with Kerry's foot on your windpipe.

"It was nice to see you, Liberty, but I think it's time to say goodbye." Kerry aims his pistol at your face.

There's a gunshot, but it isn't his.

You hear " _Fuck_ " uttered from outside of the barn. You look to your left and see the edge of a purple jacket. "Don't you fucking touch her, Kerry!"

"Oh, yeah?" Kerry directs his attention to the newcomer and takes a few steps to the left. "And what are you going to do, Ray? Shoot me?"

Ray pops up to get another shot at Kerry, but Kerry moved from his previous spot and Ray can't find him quick enough. The blond gets lucky and hits the sniper on his first try.

"No!" You watch Ray duck, but Kerry walks toward his location, still shooting.

"I'm unstoppable." Kerry gloats. "Your crew underestimated me. Ruby underestimated me. But here I am. I just took out the best shot in San Andreas!"

You scramble for your gun before standing and aiming. "Hey, fuckface!"

Kerry turns back to you, but he doesn't have enough time to react. You shoot him once right between the eyes.

"Ray's the _second_ -best shot."

As soon as Kerry hits the floor, you run to Ray.

  


"Stop hiding, you fuck!" Boss turns, trying to find Gray in the rafters.

Gray hits him from behind with shovel and Boss falls in the doorway of the barn with the shotgun still in his right hand. Gray puts his boot on Boss's hand, grinding it down.

"I remember you, you know."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I was his supervisor when he came to town and killed your man. What did you call him? Kaboom? You were the first one to reach him after he was shot."

"What does this have to do with now?"

"I'm just wondering how it feels to know how much we've taken from you." Gray drops to a knee on Boss's back. He grabs his right hand and takes out a knife before cutting off his middle finger and tossing it haplessly behind him. He speaks calmly over the other man's cries. "Although I must say, the dedication your crew has is admirable. I never expected Liberty to last more than a few days. But, orders are orders."

Gray sighs and picks up Boss's shotgun as he stands. "Until next time, Geoff."

"Where the fuck are you going?" Geoff yells, struggling to his feet and trying to rip off a strip of his shirt as he staggers after him.

But Gray just disappears into the night.

  


"Nice… Shot." He wheezes.

"You're late." You try not to let your voice crack as you kneel beside him, pressing your fingers to the hole in his jacket.

"No phones… In the Unicorn."

You get a little hysterical as you glance up at his face. "Why the fuck were you at the strip club?!"

"New hobby."

"Dipshit." You use one hand to pat your pockets, but your phone isn't on you. "Why didn't you shoot him the first time?"

"Warning shot."

"You missed, didn't you?"

"Psh... No."

"Where the fuck is Ryan?" You mutter to yourself. "Come on, Little Ray. You gotta hold on for a little bit."

He looks at you. "What did you say?"

"Hold on?"

"No. What did you call me?"

"Little Ray." You sob out. "My assistant police chief. My prom date. My best friend."

He brings a hand up and places it over yours. "You… Remember me?"

You nod, shaking tears out of your eyes. "I remember. I remember you."

"Getting shot was definitely... Fucking worth it."

You laugh. "You're not dying."

"Can my twenty-one gun salute... Be with flare guns? Pink."

"Ray Narvaez Jr., you better live. I'm not about to lose you again."

  


Joel crashes into a shelf unit as he staggers away from Six. He thinks he's sprained his ankle. Out of all the injuries he could've had, he sprains his fucking ankle. He looks up in time to see Six pull a hatchet out of a block of wood and spin it.

"Are you fucking serious??" Joel groans.

Six charges at him and Joel attempts to block him with his right arm. Six hooks the hatchet on his arm and pulls him off-balance, but it brings Joel's left hand closer to him. It's the hand he shoots with, and luckily the hand with a gun in it. Joel shoves the muzzle under Six's chin and pulls the trigger.

When Joel limps out of the barn, he sees Geoff sitting down under a tree and Ryan holding a jerry can. Michael and Lindsay reach the two men before he does.

"Fucker got away, Boss." Michael admits.

"So did Gray." Geoff isn't mad as much as he's confused and in pain. He nods to a cup of ice in his lap with the top of a ziplock bag poking out the top. "Fucker cut off my goddamn middle finger and just walked away."

"Y/N?" Joel doesn't wait to ask when he reaches them.

"She's fine." Ryan is the one to answer. "We took out Miles and Kerry, but not before Kerry got a lucky shot on Ray. Idiot has a collapsed lung, so Shannon's driving them to the hospital."

"Caleb and Kdin?" Lindsay asks.

Geoff shakes his head and looks a little further past the barns. Joel follows his eyes and sees two bodies covered by blankets.

Ryan holds up the jerry can and shakes it a little. "I was planning on torching the place if anyone wants to help. There's more gasoline inside."

"Wot, did I fucking miss it?"

Everyone turns at the sound of the familiar voice. Meg is walking down the slope followed by Gavin, pistol in hand and bandages poking out under his beanie.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Geoff groans.

"I wanted to beat up some bad guys!" Gavin pouts. " _We're_ usually the bad guys, so I thought it would've been a nice change."

"I can't believe I helped you get out of the hospital." Meg shakes her head.

Michael scoffs. "Yeah, I can't either."

The crew hears footsteps and looks over to see a guy walking between the house and the barn. He hasn't seen them yet. He's holding an Up-N-Atom bag in one hand and his phone in the other, staring intently at it as he walks.

" _And we'll be back with more from the sixth inning of the Corkers game against the San Fierro Packers."_

Gavin raises his gun. "Hold it right there, ya bastard!"

Jordan looks up. "Oh, fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the big fight. We’re so close to the end! Thank you for reading, I can’t say that enough
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


	15. 13 - May Death Never Stop You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you ask any gang member on the streets of Los Santos, they'll tell you that you learn to not make promises. They never get kept. But when you join the Cock Bytes, they make sure you know one thing: once this city learns your name, they won't forget it. And as you go out, guns blazing, you smile because you will never-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hospital Stay, Injuries, Allusion to Minor Character Death, Talk of Previous Deaths, Funeral

[August 25, 2014]

"How is he?" Joel asks as a nurse wheels him out to you in the waiting room. He's got a stirrup brace around his ankle.

"Still in surgery. I haven't been told anything else." You fight off a yawn.

"What about you? Did they get anyone to look at you?" He gingerly touches another bruise forming on your cheek.

You shake your head and pull his hand down to hold it. "Nah. It's nothing a little rest can't fix. I've had enough of hospitals for a while."

"We should get you into bed, then."

"I wanna wait."

"Y/N," Joel tugs on your hand. "I'm sure he'll understand if you're not here right when he gets out. Come on."

You look at him and place a kiss on his lips. "Thank you. For everything you do for me."

"Always." He smiles. "Now, let's get home. It's definitely time for sleep."

"Yes, sir."

  


"So, should I be expecting more of you this week?" Barry quips as he checks the blood flow in Geoff's finger. "As great as it is for my paycheck, I'd feel better if I didn't have to see familiar faces so often."

Geoff's in his own hospital room at Mount Zonah after getting out of surgery. "I fucking hope not. I think it's over—for now, at least."

"Good." He says it both in response to Geoff's comment and also as a comment on his hand. "Finger's looking alright. You'll probably stay another day and then we'll have you on an antibiotic regimen. And for the love of God, make sure Gus takes his."

Geoff laughs. "I'll try, but you know him."

"Also make sure that he never gets injured again. If I have to deal with him in here again, I may just shoot myself in the shoulder."

"Now you know how I feel everyday, dude." Geoff pats Barry on the shoulder with his good hand.

* * *

[August 26, 2014]

Ryan sings quietly to himself as he pilots the cargobob while Michael and Lindsay supervise their guest in the back.

"He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright. He checked all his equipment and made sure his pack was tight. He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar—"

"Where did you guys say you were taking me?" Jordan looks nervously between the Joneses.

Michael's face is blank. "We didn't."

Lindsay, on the other hand, is extremely cheerful. "We're just taking you to see some friends of ours."

"But you guys said that if I told you everything I know, you'd forget about my involvement and let me go."

"Oh, we are." Lindsay nods.

"We're here!" Ryan calls from the front.

Michael and Lindsay grab the ropes attached to the side of the chopper and clip them to their flight suits.

"What—"

Michael makes sure Jordan's parachute is securely fashioned and walks him toward the back of the chopper as the door opens.

"Alright, buddy. Remember that you want to pull this strap and not that one. That one unbuckles your parachute."

"But—"

"We forget you, Jordan!" Lindsay says really dramatically. "We're letting you go."

Then, they push him out the back of the cargobob and watch him fall towards Fort Zancudo.

As Ryan turns away from the military base, he finishes his song with gusto. "Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die! He ain't gonna jump no more!"

  


After waking up late to a several voicemails and texts notifying you that Ray was awake, you stand outside his hospital room door, wondering what's going to meet you on the other side. You close your eyes, take a deep breath, and turn the handle. Ray is sitting up in bed, watching Princess Robot Bubblegum and eating a burger and fries Michael probably snuck in to him.

"Ray." You don't even try to mask the relief you feel.

He looks over at you with no change of emotion displayed on his face. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Your heart drops and your hand tightens on the doorknob. After a few seconds, a small smile takes over his face.

"Goddamn it, Ray, that's not funny!" You walk over and lightly punch him in the shoulder. "You fucking asshole." You wipe at your eyes as he laughs.

"I'm sorry, you're right. That wasn't very funny." He grabs onto your wrist, pulling your hand down from your face. "Please don't cry."

You look at him, reaching up with your free hand, cupping his face. "If you ever do that again, I will kill you."

"I said I was sorry! It was a bad joke."

"No, you know very well what I'm talking about." You sit down in the chair next to his bed, patting his hair down.

"Well, I wasn't just gonna let that little pissant shoot you!"

"So, you have him shoot you instead?" You raise your eyebrows.

"Listen," he sets down his fries, "he got lucky. I would have gotten him the second time around!"

"What happened to Mr. Snipes-A-Lot getting people on the _first_ time around?"

"I've been out of the field for like a week! I needed a warm up!"

"Alright." A nurse pokes her head in and points at you, "You, out. You're elevating his blood pressure too much."

"But—"

"No." She looks at the burger on his table, and then looks pointedly at Ray. "I don't care if she's on the list. Your health comes first." She turns to you. "Don't make me come back in here, missy. You've got a minute, then I want you out."

She closes the door behind her and you look over at Ray.

"Thank you, but don't ever fucking do that again." You stand and wrap your arms around him. "I can't do this without you, you hear me?" His arms come around you and you feel him nod against your shoulder. "Good. I better go before she comes back, but I'll stop by later." You kiss him on the forehead and head for the door.

"Bring me a milkshake when you come back!"

"We'll see!" You call over your shoulder and laugh.

Joel's seated outside the door with a coffee. "Everything okay?"

You close the door and lean against it. "I think it will be."

* * *

[August 27, 2014]

Matt, Emily, Gus, Jon, Burnie, Joel, and Geoff are sitting in the conference room on Wednesday morning.

"What's the final verdict?" Matt asks.

Geoff pushes four pictures towards the middle of the table. "Kerry, Miles, Six, and Jordan are dead."

Gus pulls the picture of Six to him. "Out of how many?"

"Aside from Gray and Josh, both Y/N and Jordan said there were two more: Kyle and Arryn."

"So we've taken care of half their crew." Jon pushes out the remaining four's pictures. "These were so graciously handed over to us by Jordan. Which means we know who to look for."

"He gave these up?" Emily tilts her head. "Just like that?"

"They're a ragtag crew." Geoff explains. "They're mostly there for the money. If they make friends: fine, whatever. What's important to them is the cut. If they can find a better deal, they won't hesitate to go."

Joel taps Gray's picture. "But what about Gray and Six? They've been in this together for a while."

"Apparently that was starting to fall apart, too. Six wasn't happy with how Gray was handling the situation and vice versa. Started splitting loyalties."

"Have we been able to find any traces of the four of them?" Gus scratches his arm under his sling.

Geoff shakes his head. "Gone in the wind. For all we know, they could be back in Alderney."

Burnie speaks last. "What are we going to do if they come back?"

  


Ray's scrolling through his phone, trying to figure out what to watch on his movie app, when the door to his room opens slowly. Joel peeks his head in.

"You got a minute?"

Ray looks around the room and spreads his arms wide. "I got plenty of minutes. Is everything okay with Y/N?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Joel hobbles in with a crutch and closes the door behind him. "She's apparently on a quest to get someone a dozen roses." Joel stands at the bottom of the bed with a hand on his hip.

"Let a man milk his injury, will ya?"

Joel laughs. "That's not why I'm here."

Ray puts his phone down and leans back. "What do you need, Joel?"

"She told me…" He takes a deep breath. "She said if you hadn't have shown up when you did, she'd be the one with a bullet in her."

Ray exhales. "Yeah."

"So, I just wanted to say thank you. For..." He awkwardly gestures at Ray.

Ray stares at Joel with an indecipherable look before he breaks his gaze and speaks.

"When Kerry hit me, all I could think was, 'Thank God. Thank God, it's me'." He laughs and shakes his head. "I mean, you do anything for the people you love, you know?"

Joel sits in the chair next to Ray's bed.

"Yeah, I just… I should have been there. I should've gone with her inst—"

"She probably didn't give you a choice."

The faintest smile appears on Joel's lips. "No. No, she didn't. But still..."

"Joel." He looks up at Ray. "It's over now. Ev—almost everyone is okay. _She's_ okay."

Joel shakes his head. "I don't think she's okay. Not after this… Physically? Yeah, mostly, but—" He drops his gaze to the floor and rubs his face with his hands. "It's going to be a while until any of us are okay."

* * *

[August 28, 2014]

Burnie and Emily are in the middle of rearranging furniture when Meg and Gavin walk into Burnie's kitchen. They're armed with bags of groceries for tonight's barbeque.

"Where d'you want these, big guy?" Meg calls to the living room.

"On the counter's fine."

Gavin starts unpacking ingredients for burgers and Meg rifles through Burnie's cabinets for utensils.

"Hey, Burnie? Where are the skewers?"

"I'll get 'em." He walks in and heads to one of the corner cabinets.

Emily follows him in and starts helping Gavin with the bags. "What's this?" She picks up on envelope that was under one of the bags.

Gavin glances over. "Oh, I got the pictures from our beach weekend developed."

Emily pulls out a small stack of 4x6s and shuffles through them. She laughs and shows Gavin one of him grabbing Meg's boobs under the pier. "Classy, as always."

"That's a good one." He puts away the last bag and holds his hand out. Emily passes him all the ones she's already gone through.

"Oh, these ones are really nice. Burnie! You should put these up." Emily lays out several pictures on the counter and the four of them stop to look.

They're various angles of Meg, Gavin, Burnie, and Ashley around Pleasure Pier at night. Gavin taps one where Ashley's turning and her hair is hitting Burnie in the face.

"You should hang that one."

Burnie laughs. "Oh, come on, Gavin." He picks one up of the four of them smiling and hangs it on the fridge, next to a picture of him and Ashley outside their house the day that they moved in. "If I'm gonna be looking at one of these every day, I might as well make it a good one."

* * *

[August 29, 2014]

Ray's alone on Friday night, so he figures he'll just watch some TV before he goes to sleep. He's flipping through channels when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Barry opens the door. "You still awake?"

"Yup. What's up, Dr. K?"

"Normally, I wouldn't do this, but I feel like your case and this week is an exception." Barry claps his hands together. "You have some visitors."

"I thought visiting hours were over."

"They are. Which is why I am going to ask you to try and keep it down in here."

"What?" Ray stares, dumbfounded.

Barry looks behind him. "You have one hour, then you have to go." He steps aside and four women walk in. Before he closes the door, he pauses. "Remember: one hour."

Ray laughs and crosses his arms. "What are you lovely ladies doing here?"

Sapphire smiles. "Well, our favorite boss has been missing from the club for the past few days."

"Fufu heard from one of her doctor friends that you were in the hospital." Nikki walks up to him and runs a hand through his hair. "We thought we'd pay you a little get well visit!"

"Is that so?" Ray plays along, but he can't stop laughing.

"Shut up and enjoy the dances, nerd." Nikki pats his cheek and goes back to stand with the rest of the girls as they start shedding their coats. "Juliet, where's the music?"

* * *

[August 30, 2014]

Gus stands on the tarp covered driveway with Barbara, watching as boxes are moved outside.

"Gus, why did you even show up today?" Aaron squints at the T5 as he carries another box toward his car.

"Hey, I have to make sure my successor gets the best moving service." Gus takes another sip of his coffee. "Right, Babs?"

"Right." She smiles.

You roll one of her suitcases out and load it into the back of Lindsay's SUV. "I think this is the last one we can grab for now. We'll come back for the rest of it later."

"Do you want us to bring you anything when we get back?" Lindsay asks Gus as he walks toward the house. Barbara gets in the passenger seat of Aaron's car.

"No, I'm good. I'm just going to stand on the balcony and practice my grumpy old man routine."

Barbara laughs and shakes her fist at him as Aaron starts to drive away. "Get off my lawn!"

You hop into the passenger seat as Lindsay closes her trunk and turn to the guy in the backseat.

"Joel? How do you feel about doing some more moving after this?"

* * *

[August 31, 2014]

Sunday evening, you show up in time to see one of the nurses getting Ray into wheelchair.

"Want me to wheel you out?" You shove your hands into your jacket pockets.

"Nah, Kevin's got it." Ray gestures to his backpack. "Can you bring my stuff, though?"

"You got it, bud." You pull his backpack on and walk alongside him as Kevin wheels him to the elevator.

You don't say much between then and when Ray is already in the passenger seat, but he can tell that something's wrong.

He turns the radio off. "Okay, what is it?"

"Don't be mad." You glance at him before looking back at the road.

"What did you do now?"

"Joel and I decided that it'd be best if you moved in with us. Until you're fully healed, at least."

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm a big boy."

"Not up for debate, mister." You take a left instead of the right towards Ray's apartment.

"What about all my stuff?"

"We _may_ have moved it in yesterday."

"Y/N."

"Ray."

He sighs. "I appreciate it."

You break out into a grin. "Only until you're better. I promise."

"At least tell me you brought over my console."

"And all your games."

He looks at you and chuckles. "You're my best friend, you know that?"

You smile at him. "Of course I am."

* * *

[September 1, 2014]

The tail end of the procession passes through the gates of a small private cemetery in the Palomino Highlands, backlit by the setting sun. Four glossy black coffins blend in with the small sea of black-clad crew members as they are unloaded and positioned over their final resting places. When the last one is set, Matt, Emily, Burnie, Gus, and Joel take their places on the opposite side of the coffins. They face the group as Matt prepares himself to say the words he's had to say too many times before.

"We gather in twilight to guide our fallen family, Ashley, Kara, Caleb, and Kdin, beyond our land of the living. In the Universe's latest heist, we have lost four members who will forever remain dear to us.

"In our line of work, we all understand that death is inevitable. We understand that the money, the glory, and the power we gain is often obtained by the price of blood—be it another's or our own. And we understand that each new day of life is a gift.

"We were each honored with the opportunity to impact and be impacted by the lives of four amazing people. Together we have smiled, cried, broken bones, broken hearts, and built each other up into pillars of strength for our crew and for our community. And despite all odds, together we shall remain.

"As a part of tradition, we bury our dead at dusk to remind ourselves that those who we have loved, we have not lost. Although the sun may set, and its light gone from our part of Earth, the night sky is filled with the moon and stars. And like the stars, our numbers are great and our futures are bright. But our greatest guide through dark times is the light of the sun reflected off the moon. May we be led through trouble by the light we are privileged to reflect.

"And as dusk sets, we brace each other for the next journey and say to our fallen family—to Ashley, Kara, Caleb, and Kdin: May death never stop you."

The responding voices echo out over the grass and gravestones.

"Because you will never die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it y'all. It’s been a long time coming, and thank y'all for sticking with it and us. We really appreciate it, and we hope you enjoyed the trip. - K
> 
> Endings are bittersweet, but I’m so thankful for all of you who took the time to read all of this. You’re the best. xo -F
> 
> If you feel inclined to check out the tumblr dedicated to this fic universe, you can find it here: [imfeelingheisty](http://imfeelingheisty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
